


Apocalipse

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tragédia, Zombies
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Atem había recuperado sus recuerdos y cumplido su destino derrotando a la oscuridad, por ello descansaba en Aaru esperando con ansias que sus amigos cumplieran con sus vidas y le alcanzarán para estar juntos.....Lo que no sabía era que en el mundo terrenal las cosas se habían puesto cuesta arriba y tendría que volver para rescatar a su luz de todo el mal que le rodeaba, con la compañia menos esperada se tendrá que embarcar en una nueva aventura para descubrir que estaba pasando y arreglarlo... O traer a su luz con el para alejarla de todo el mal que rondaba la tierra....
Relationships: Bronzershipping, Puppyshipping, blindshipping - Relationship, gemshipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Holis mis amores, aquí les traje una sorpresa :3
> 
> Se que esto es un pecado pero que puede hacerse -.-'
> 
> Espero que les guste esta historia mis amores, díganme su opinión que la valoro demasiado su opinión mis seguidores queridos :3
> 
> Voy a explicarles algo rapidito, esta historia se dividirá en tres Arcos...  
> \- Búsqueda de las Luces  
> \- Investigación  
> \- Solución al Desastre
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que sin más que decir....... A leer!!

Atem... Todavía estas triste verdad? - pregunto Mana mirando al tricolor con una mirada de tristeza - ....Porque no vas a visitarle? Eres el faraón prometido, puedes ir y venir a voluntad... Estoy segura que tu luz se alegrara mucho de verte

No se Mana, siento que no debería... Mi tiempo ya paso, el me ayudó mucho y es justo que le deje vivir su vida sin más molestias - dijo Atem soltando un suspiro - no quiero seguir importunando su vida, ya le veré cuando sus días sobre la tierra terminen...

Mana le miro seria - Pero no es importunar su vida, es simplemente visitarle y ver como esta

No se Mana, no se... - gimió Atem pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Al menos ve como esta en la fuente tonto, no es lo mismo que verle en persona y puede que te lastime mas pero al menos le ves - indico Mana con una mirada de cansancio - eres mi amigo y me duele verte triste

Atem miro hacia arriba perdido en sus pensamientos, había llegado a Aaru con sus familiares hacia un tiempo (no sabía exactamente cuánto, demonios era difícil calcular el tiempo estando técnicamente muerto) y desde el primer segundo había extrañado a su Aibou. Sabia de que hablaba su amiga, la fuente era un artefacto mágico en cuyas aguas podían verse reflejadas las personas que viven, solo el como hijo de horus (básicamente un dios en si mismo) podía usar tal artefacto pero no había querido hacerlo ya que sabía le dolería verlo sin hablar con el.

Pero quizás si debería hacerlo, debería al menos verle para saber cómo estaba - gracias Mana, voy a ir a ver - agradeció Atem levantándose de su lugar y mirando a la chica sonreírle despidiéndose.

Camino sin prisa hacia el altar donde estaba la fuente y miro la cosa bellamente ornamentada, de oro y con incrustaciones en piedras preciosas. Se sentó en la orilla con un suspiro de dolor y paso sus manos por las aguas pensando en su Hikary y amigos, se sento a esperar que la fuente funcionara... Pero esta solo le mostro una pantalla en negro, casi como si... -¿ _qué demonios...? Parece el reino de las sombras..._ \- pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Volvió a pasar su mano por las aguas con los mismos resultados y miro las sombras reflejadas en las aguas con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, se suponía que las sombras estaban vencidas... Así que porque estaban sobre el mundo? - _que está sucediendo aquí...? -_ Al final tuvo que desestimar el asunto ya que no podía investigar mucho desde el lugar en el que estaba, pero siguió intentado ver el mundo por un tiempo sin ningún resultado.

Estaba algo preocupado por esas sombras sobre el mundo, no entendía porque estaban allí si se suponía que el había destruido las sombras junto con Zork. Sus familiares miraban preocupados como el iba de un lado a otro perdido en sus pensamientos, Atem sin saber a quién más acudir decidió ir con las mayores autoridades que conocía... Los dioses, a cuestionar sobre lo que sucedía.

Detrás de su trono hay unas enormes puertas las cuales el solo podía abrir y dirigían directamente al reino de los dioses, así que se dispuso a resolver todo esto y salir de sus preocupaciones yendo con los dioses a ver que sucedía. Ordeno a todos sus Visires salir de la sala de pronto y en cuanto se quedó solo se levantó de su trono para abrir las puertas que tenía detrás, la luz se hizo poderosa en la habitación unos minutos hasta que se apaciguo y miro el hermoso patio de los dioses.

Buenos días mis señores - saludo al aire sabiendo que le escucharían - tengo algo que preguntarles

Frente a el apareció de pronto un hombre mucho más alto que el, de cuerpo bien formado y cabellos castaños alborotados - Buen dia hijo mio, a que debo tu visita?

Es que... - Atem se detuvo sin saber cómo explicarse - ... Vera padre, he estado intentando mirar a mi Hikary... Le extraño, extraño a mis amigos terrenales también, pero las sombras entorpecen la visión de la fuente... Sabe a qué se debe?

La expresión del dios cambio a una más estresada mientras suspiraba - la verdad... No queríamos inmiscuirte en esto, ya hiciste suficiente por el mundo y merecías descansar pero... Supongo que es hora de que te hablemos de algunas cosas, ven sígueme

Atem lo hizo mientras sentía de pronto un nudo en la boca del estómago, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban para nada bien. Siguió al dios hasta otra sala y antes de siquiera entrar escucho una acalorada discusión dentro - voy a enviar al puto ladrón y ya dije, no me queda ya nadie más a quien enviar para resolver esta mierda y esas velas se apagan poco a poco a cada segundo que pasa!

Entonces yo envió al otro, total alguna mierda deben hacer por su estúpida existencia! - grito otra voz y Atem parpadeo confundido.

Ellos estaban en la oscuridad, estamos intentado despejar o resolver que sucede con esas sombras sobre el mundo - comento una voz suave y preocupada - esa decisión podria ser contraproducente

Y que más quieres que haga Isis!? Sabes cuantos de mis espíritus he perdido? Se supone que son indestructibles y ya no me queda casi manera de ayudar - Atem se acercó más y pudo reconocer a la voz de Anubis como la que hablaba - he perdido todo contacto con ellos, esfumado! Así como nuestra potestad sobre el maldito mundo! Solo tengo al alma del ladrón y está dispuesto para ir asi muera, no tengo una mierda mas que hacer!

.... Realmente no tenemos - los dioses se detuvieron al ver al tricolor entrar.

.... Que está sucediendo...? - pregunto Atem con nerviosismo.

.... Porque le trajiste? - gruño Ra mirando de forma asesina al pobre Horus - no tenías porque!

Porque no debía? No puedo ver a mi Hikary por que las sombras están tan espesas que no me dejan verlo, creo que tengo derecho a saber si algo está sucediendo - dijo Atem con el ceño fruncido - tengo el derecho a saber si el mundo está mal, mi otra mitad todavía esta allí!

Atem tiene razón, deberíamos explicar de una vez por todas como... - Isis, una hermosa mujer morena de espectaculares ojos rosados se detuvo con una mirada avergonzada - como de pronto perdimos todo, como la luz está muriendo y por mas que lo intentemos no podemos resolver esto

Atem sintió miedo por su pequeña luz que había dejado en el mundo, pero no lo demostró a favor de saber que sucedía - expliquen de una vez que esta sucediendo!?

Bueno... La verdad es que no podemos explicar mucho ya que desde hace 10 años que hemos perdido toda visión de la vida, las sombras de pronto cubrieron al mundo casi como si Zork mismo fuera sido liberado - gruño Anubis, un pelinegro al bajito de expresiones tocas - hemos enviado de todo para averiguar que sucede al menos pero a penas entran en aquel mundo se esfuman, casi como si se destruyeran...

Ósea que desde hace diez años sucede algo malo haya y yo ahora es que me entero!? - grito Atem atónito y horrorizado - debieron decírmelo antes!

Y yo lo dije pero la señora aquí - Anubis con expresión enojada miro a una Isis avergonzada - dijo que no debíamos molestarte, que tu hiciste lo tuyo por el mundo y este - ahora miro a un Ra enfurruñado - la siguió porque siempre hay que seguirla

Atem suspiro al notar el nivel de frustración que llevaban los dioses frente a el - vamos a resolver esto, iré al mundo y veré que sucede, si es posible lo resolveré

No lo harás solo, te enviaremos con ayuda que de por si debe ir - dijo Ra con una nota más seria - te mostraremos algo, ven

Atem asintió y sobre la mesa donde estaban reunidos los dioses aparecieron un trio de velas ante el gesto de Ra, las tres blancas... Una con el fuego amatista algo débil, otra con fuego dorado titilando cada cierto tiempo y por ultima una con un fuego azul al borde de extinguirse - estas velas representan a los Hikary's y cómo puedes ver sus luces están peligrando

Y si eso sucede el mundo se va a la mierda completa, ya que básicamente son lo que queda de luz - dijo Anubis suspirando.

Iras con dos compañeros de viaje que deben buscar a sus propias luces - Isis le miro y Atem de verdad quiso ir solo así le costara la vida, demonios no quería creer que los dioses pensaran...

Pronto sus temores fueron confirmados cuando un par de figuras aparecieron de la nada y de verdad se preguntó si los dioses estaban tan desesperados como para mandarles a ellos - .... Acepte esta mierda pero no acepte al puto faraoncete!! - siseo Akefia furioso mirando al tricolor.

Yo menos quiero estar contigo, cuidado y toda esta mierda no sea culpa tuya! - grito Atem sin poder controlarse.

Mia!? Yo estaba muerto imbécil, lo que tu o Zork hicieran ya no era mi problema! - no tardo en reclamar el peliblanco - yo morí en cuanto puse las mierdas del milenio en la piedra, así que lo que sea que ocurrió después no es mi problema! Voy a ir a buscar a un mocoso que ni se quién es, estos dicen que es mi Hikary pero tristemente ni le conocí

Atem le miro con un ceño furioso en su cara - Es un chico bastante amable y dulce que sufrió mucho por tu estupidez, lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarle ahora

Seguros que es buena idea enviar a estos dos juntos? - pregunto un cierto rubio con expresión divertida - creo que ellos se matara primero que cualquier cosa

.... Ahora mismo lo estoy dudando - murmuro Ra con expresión resignada.

Hijo mío, no es momento para esto - pidió Horus tomando del brazo a Atem para alejarle del peliblanco - vamos a calmarnos todos y dejar los rencores para esta misión, necesitan estar unidos para completar esto

Deben resolver este problema o... Traer a sus luces aquí, no hay espacio para más nada aquí - dijo Anubis con voz seria.

Pero... Traerle aquí significaría.... - Atem se detuvo con expresión triste - _significaría que mi luz no completaría su vida y realmente deseaba que fuera feliz..._

Vamos de una vez, quiero encontrar a ese niño y traerle de una vez - gruño Akefia de pronto con expresión mosqueada - quiero ya ser libre de toda su mierda

De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu Hikary? - pregunto Marik parpadeando confuso.

Técnicamente nunca lo conocí, así que no, no lo recuerdo - respondió el peliblanco de mal humor - nos largamos?

Atem hizo una mueca de desagrado - .....Tengo que ir con el? Estoy muy seguro de que estaré mejor solo

Y yo estoy seguro de que no duraras un segundo solo - replico Akefia burlón.

Los dioses ya tenían un tic debajo de su ceja por verles discutir, así que suspiraron e hicieron un gesto con sus manos... Al instante los tres fueron cubiertos por una luz blanca para comenzar a desaparecer, pero antes de terminar de esfumarse pudieron escuchar - aparecerán en la ciudad de Domino, es la única ubicación que tenemos al ojo por nuestra falta de visionó... Esa y el valle de los reyes, pero no creo que deban aparecer allí

Atem suspiro sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrerle, que será lo que sucedía en el mundo? Suspiro sintiendo como el aire a su alrededor se enfriaba y hacia un silencio extraño, abrió los ojos que había cerrado durante el viaje y nada podría haberle preparado para lo que vio.

.... Que mierda...? - Marik no podría haber descrito mejor los pensamientos de los otros dos.

... Dime que esto no es Domino - murmuro Atem aun impactado y horrorizado.

Pues... El escenario destruido, los escombros y creo que eso es gente muerta... No, no tengo esperanza de nada - gruño Akefia señalando lo que quedaba de una ciudad, seguro majestuosa en un pasado.

N-No esto no puede ser... - Atem sentía como si un nudo se fuera instalado en su garganta mientras por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos a cada segundo.

Oye cabron, vamos a recorrer y ver que averiguamos - dijo Marik mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, el también preguntándose que demonios estaba sucediendo.... Ninguno de ellos preparado realmente para ver en lo que se había convertido el mundo en su ausencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno chic@s... Espero que les guste! :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, digan que les parece esta idea!!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	2. Arco I (Búsqueda de los Hikary's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

**Arco I (Búsqueda de los Hikary's)**

Aquí no hay nada ni nadie joder, deja de buscar como desesperado - gruño Marik mosqueado señalando alrededor - Atem mira esta mierda, ves algo de vida?

El tricolor miro alrededor con expresión de dolor, no sabia exactamente en que lugar de la ciudad estaba... Solo podía ver destrucción y nada, no había visto a nadie (que respirara al menos). Estaban por la puta calle, mirando los vehículos estrellados, la destrucción y algunos cuerpos dispersos alrededor... Solo ellos sin ningún rastro de vida aparente, miro al cielo y se preguntó como las sombras cubrían el mundo de forma tan potente.

Con un gruñido frustrado pateo un pedazo de metal con fuerza, haciéndolo resonar de forma escalofriante en el silencio alrededor - .... Atem.... Creo que algo viene - murmuro Akefia de pronto mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

Marik tambien miro alrededor sintiendo una sensación ominosa recorrerle al tiempo que Atem también sentía como si fuera metido la pata, Akefia escucho un sonido extraño, algo parecido a un jadeo distorsionado y sintio movimiento cerca suyo. Solo fue gracias a sus reflejos desarrollados que logro quitarse antes de que la cosa extraña saltara sobre el gruñendo bestialmente.

Que mierda se supone que es eso!? - pregunto Marik sin saber si estar emosionado o preocupado por la cosa que caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos - ....Eso no está vivo... No puede estar vivo sin la mitad de la puta cabeza no!? Y sin estomago carajo!

Atem no sabía ni que decir mirando horrorizado lo que debía haber sido una persona viva, como demonios un cadáver...? - Faraoncete despierta mierda, que al parecer esa cosa tiene amigos! - le siseo Marik de pronto haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

El no le agradecería a Akefia por haber sacado una espada de este sus ropas y cortado a una de esas cosas que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto - no vuelvo a salvarte el culo carajo, asi que avispa! - le grito el peliblanco enojado... Hasta que el cadáver que se suponía debía haber sido rematado se movió de nuevo e intento tomar el tobillo de Akefia - .... A la mierda, termínate de morir de una puta vez - gruño el peliblanco enterrando su espada en la cabeza de la cosa.

Y la cosa se puso peor cuando más de esos cadáveres aparecieron rodeándoles, obligándoles a pegar sus espaldas buscando protegerse mutuamente (aunque cierto par no parecía demasiado alegre por eso) - .... De verdad que quiero saber que mierda son esas cosas! - gruño Marik sacando una de sus propias armas y agradeciendo que Ra le haya armado bien antes de salir.

.... Alguien tiene una espada de sobra? - pregunto Atem ligeramente avergonzado, no se habia preparado realmente para venir a esta clase de desastre.

Rápidamente Akefia le lanzo un "Jodete" burlón al tiempo que Marik le arrojaba una de sus armas, afortunadamente los tres de ellos eran los mejores en su tiempo y se defendían bien contra las cosas que eran mas bien torpes... Pero el numero crecía cada vez más y ellos se estaban cansando - allí hay tres que necesitan ayuda! - grito alguien de pronto y el tricolor giro para ver a una chica junto a un par de hombres todos bastante armados.

Los tres recién llegados se hicieron un hueco hasta ellos y de pronto la chica tomo la mano de Atem mientras disparaba hacia uno de los muertos cerca de ellos - tenemos que irnos y escondernos, los zombis no se detendrán nunca y esta parte de la ciudad esta plagada de ellos

El tricolor asintió y juntos los seis se hicieron un espacio para comenzar a correr, lo hicieron por varias manzanas mientras eran seguidos por las cosas esas, de pronto la chica les guió hacia un callejón y de allí salto por un contenedor de basura hacia el techo. Todos al siguieron mientras y ella les hizo seña de silencio, salto a otro tejado sin hacer ningun tipo de ruido y miro hacia abajo a las cosas que parecian estar buscando alrededor con torpeza.

Cruzo a otro tejado y luego a otro, guiándoles silenciosamente para alejarse de los monstruos que ya no les perseguían, hasta que al parecer la chica se sintió cómoda por el lugar en el que estaba y les insto a bajar haciendo poco ruido - bueno... Ahora que estamos relativamente seguros voy a presentarme, soy Asuki... Y ellos son Riko y Garay - murmuro la chica medio sonriente y señalando a sus amigos - ustedes estaban en un problema haya atrás y... De donde demonios consiguieron esas ropas..? Demonios no puedo creer que solo eso es lo que encontraran tirado por alli

Atem se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por llevar lo que era básicamente una falda a ojos de los demás, Akefia le valió verga eso y miro seria a la chica - que son esas cosas y que esta sucediendo?

... Estas de broma no? Me preguntas como si no fueras visto nunca a un zombi - Asuki miro incrédula al moreno peliblanco al notar que la pregunta era muy en serio - .... De verdad? Donde estuvieron todos estos años?

-Imagina que solo aparecimos en medio de esta mierda hace unos minutos y explica que está pasando - gruño Marik frustrado. La mujer les miro aun incrédula pero luego frunció el ceño y asintió - bien, ustedes son raros pero esta bien... Venga, vamos a hablar mejor en nuestro escondite, aqui estamos expuestos a que un zombi nos vea y llame amiguitos

Atem y compañía asintieron para seguir al trio por la calle, de pronto llegaron a una especie de garaje por el que entraron hacia algo parecido a una estancia con algunas comodidades - ... Hogar dulce hogar, alejado de los zombis que quieren comernos

Akefia miro alrededor notando lo casero de la construccion - lo hicieron ustedes no?

Si, róbanos unos cuantos paneles anti ruido de Kaiba Corp y otras cosas para armar esto, es genial no? - respondió la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Kaiba...? Sabes dónde está? - pregunto Atem con ilusión, quizá sus amigos estuvieran juntos.

Hace ocho años escuche que el y su novio tenían una especie de proyecto para salvar a muchas personas de este caos, pero también escuche que ese proyecto se fue a la mierda medio año después - respondió Asuki encogiéndose de hombros - no se si fue que el y su séquito murieron o algo asi, lo que se es que desapareció después

Todas las esperanzas de Atem murieron en ese instante, Marik suspiro pellizcándose el puente de la nariz - explícanos que sucede aquí

La verdad no tengo ni puta idea, lo único que se es que hace 10 años esas cosas comenzaron a aparecer - dijo Asuka con un suspiro - las autoridades intentaron detenerles, pero fue inútil... Cualquiera que muera se vuelve uno de ellos, eso nos deja en una desventaja terrible no lo creen?-

-Todo se fue yendo a la mierda poco a poco, aquí y en todo el mundo, ya no hay país seguro o lugar seguro - gruño uno de los hombres de mal humor - lo que nos ha quedado es sobrevivir a los fuertes, para aprovechar lo que podamos de esta vida de mierda

Bien... Eso no les dijo mucho, pero al menos ya sabían lo mal que estaba todo. Atem suspiro y miro a sus compañeros confundido - ahora que...?

Nadie le respondió y se sintió mas perdido aun, la chica suspiro luego de un rato de silencio para decir - voy a dejarles chicos, mis compañeros y yo estábamos en una misión antes de encontrarles.... Volvemos en un rato, o eso esperamos

Con eso el trío salio dejando sumido en el silencio a los Yami's, hasta que Akefia suspiro y miro alrededor con fastidio - vamos a buscar cambiarnos de ropa para no causar mucha impresión y proviciones, tambien mas armas de las que tenemos... Una de esas cosas que disparan serian buenas

Y después que? No me puedo comunicar con Ra - informo Marik de mal humor.

Serás imbécil, los dioses perdieron todo control sobre el mundo... Has visto el puto sol siquiera? No vas a poder comunicarte con ningún puto dios - Akefia miro con asco alrededor - estamos solos aquí aunque de nuevo... Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo y rodeado de mierdas que quieres matarme, así que esto es más de lo mismo

Atem no dijo nada, simplemente miraba alrededor con tristeza y preocupación, su luz estaba en algún lugar.... Quien sabe en qué estado - vamos a acomodarnos bien para sobrevivir y luego buscamos a la luz del faraonsete - continuo Akefia llamando la atención del faraón.

-¿... A Yugi primero?... - Atem no se quejaría por la decisión pero - porque el y no tu propia luz

-Porque no se nada de mi luz, creo que es más fácil buscar a tu puto Aibou primero... Tu al menos conoces este lugar - gruño Akefia mirándole con enojo - el mocoso puede que sepa donde están las otras dos luces, así será más fácil

Es buena... - Atem se detuvo en sus palabras dándose cuenta de una cosa - ... Si no recuerdas nada como sabes que le digo aibou...?

Akefia no dijo nada y pareció genuinamente confundido - ....La verdad, ni idea... Solo se que le llamas asi

Puede que estés recordando poco a poco, no eras tu el totalmente el que estaba en la sortija... Pero una parte de ti si lo estaba y quizá los recuerdos lleguen uno por uno - dijo Marik encogiéndose de hombros - vamos de una vez a ver que demonios hacemos o esperamos a que regresen aquellos?

Esperamos, aun debemos agradecerles y necesito preguntar en que lugar estamos para ubicarme - respondió Atem serio - pasemos por la tienda de juegos, allí puede haber una pista - Akefia se controló de decir que, después de diez años de mierda el duda que lograran encontrar algo allí.

No esperaron mucho para que el grupo volviera con un par de bolsos llenos y sonrientes - jeje conseguimos provisiones, hay un pequeño abasto cerca que aun no había sido totalmente saqueado - comento Asuki sonriente - menos mal porque ya no teníamos muchas provisiones

Me alegro por ustedes y... Tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias por ayudarnos - dijo Atem con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida - podrías decirnos dónde estamos? Es que conocía algo la ciudad pero necesito ubicarme-

Aww... Vale, habría sido lindo que se quedaran pero bueno - gimió la chica con un puchero - les daremos algunas cosas para ayudarles

Atem negó rápidamente - No es necesario nosotros...-

Nada de eso! Les ayudare porque quiero y fin del asunto - gruño Asuki juguetona para levantarse y rebuscar entre las cosas tiradas alrededor - estamos en la mitad de lo que era la calle Dado, cruzando la por la calle Alfil

Atem asintió ya medio ubicado y de pronto algo fue tirado casi hacia su cabeza - ten, esto debería ser de tu talla... Si no déjame buscar algo más, pero es que ya no soporto verte en esa falda-

El tricolor se sonrojo un poco avergonzado y evito decirle que usaba era un shenty egipcio, eso seguro que traería preguntas innecesarias. Otro otras cosas fueron arrojadas en su dirección y hacia sus compañeros para que fueras guiados hacia un baño - cámbiensen aquí-

Al final Atem termino con jean algo roto color morado muy oscuro y una camisa negra manga corta con dibujos de cadenas cruzando por el pecho, Akefia un jean en igual estado color rojo sangre y una camisa que deberia haber sido blanca en un pasado, el peliblanco no comento nada respecto a las manchas que debieron ser de sangre... El sabia lo difícil que era sacar la sangre de la ropa e igual se quedo con su amada chaqueta roja y blanca. 

Marik tiene una franela sin mangas con un dibujo de una calavera en llamas al medio y un jean color maron claro con varios bolsillos, todos zapatos deportivos sencillos y destartalados - jejeje se ven geniales! - sonrió Asuka en cuanto les vio salir - mejor que con esas faldas, aunque también estoy decepcionada de ya no poder ver esos cuerpos que se gastan... Están como quieren demonios

Atem se sonrojo un poco no acostumbrado al coqueteo inocente, de pronto se fijó en los tres morrales no tan llenos frente a la chica confundido - aquí tienen algunas provisiones y cosas que puedo darles

... No debería - la chica miro a Atem y este suspiro desistiendo - gracias...

Akefia sin vergüenza ya estaba mirando que había en su bolso - _otra muda de ropa... Esto de aquí parece un poco de comida, una botella grande de agua y esto?_ \- saco la cosa y a su cabeza llego el conocimiento de lo que era - _genial, una navaja suiza!_ \- alegre por su descubrimiento guardo en el resto del espacio las pocas cosas que habia llevado encima.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo encontrando cosas parecidas, solo que Marik tiene un par de linternas con las pilas cargadas y Atem tiene una brújula - una última cosita, estos son radios si se separan servirán para que se comuniquen entre ustedes - un curso rápido de cómo usarlos y ya estaban listos para salir, se despidieron para salir esperando encontrar a sus luces lo más pronto posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue mis amores, espero que les gustara!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer nos encontraremos una próxima vez :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Los tres caminaron por la calle en silencio, no querian para nada volver a llamar la atencion de esas cosas. Atem miraba alrededor con tristeza, todo estaba tan apagado y gris... Las sombras cubrian el cielo casi como nuves violetas que no dejaban ver su hermoso color, realmente no sabia si era buena idea eso de ir hacia la antigua tienda de juegos, pero no sabía que hacer ahora mismo.

 _Deberíamos ya haber..._ \- Atem se detuvo mirando horrorizado lo que quedaba de la tienda de juegos.

Sabía que estaba allí por que podía ver el pequeño letrero de la tienda tirado en el suelo, todo oxidado y carcomido, la pared de un lado derrumbada y lo demás no estaba mejor - vamos a entrar o no? Estar aquí de pie me dos horas mas es estúpido - gruño Akefia de forma insensible

Aunque Atem solo suspiro y asintió con una mirada apagada para entrar por el pequeño espacio que había, miro sin extrañarse las vitrinas caidas y fotos de juegos envejecidos, aunque el que más le llamo la atención fue el central... Donde estaba su Yugi tal como lo recordaba promocionando un nuevo dispositivo Kaiba Corb para Duel Monster - _voy a encontrarte Aibou y resolveremos esto, ya lo veras_

No había rastro de vida alrededor y no lo esperaba realmente, asi que paso de la tienda a la casa que estaba detras para ver lo mismo... Todos los muebles y adornos movidos de forma errática que hicieron a Atem suspirar para no llorar - oye faraonsete, me parece que alguien murio aqui y aun esta... Medio vivo por lo que parece - comento casualmente Marik con un borde burlón, miro que Atem iba a girarse pero no lo permitio - no, primero dime si estas listo para el primer golpe

Atem gruño frustrado por haber sido retenido - Golpe... Que golpe!?, Marik déjate de...

... Se me hace conocida esa mocosa... - murmuro Akefia con una mueca pensativa - esa no es una de tus porristas...?

Los ojos de Atem se abrieron como platos al tiempo que Marik le miraba de forma asesina, el rubio no pudo controlar más a Atem y este giro para ver a que se referían sus compañeros... Solo para que sus piernas se fueran debajo de el haciéndole caer de la impresión, el habia esperado que todos sus amigos se encontraran juntos...

Pero no iba a ser asi al parecer, alli estaba Tea... O lo que quedaba de ella, unida a una pared por varios cuchillos de cocina mientras gemía tal como los monstruos fuera. Algunos pedazos de carne faltaban pero Atem podía aun reconocerla para su desgracia, aun se movia y parecía querer soltarse para llegar a ellos... Pero Atem sabía que ya no quedaba nada de ella allí, así como que estaba neutralizada - ....Esto debe ser tu culpa maldito ladrón de mierda, toda esta mierda es tu culpa! - grito Atem levantándose y mirando a Akefia alterado.

Mia!? Creía que ya habíamos pasado por esto, yo no hice nada aqui! - siseo Akefia con el ceño fruncido.

Mentira! - grito Atem lanzándose sobre el y comenzando una batalla a golpes frente a un Marik frustrado.

Minutos después Marik pareció hartarse de la situación y les separo a la fuerza - a ver carajo, dejen de matarse entre ustedes que creo que hay más fuera que intentaran lo mismo - siseo Marik en medio de los otros dos - vamos a actuar como un puto equipo, estamos solos en esta estupidez y me disculpan pero yo quiero ver a mi Malik **1**

Debe ser culpa suya, toda esta oscuridad... Toda esta muerte... - murmuro Atem con una mirada furiosa intentando lanzarse de nuevo contra el ladron que parecía muy dispuesto a partirle la madre.

En dado caso el que inicio este juego de destruccion y muerte fue tu maldito tio, nadie le mando a crear las mierdas del milenio - reclamo Akefia enojado - duele estar en el extremo receptor del dolor no? Quieres venganza aunque sepas que es una porqueria que no traera a lo tuyos de vuelta, solo quieres hacer algo para no sentirte tan inutil... **1**

Akefia le miro con una mueca de entendimiento burlona y Atem se horrorizo - quieres venganza cabron, no eres tan distinto a mi aunque lo niegues... Quieres vengarte y soy el único culpable aparente, no estás seguro que sea yo pero aun así quieres no sentirte tan inútil... Verdad que es horrible sentirse que no puedes hacer nada?

Atem se alejó dos pasos horrorizado mientras algo en su interior asentía de acuerdo - n-no yo no soy...

Atem eres un puto humano y ella era preciada para ti, es obvio que quieras hacer algo al verla muerta o bueno... En lo que sea que este - gruño Marik con frustración - así que ya deja tu mierda, madura y supera es momento normal en la vida humana cabron... Porque aunque los dioses te traten como uno de ellos no lo eres, y los dioses tambien son vengativos si no te hasta dado cuenta aun

Atem no dijo nada sintiendo aun muchas cosas en su interior, Marik se pellizco el puente de la nariz y miro al techo - necesitamos movernos Atem, no se tu pero yo no quiero ver a mi luz así... Así que recomponte

El tricolor estaba claro de aquello, pero darse cuenta de que quizás todos sus amigos se encontraban en semejante estado era... Tan horrible. Pero necesitaba recomponerse, nada haría quedándose asi abrumado. Respiro profundo y asintió hacia el rubio - voy a subir a la habitación de Yugi... Solo denme un segundo

El tricolor respiro profundo para entrar a la habitación de su pequeño Aibou, miro al cama... Sucia y envejecida, a su alrededor todo estaba de igual forma pero Atem esbozo una pequeña sonrisa llena de melancolía, a pesar de todo este lugar le traía tantos recuerdos bonitos. Se sento en la cama y cerro los ojos, imaginando por un segundo que su Aibou entraría por la puerta sonriente - _no debí haberme ido... No debí haberme quedado, debí haberlo visitado y me habría dado cuenta de esto antes_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y gruño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, se levantó y miro alrededor de la habitación buscando algo que le llevara a saber dónde estaba su luz - _no está la caja del rompecabezas, tampoco hay mucha ropa o fotos..._ \- se dio cuenta, osea que su Hikary había estado aquí, no solo si la "Tea" de allí abajo era una indicación y se había ido... La pregunta era si solo o acompañado.

Solo he visto a Tea... Y si veo a otro voy a derrumbarme - gimió Atem con dolor - aqui no hay nada, soy un idiota por haber venido hacia aqui...

Decepcionado salió de la habitación solo para ver reunidos a Akefia y Marik alrededor del cuerpo de Tea - que hacen...?

Umm... Estábamos mirando a la mocosa, es algo extraño... Pero su alma aun sigue dentro de su cuerpo y... - Akefia se detuvo sin saber cómo explicarse - estas cosas son realmente raras... **1**

Déjenla, si, no podemos hacer nada que más da... - Atem suspiro mirando alrededor de nuevo - vámonos de aquí, tenemos que buscar a nuestros Hikary's

Los dos morenos asintieron y salieron de la tienda de juegos, Akefia miro alrededor de la calle vacía y frunció el ceño confundido... - _esta calle me suena_ \- se dio cuenta mirando hacia un lado - oigan ustedes dos... Síganme un segundo

¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Marik en voz baja, sentía como si las cosas esas estuvieran cerca y no quería atraerles hacia ellos.

No se, pero este lugar me llama la atención - respondió el peliblanco mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido.

Los otros dos no dijeron más nada, simplemente le siguieron hasta que llegaron a unos departamentos, bastante cerca de la escuela donde iba su Hikary se dio cuenta Atem. Akefia miro el lugar pensativo y de pronto fue hacia la puerta de edificio cerrada - _creo que esta puerta nunca estuvo del todo buena, si hago esto..._ \- con un golpecito bien colocado esta cedió y se abrió con un chirrido.

Akefia entro mirando alrededor mientras aun se preguntaba qué era lo que se le hacía conocido de este lugar - oye ladrón, que es este lugar?

.... No se, pero se me hace conocido - murmuro el peliblanco yendo hacia las escaleras para subir, era un edificio pequeño y no parecía que había sido demasiado tocado por la situación... Algunas puertas estaban caídas y su interior desbaratado pero le dio igual - busquen en los departamentos a ver que pueden ver bueno

Vale... Tu a dónde iras? - pregunto Atem con el ceño fruncido.

Voy a ver algo, ustedes solo exploren joder - gruño Akefia de mal humor antes de irse.

Ya solo el peliblanco subio a paso rápido hasta que de pronto sintio que debía detenerse, miro las cuatro puertas de los departamentos y una en específico le llamo la atención poderosamente. Parpadeo y miro la puerta con atencion, era una de las mas bonitas y no parecía banalizada o forzada de ninguna manera - _ummm.... Qué es esto...? Tiene un hechizo de protección ya veo..._ \- se dio cuenta con una mirada de suficiencia.

Akefia hizo un gesto y el hechizo desapareció en seguida - _... Con razón no entraron aquí, este hechizo les repelía_ \- con ese pensamiento entro y justo como lo había pensado nada estaba fuera de lugar, miro la estancia con curiosidad y a su cabeza llegaban recuerdos que le parecian tan extraños y a la vez tan suyos. Suspiro sentándose en el mueble y miro hacia el techo para organizar sus pensamientos, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y luego abrió los ojos dispuesto a revisar el departamento.

Una sala normal le saludo y junto a el miro un par de retratos, el primero tenia a un chico peliblanco abrazado a un rubio, ambos haciendo muecas y sonriendo a la cámara - _estos son... Ryou y Malik..._ \- recordó luego de un rato de pensamiento, miro la otra foto y vio a su Hikary siendo un pequeño niño abrazado seguro de familiares.

Algo le dijo que debía guardar ambas fotos, así que las saco de su lugar y sonrió doblándolas un poco - bueno... A seguir! - se levantó del mueble dejando las fotos donde podría tomarlas al final de su expedición y siguió caminando por la casa.

Su siguiente parada fue el baño donde todavía había bastantes artículos de tocador - _Ryou siempre fue de esos que compraban por cantidad, supongo que eso me beneficia ahora_ \- saco todo lo util del baño y le dejo en un pequeño montón en la sala - creo que voy a necesitar otro bolso o... Para algo existe la magia demonios

Entro a una habitación y miro que seguro era la de invitados, en un closet encontró varios futones, sabanas y almohadas relativamente limpias que le hicieron sonreír encantado - _al menos dormiremos como reyes en esta mierda_ \- pensó sacando los futones y las demás cosas, nada era demasiado grande asi que ya se acomodarían.

Dejo las cosas con las demás y siguió recorriendo hasta que llego a la habitación de Ryou, allí miro las fotos que había regadas en las mesas, una por una las recogió para dejarlas en la cama... Esas también se las llevaría. Sonriente rebusco entre los cajones de la mesa junto a la cama y encontró varias otras cosas útiles... Pero más importante aún, consiguió un manojo de papel que le gritaba debía tomarlo.

Giro una de ellas para leer - Mama y Amane... Ohh... Estas son las cartas de Ryou que escribía para su familia muerta - murmuro para si mismo - porque las abra dejado...? Es más este lugar parece como si fue acomodado para pasar una larga temporada a solas - se dio cuenta con el ceño fruncido. Salió de la habitación y entro a la cocina, todo estaba limpio en teoría, solo la gruesa capa de polvo normal de años sin vida aparente.

El refrigerador limpio y vacio al igual que las alacenas, Akefia esperaba que con un desastre como este al chico no le habría dado tiempo para organizar nada a este nivel - a menos que lo haya hecho antes, carajo no quiero enterarme que Ryou está aun más lejos de lo que creo - gruño para si mismo con frustración - ... No abra tocado mis cosas no...?

Corriendo regreso a la habitacion de Ryou recordando que el habia escondido algunas cosas o bueno... No el, su otro el. Movió la cama hacia un lado y golpeo la pared, encontró el espacio vacío y saco el entrepaño que había tapando el hueco en la pared. Saco la caja y sonriente miro dentro.... Varios de sus cuchillos, navajas e incluso un par armas de fuego con sus municiones - jejeje esto va a ser divertido

Akefia! Que carajos haces que te tardas tanto!? - grito Marik de pronto desde afuera.

Buscando cosas, ustedes han encontrado algo? - pregunto Akefia medio saliendo - saquen todas las baterías de los controles y demás aparatos, también los cables y... Vamos a desarmar toda esta mierda, podríamos usar algo en algún momento

Atem y Marik se miraron entre ellos confundidos, aunque luego se encogieron de hombros para hacer lo dicho mientras Akefia terminaba su negocio en la habitación de su Hikary y regreso complacido con una par de mochilas más - denme sus bolsos, vamos a ampliar mágicamente el espacio, tal y como lo hacía para robar más cosas y que no me molestara

Atem hizo una mueca pero asintió entregándole el bolso y Marik también, minutos donde Akefia hacia quien sabe qué cosa con los bolsos pasaron y ambas cosas fueron regresadas a sus dueños - ahora... Organicemos toda esta mierda y nos largamos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores lindos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capítulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Anda Atem, mata a esas cosas de una vez! - gruño Akefia desde lo alto del techo del autobús donde estaba también luchando contra los zombis.

Atem frunció el ceño - Cállate pendejo, estas mierdas no mueren por si no te has dado cuenta!

Ustedes si que se aman - fue el comentario lleno de sarcasmo del rubio algo alejado de ellos.

Alguna idea para sacarnos estas cosas de encima!? - pregunto Atem ya fastidiado de la interminable oleada de zombies, realmente no eran tantos los que habían en este camino pero si eran molestos e insistentes.

Estamos en un campo abierto, crees que podremos huir fácil!? - gruño Akefia señalando el camino alrededor.

Los tres ya llevaban varios meses caminando por el mundo ahora destruido en la búsqueda de sus luces, pero nada de nada y eso lo les hacía ni pizca de gracia. Ya ni sabían donde estaban y eso les daba igual, solo querían encontrar a sus otras mitades. Estaban tranquilos, simplemente caminando por una autopista llena de autos chocados, estaban tranquilos hasta que comenzaron a aparecer estas plagas.

Y cono era obvio, después de un rato estaban mortalmente aburridos por la situación - y si usamos uno de estos autos?

Habría que encontrar uno al que la batería todavía funcione o en su defecto no la robaran - respondió Akefia pensativo - cúbranme la espalda, dejamen ver si encuentro alguno que funcione aun.... O que pueda hacerlo funcionar-

Akefia agradeció que la parte de el que estuviera aquí aprendiera tanto y que no haya sido una blanca paloma precisamente, corriendo por la calle mientras esquivaba a los zombis buscaba un auto que estuviera no tan aporreado. Encorto un par pero desgraciadamente no encendieron, así que gruñendo les abandono y fue en búsqueda de otros.

Después de buscar un rato sin éxito gimió para si mismo - _carajo... Estas mierdas seguro tienen años sin funcionar, creo que sería mejor...._ \- frunciendo el ceño regreso hacia una camioneta, más o menos grande y que parecía no estar tan deteriorada, además estaba medio escondida por un autobús y la maleza - _vamos a ver que tienes bebe, pero de que te enciendo, te enciendo_

-Akefia hazme el favor de mover ese culo! - grito Marik de repente con expresión fastidiada.

-Te esperas mierda! Estoy haciéndo de mecánico ahora mismo! - gruño Akefia en respuesta mientras dejaba su bolso a un lado y abría el capo, de verdad agradecía que la parte de el que quedo en este mundo aprendiera tanto.... Si no los tres estarían bastante jodidos.

No parecía haber nada malo, quizás las piezas de goma estaban algo gastadas y se encargó de cambiarlas ajustando piezas de otros vehículos lo más rápido que pudo, también cambio algunas piezas que parecían estar oxidadas - _esta mierda esta básicamente nueva, el dueño seguro acababa de comprarla_ \- se dio cuenta. Un cambio de aceite que también robo de otros y algo de agua fueron suficiente para que hiciera un nuevo intento por encenderla con el par de cables de saco de debajo del asiento.

Parecía que iba a funcionar pero esta murió antes de quedarse encendida, Akefia gruño golpeando el volante antes de que se le ocurriera algo - _será la batería....? Parecía nueva, aunque con el tiempo seguro se descargó... Pero como cargo esa porquería sin energía eléctrica!?-_

Frunciendo el ceño pensó en la situación hasta que se le ocurrió algo - oigan! Alguno de ustedes dos tienen algún hechizo que tenga que ver con la electricidad?-

.... Yo conozco uno - respondió Atem confundido.

-Genial, ahora mismo vas a ser mi toma corriente - complacido Akefia bajo del auto y saco de su bolso un par de herramientas que había robado.

De verdad que ir a la casa de Ryou había sido de lo mas de útil, en todo el edificio habían encontrado herramientas y cosas que aun ahora usaban. Junto con los bolsos adaptados mágicamente para llevar cualquier cosa que quisieran, bueno si tenían sus límites pero aun no los habían sobrepasado. El tenía un par de bolsos, uno tipo morral militar y el otro uno tipo bolsa sencillo. El interior de ambos estaba cargado de glifos especiales que creaban un "bolsillo" que básicamente mandaba las cosas a otro lugar fuera de este plano y con una chispa de su magia las regresaba a su manos.

Saco la batería y le conecto un par de cables - Atem sostén esto y usa ese hechizo eléctrico, ahora - ordeno al ver a Marik luchar un poco para que las cosas esas no se acercaran a ellos.

Atem se concentró y Akefia miro como sus manos que sostenían el cobre de los cables soltaban ligeras chispas, no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba cargando la batería o si ya estaba completa así que espero un poco a ver si sucedía - se mueven joder! - grito el rubio de pronto.

Joder así tendrá que quedar - gruño Akefia frustrado y tomándo la batería para volver a unirla al vehículo.

Un nuevo intento por encenderla y para su alegría funciono esta vez, bajo a paso rápido y tomo su bolso para arrojarlo dentro - muevansen y suban carajo!-

Tu sabes manejar esta cosa no? - pregunto Atem subiendo junto a el.

-....Ummm... Yo aprendo rápido, además recuerdo algunas cosas - respondió el peliblanco con una sonrisa salvaje.

Atem sospecho que no moriría precisamente a manos de los zombis, suspiro mirando a Marik correr y subirse de un salto en la parte trasera de la camioneta - arranca esta mierda carajo! - grito el rubio desde atrás con las cosas esas corriendo para subirse.

Cosa que hizo el peliblanco sin tardanza, arranco a toda máquina y derrapo un poco intentando acostumbrarse al manejo del volante, atropellando algunos zombis y dejándoles morder el polvo detrás de el. La velocidad a la que iba le hizo sonreír con adrenalina y giro la cabeza sacándole infantilmente la lengua a los zombies ya muy detrás de ellos - mira el camino maldita sea!! - chillo Atem horrorizado derrepente.

Akefia lo hizo sin inmutarse y noto que estaban bastante cerca de chocar de forma horrible contra otro auto, sin alterarse aun viro el auto y haciendo chirriar los cauchos - ves? Estamos bien

.... Mejor no te hablo cabron - murmuro Atem con un hilo de voz mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su asiento.

-Seras marica, todo está perfectamente controlado - dijo Akefia con total tranquilidad - ahora... Vamos a recorrer! Algún día tendremos que encontrar a tu luz en este mundo de mierda y con un auto esto debería ser más sencillo

-Japón es enorme y Yugi podría estarse moviendo igual que nosotros, en este punto ya no se qué demonios hacer - gimió Atem con desesperanza - Yugi podría estar en un lugar y nosotros moviéndonos hacia otro, para cuando lleguemos el podría estar demasiado lejos

El peliblanco le miro con el ceño fruncido - Deja de ser tan imbécil, así como se podría estar alejando también podría estarse acercando-

Espero que realmente tengas razón - Atem nunca pensó que escucharía un consuelo para el de Akefia, aunque tampoco había pensado ver en esta y muchas de las situaciones en las que últimamente se veía así que intentaba no sorprenderse tanto con su vida actual - ahora donde vamos...?-

A donde sea que llegue esta estúpida carretera - respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Mierda... Yug, ayúdame por aquí! - chillo cierto rubio estando rodeado por varios zombies - me quede sin plomo!

.... Dame un momento que yo también estoy bastante liado! - respondió desde lejos una voz frustrada - Joey que tu no tenías una Katana hace nada!? Úsala! Kaiba te enseño no?

Tsk! - el aludido parpadeo sintiéndose como un idiota, saco de su funda el arma que había adquirido hace poco y con una sonrisa salvaje comenzó a cortar a las bestias frente a el.

Algo alejado de el estaban un tricolor algo bajito y una chica rubia mucho más alta, ambos espalda contra espalda y defendiéndose de los zombies que venían en enormes cantidades - oye Mai... Estas bien?

Yo, genial estas cosas no pueden joderme - gruño la rubia con una sonrisa descarada - yo soy la que debería estarte preguntando a ti si estás bien, esa herida tuya no se veía para nada bien Yugi-

El tricolor hizo una mueca ante el comentario, tanto por intentar olvidar la cosa horriblemente dolorosa en su costado y esta venía a recordárselo - estoy bien vale? Vamos a resistir hasta que regresen los demás

Con un demonio bastardo! Seto regresa ahora que me estoy hartando! Vas a dormir en el techo! - grito de pronto Joey haciendo que goterones cayeran por sus frentes - me podrían decir de nuevo que carajos hacemos aquí!?-

Sirviendo de carnada humana mientras Seto y Mokuba buscan el repuesto para nuestra fortaleza - respondió Mai sin vergüenza o pena por su posición - así que... Hazme el favor de subirle a la música Rebe!

Un fuerte rock que hacia vibrar las calles de donde estaban subió de intensidad en cuanto la pequeña rubia movió la rueda desde la seguridad de un tejado, el grupo sabía que todos los zombies alrededor vendrían a ellos.... Esa era la idea, pero no significaba que les gustara, solo esperaban que sus dos compañeros encontraran esa pieza pronto.

Los zombies comenzaron a llegar a grandes cantidades mientras el reducido grupo se defendía como podía - _.... Creo que esta cosa se abrió, Serenity va a matarme_ \- pensó Yugi con una mueca de dolor al sentir el dolor y la humedad en su costado - _de verdad que debí haber lanzado esa granada..._

De pronto se estaban viendo contra las cuerdas, demasiado llegaban a su alrededor y ellos eran demasiado pocos. Afortunadamente miraron como justo por la calle frente a donde estaban aparecían un par de faros incandescentes, sonrieron con alivio al ver su fortaleza comenzar a andar de nuevo y más aun cuando esta atropellaba a los zombies sin problemas quitándoles algunos de encima. 

Vamos chicos! Suban rápido! - grito una mujer de cabellos castaños desde la puerta del vehículo - ya está listo!

Ya era hora demonios - gruño Joey con una mirada agria mientras se hacía camino hacia la entrada del vehículo.

Rebe... Como vas a bajar de allí? - pregunto Yugi preocupado mirando a la chica recogiendo el estereo y la batería a la que estaba conectado.

La rubia le sonrió desde arriba - Tu no te preocupes amor, soy una chica fuerte!

Y yo la ayudare, tu vas a subir para que Serenity vuelva a coserte esa herida... No soy tonta y puedo ver cómo estas sangrando a travez de la ropa - gruño Mai mirándole con severidad.

El tricolor hizo un puchero pero sin embargo asintió para correr detrás de Joey, no podía negar que estaba algo mareado y eso siempre eran malas noticias estando en el medio de esta mamada de zombies. Llego y fue ayudado por Joey para que terminara de subir al alto vehículo y se lanzó al suelo con un gemido.

Yugi-kun, estas bien? - pregunto Serenity al verle tirado con una expresión dolida, el tricolor solo tuvo que señalar su costado para que ella supiera que sucedía - .... Vamos a la habitación Yugi

Voy - el tricolor sabía que iba a recibir su regaño por parte de la chica, asi que con una expresión de niño pequeño regañado fue hasta donde le dijeron siendo seguida por la chica.

Joey se quedó allí y desde su lugar cuido la espalda de las dos rubias hasta que subieron al vehículo - Moki! Seto! Arranquen esta cosa! - grito Joey cerrando y asegurando la puerta. Hubo un pequeño temblor y todos supieron que ya estaban saliendo del peligro, Joey suspiro arrojando todas las cosas que llevaba encima al suelo para caminar hacia el frente... Justo donde estaba la cabina de manejo - encontraron lo que esta cosa necesitaba?

No, pero le adaptamos otra cosa y pues... Funciona - respondió Mokuba, ahora un poco más alto y menos infantil.

No creo que presente fallas en un tiempo - comento Seto con seriedad - estamos seguros por ahora al menos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, aqui les traje un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

-....Qué demonios hacemos de nuevo en Domino!? - gruño Marik mirando frustrado la ciudad - Akefia, que no era que sabias a donde ibas!?-

Se me hizo familiar el camino, no pensaba que estaba volviendo a este hueco olvidado por los dioses - respondió Akefia sin dejar de conducir sumamente aburrido -no era precisamente mi idea, así que si quieren doy vuelta y vemos...-

-No, ya estamos aquí... Al menos pasemos la noche y saludemos al menos a los que nos ayudaron aquí - dijo Atem con una mirada apagada mientras veía alrededor, principalmente al edificio (anteriormente majestuoso) de Kaiba Corp a lo lejos... Todo acabado y medio derrumbado en algunas partes.

Como quieras, me da completamente igual - murmuro Akefia mirando por la ventana del auto algunos zombies que intentaban alcanzar en vano la camioneta - vamos de una vez con esos tres a ver cómo han estado entonces-

Fue un viaje corto desde donde estaban, los tres tienen buena memoria pero ninguno como Akefia que se había acostumbrado a grabarse hasta la más mínima parte de cualquier camino por el que fuera transitado, andar por el desierto no era fácil y esa habilidad era bastante útil en su antigua "profesión".

Atem toco por un largo rato en donde recordaban que habían entrado al lugar sin que nadie respondiera, se mordió el labio preocupado mientras seguía intentado hasta que Marik se hartó de ello - no están carajo, seguro ya no encontraron nada de comer aquí y migraron a otra ciudad... Quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado - o... No estaban vivos y ahora agrandaban el enorme ejército de zombies, pero ninguno diría aquello.

Vamos a pasar la noche aquí - Akefia se estiro para abrir el pequeño espacio que estaba dispuesto para entrar y los tres entraron mirando el espacio algo vacío, era obvio que tenía algo de tiempo desocupado y por la forma en que estaban dispuestas lo que quedaba les dijo que los tres que habían vivido aquí se habían ido, cosa que le dio tranquilidad a Atem.

Ninguno de los presentes tenían muchas ganas de hablar así que lo único que hicieron fue acomodarse en los futones para dormir, sin saber lo que el día siguiente les deparaba...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ya casi llegamos a Domino, así que si tienen algo que hacer comuníquenlo para cuidarnos - dijo de pronto un castaño entrando a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar - llévense armas y munición suficiente, no quiero enterarme que alguien murió-

-Oye Yug! Ven con Seto y conmigo a estirar las patitas que se lo necesitas - llamo Joey sonriente a su amigo junto a el.

El tricolor sonrió pero pronto negó con la cabeza con apariencia algo triste -.... No podría Joey, sabes que no puedo ver... Básicamente mi infancia se esta forma sin romperme y en este punto ya estoy cansado de ello, vayan ustedes... Yo me quedare aquí a cuidar nuestro hogar

Ya quedamos en que nosotras nos quedaríamos, así que tu sal y no se... - Mai se detuvo sin saber que decir, que divertido podría haber fuera actualmente...? - no se, solo sal de aquí y haz algo...

-Bueno vale, voy a salir - accedió Yugi negando con la cabeza resignado - ustedes si que son insistentes

Caminar te hará bien en tu recuperación, pero ten cuidado con hacer movimientos bruscos! - comentó Serenity entrando en la habitación.

... Eso me recuerda que debo darles una parte de mi mente a esos tipos si vuelvo a encontrármelos, mira que arrancarte semejante tajo en el costado - gruñó Joey enojado de pronto, recordando que no fueron los zombies precisamente los que hirieron a su amigo - que querían...?

Quitarme las municiones que me quedaban, sabes lo difícil que esta eso ahora mismo - Yugi suspiro mirando a una esquina - pero ya pasó, no creo que volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo

Joey se cruzó de brazos con expresión enfurruñada - Pero si lo hacemos quiero decirles unas cuantas verdades

Seto no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó al sillón algo envejecido donde Joey se acostaba cómodamente para sentarse y comenzar a peinar sus mechones, el rubio se acomodó de forma que su cabeza estaba recostada en las piernas del mayor y pareció bastante feliz por las caricias.

Yugi sonrió mirándoles, estaba tan feliz de que al menos su mejor amigo estuviera junto con alguien que le amaba. Sentía que no todo estaba perdido, aun había algo de amor en este mundo y el podía presenciarlo - _... Si te hubieras quedado Atem... Seriamos iguales o solo amigos? Como estarás tu? Espero que mejor que nosotros, la verdad es que hay una parte de mi que se alegra que te fuiste... No viste todo esto, y hay otra... Otra muy egoísta que te quiere de regreso solo para tenerte_

Chicos! Acabamos de llegar a Domino! - grito una voz extasiada de pronto y todos vieron a Mokuba llegar a donde estaban - ya estacione esta cosa, pueden hacer lo que quieran!

Genial! Vamos Yug! - grito Joey tomándole de la mano para arrastrarle hacia la salida.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Que suena así...? - murmuro Akefia con extrañeza, desde que había llegado a este mundo de nuevo todo había sido solo silencio, los únicos que hacian ruido eran ellos tres con sus conversas.

Miro a su alrededor y allí estaban sus compañeros aun dormidos, normal considerando que desde que llegaron dormían con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado... Cuidándose las espaldas por si alguno de esos monstruos estaban cerca, ahora que estaban relativamente seguros estaban aprovechando a descansar.

Suspiro decidió a ver que estaba haciendo ese ruido y pateo a Atem que era el que estaba más cerca - despierta idiota, hay algo fuera y no pienso ir solo

Vete al demonio ladrón y déjame dormir - gruño el tricolor aferrándose a las sabanas.

Akefia no tardo en volverle a patear con fuerza - Te despiertas o te saco a rastras, tu decides-

-Eres la peor molestia que he tenido en mi vida, lo sabes verdad? - Atem se sentó todo adormilado y mirando enfurruñado al peliblanco

-Mentira, Zork y tu tío son la mayor molestia en tu vida - corrigió Akefia con una sonrisa burlona - tu y yo solo somos una triste consecuencia de sus actos-

Atem suspiro sin querer pensar como refutarle eso y termino de despertarse al darse cuenta de que era cierto... Hay un ruido extrañamente mecánico sonando a lo lejos - .... Creo que hay alguien en la ciudad, será que vamos a ver?-

-Para eso te despierto pendejo - Akefia se estiro y fue hasta la salida dejando todo allí desordenado, le valía verga dejarle así ya que pronto volvería a dormir, no sintió que le seguían y giro solo para ver frustrado como Atem medio recogía su futon - .... Sera que te mueves? Vas a regresar a este lugar pronto de todas maneras

Atem le miro con frustración - Podrías dejar tu mala actitud por una vez

No, no tengo motivos para hacerlo - y con eso Akefia salió dejando la puerta abierta para Atem.

El tricolor miro brevemente a Marik acostado a sus anchas y roncando sin tapujos - _te odio, yo quiero hacer lo mismo_ \- pensó con una mirada de fastidio.

Bien... Vamos a ver qué es eso que suena tan fuerte - murmuro Akefia con una mirada pensativa, ahora que estaban fuera del lugar protegido contra el ruido podían escuchar con claridad los chirridos y crujidos de una enorme máquina.

Atem parpadeo y tomo la delantera para ver que era, caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron casi a una de las salidas de la ciudad solo para quedar con la boca abierta - e-esto es...?

.... Ese no es el Ka de tu estúpido sacerdote? - gruño Akefia con una vena resaltando debajo de su ceja.

... Bueno si, o no... Carajo pensaba que después de años y todo este desastre eso del Dragón blanco de ojos azules habría sido superado por Seto, pero ya veo que.... - Atem se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía - ... Esto es de Seto!! Demonios nadie sería tan obsesivo con ese Ka como para hacer un... Lo que sea que esto sea con su forma!!

Akefia le miro con frustración - ...Este es o no tu sacerdote?

No, bueno si lo es pero no como tal... Es su reencarnación moderna que no cree en la magia - explico Atem mientras una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro - _creo que nunca he estado tan feliz de ver algo de Seto como ahora..._

Aja... Y que hacemos con la reencarnación de tu sacerdote? - pregunto Akefia dando vueltas alrededor de la enorme construcción.

Parecía ser una especie de robot o vehículo que andaba por las calles y escombros sin problemas, ninguno de los dos entendía demasiado que era... Solo que era lo más tecnológico que habían visto desde que llegaron y solo Seto habría sido capaz de crearlo en este lio, Atem no podía pensar en nadie más que el capaz de semejante hazaña. Era enorme y en apariencia bastante formidable, aunque ruidosa lo que hacía un verdadero milagro que todos los zombies del lugar no se hubieran aproximado para este momento.

Oh es que ya los habían eliminado? Eso y más cosas pasaban por la pesada mente del faraón, que sentía una pequeña chispa de esperanza llenarse en su pecho ante la idea de que alguno de sus amigos estuviera cerca - tenemos que quedarnos aquí, si Seto esta aquí hay una posibilidad de que mi luz también lo esté!

.... Bueno, que más... Quédate tu y yo voy por Marik - Akefia no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de ver a la luz del faraón y tenía la ligera impresión de que si esta le veía a el se pondría histérico, mejor que Atem hablar un poco con el mocoso antes - explícale no estás tu solo antes de que le de el ataque al verme a Marik y a mi, no quiero más estupidez de "es tu culpa!"

Bien - fue lo único que pudo responder Atem hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabía que esperar y eso le tenía ansioso.

Akefia se fue y el se quedó allí, plantado en su lugar esperando que realmente esto fuera de sus amigos, no soportaría ver algo más. Paso un minuto, luego dos, tres y más tiempo mientras Atem estaba allí sin querer moverse. De pronto comenzó a escuchar algo parecido a risas extrañamente conocidas acercarse y camino hacia ella tenso de la expectativa, escondido detrás de unos escombros pudo ver a un trio de chicos caminar hacia la máquina y no pudo moverse más al verle allí... Casi como lo recordaba.

Su luz se veía hermosa a pesar del horrendo paisaje, parecía solo un poco más alto y un toque más endurecido, pero por lo demás parecía exactamente igual. También se alegró de ver a Joey allí y.... Momento, se estaba besando con Kaiba!!?? - _... Ahora si estoy_ _aterrado_

Seto-kun, deja de estar celoso... A Mai no le van los chicos sabes? - comento Yugi de pronto pasando por el lado de un congelado Atem - así que deberías dejar de discutir tanto con ella que solo se divierte a costilla tuya, además a Joey tampoco le van mucho las chicas-

-Oye! Si me van, solo que este bastardo me tiene hechizado- gruño el rubio con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Seguro, Seguro~ - asintió el tricolor con una mirada picara - nunca jamás miraste a ninguna niña por estar ocupado gritándole a Seto o peleando con Seto... O, hubo algún momento que no buscaras a Seto?

Joey desvió la mirada avergonzado - ..... Cállate Yugi-

Yugi se rio divertido mientras el castaño seguía guiando al rubio por su cintura que apretaba posesivamente - _solo hizo falta un apocalipsis y que Seto casi muriera para que Joey se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía, mas terco no me pudiste salir la verdad_ \- pensó divertido - vamos chicos, tenemos que volver a Kyoto para dejar a las chicas

 _Irse...? No! No puedo permitirlo_ \- pensó Atem pero a pesar de eso aun seguía congelado en su lugar, miro desde su escondite como el trio siguió de largo sin notarlo y eso le dio valor para salir - ... Y-Yugi espera! Y-Yo...

El tricolor más pequeño se quedó quieto al escuchar su nombre, giro en dirección al llamado y se quedó estático al ver al antiguo faraón allí... - A-Atem...? - susurro el Hikary sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina.

Ambos se miraron con fijeza por un rato, ninguno parecía estar respirando siquiera... Hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por las mejillas de Yugi, dio un paso tentativo hacia su otra mitad y antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía corrió hacia el con los ojos rojos por el llanto. Atem atrapo entre sus brazos a su luz necesitada de consuelo y ambos cayeron en el suelo abrazándose con fuerza, siendo observados por dos chicos aun congelados de sorpresa y una sombra que no parecía tan complacida por la pantalla.

**"Bueno, supongo que esto es un problema que debo de solucionar pronto...."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje hasta aquí llegue por hoy mis amores!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amores mios, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer un nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia suspiro mirando el cielo negro y lleno de nubes moradas con un toque de melancolía - _... Donde estarás Hikary? Ya encontramos al mocoso del faraonsete.... Después vamos por ti, no te preocupes..._

El podía recordar con toda claridad ahora y no le gustaban mucho muchas cosas de sus recuerdos, no siempre fue bueno con el niño y eso no le gustaba. Podía recordar como muchas veces quiso ser bueno con el o intentaba serlo (diablos, le recordaba demasiado a el mismo para no intentarlo, solo que más suave e inocente), intento muchas veces buscar su amistad hasta que sentía como algo se apoderaba de el y convertía sus intentos de amistad en una triste burla que rayaba en la manipulación malsana.

Sabía muy bien que era eso que se apoderaba de el (como no saberlo? Fue la mayor cagada de su vida) y no se sentía orgulloso - _yo solo había querido hacer algo por mi familia, pero ni para eso serví_ \- se dijo a si mismo con frustración - por eso voy a hacer algo útil conmigo mismo y ayudarte - se dijo a si mismo retomando su camino hacia donde habían dejado a Marik.

Le ayudaría porque recordaba que su Hikary había intentado ayudarle, había intentado ser su amigo y consolarlo a pesar de todo el maltrato. Fue el único el este mundo de mierda que demostró tenerle algo de empatía... Los raros momentos que Zork le dejaba ser el mismo claro - Tsk! Pudo haberme dejado compartir con el, hice todo lo que me pidió...

**"Aww... Que tierno te has vuelto... Mira que encariñarte con Yadonushi, aunque la verdad no fuiste tan útil como crees, digo... No me liberaste... O si...?"**

Akefia se detuvo, congelado por escuchar una burlona y fría voz resonando a su alrededor - ..... Z-Zork...? - murmuro preguntándose que tan mal estaba la situación ahora mismo hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle - _no... Esa no es la voz de Zork... O no es la que recuerdo, esa voz se me hace conocida... Pero no es la de Zork_

**"Aunque no hizo falta que ni tu o nadie lo hiciera, encontré mi propio camino..."**

Quien carajos eres...? - gruño Akefia al aire con el ceño fruncido, retrocedió dando vueltas sobre si mismo queriendo ver al que hablaba - deja de ser un cobarde y sal ahora mismo!

**"De verdad quieres eso...?"**

Solo los rápidos reflejos de Akefia le salvaron de ser asesinado por una enorme estaca negra que salió de detrás de el, giro apresurado solo para confundirse de ver solo el vidrio resquebrajado de un edificio detrás de el - que mierda...? - se acercó más esperando ver algo pero solo su reflejo roto por el vidrio resquebrajado fue lo que vio.

**"Sabes es curioso, nunca he visto un reflejo tan exacto tuyo... Un ser roto y sin propósito, eso es lo que eres"**

Podrías callarte y mostrarte? - Akefia estaba ya bastante cabreado con esa voz, parpadeo cuando miro como su reflejo se transformó de pronto. Solo duro unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que pudiera detallar la imagen... Su cabello había crecido y se había hecho más plateado, su piel se había vuelto blanca y su reflejo más pequeño... Aunque lo que le hizo alejarse respirando agitado fue el parecido que esa visión tenía con su Hikary e incluso el mismo.

**"No pidas algo que no puedes aguantar pequeño ladrón..."**

Qué coño eres? - Akefia se levantó mirando alrededor sin poder ver nada de nuevo.

Espero un rato pero no escucho nada y maldijo al entender que estaba solo, o bueno... Eso fue hasta que escucho los gemidos y jadeos de las cosas que al parecer se acercaban a el - _ohh... Demonios, buen momento para haber dejado mis armas..._

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Después de un rato de abrazos Yugi abrió los ojos como platos al pensar en una cosa, rápidamente se desenredo de los brazos ajenos y golpeo con fuerza la mejilla del Faraón - que demonios haces tu aquí!!? Estabas bien en el otro mundo!! Nadie te llamo, porque viniste!!?? Y-Yo tenía el consuelo de que al menos tu estabas bien

Y-Yugi, aibou vine por ti... Es más, debí haber v-venido antes y por eso m-me disculpo... - susurro Atem tranquilizadoramente, entendía porque su luz decía todo eso - te ayudare a resolver esto, no vas a volver a estar solo eso te lo juro-

-Nadie te llamo! T-Tu estabas seguro, porque se te ocurrió venir!? - grito el menor aun pareciendo enojado o mejor dicho triste - que vamos a resolver!? No se cuánto llevas aquí pero espero que lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de lo imposible que es eso! Que vamos a salvar? Aquí ya no queda nada que salvar!! Así que puedes regresar por donde viniste!! **1**

Atem frunció el ceño con algo de decepción - a ti quiero salvarte y se que todavía hay personas por allí que merecen ayuda... Mi luz habría estado de acuerdo y nunca dicho que algo es imposible, nada es imposible que no recuerdas? Vencimos a Zork, juntos... Resolveremos esto juntos-

-Bien que nos hizo ganarle a esa cosa, quizás habría sido mejor abrirles las puertas nosotros mismo... Si acababa con todo de una y no dejaba a nadie así - señalo histérico a su alrededor - habría sido más humano, sabes cuantos han sufrido!? Si Zork destruía el mundo de un solo habría sido mucho más amable para todos que esto!

-Yugi, primero cálmate y piensa en lo que dices - pidió Atem en voz baja y dolida - sabes que no quieres eso, te conozco Aibou y se que quieres ayudar a todas las pobres personas que aun quedan en este infierno-

-Me conocías! Y si, quizás hace tiempo si quería eso, ahora solo quiero que los que me importan estén bien! - gruño el Hikary enojado, aunque Atem podía ver como su pobre Hikary parecía atormentado por lo que decía - ya no quiero correr buscando una solución que no hay y en el proceso perder a alguien que ha estado conmigo siempre, además... Porque lo haría!? Sabes lo que la "pobre gente" que queda hace hoy en día!? Se matan, ya no sabes a quien temerle más si a las personas con las que te topes o a los zombies! Todos son malos o quieren hacerte daño y me vas a disculpar pero no me voy a arriesgar yo o a los demás, no de nuevo así que puedes irte AHORA!! Llegaste años tarde Atem, ahora mismo no queda nadie a quien ayudar!

Yugi se giró respirando agitadamente para salir corriendo en dirección desconocida, Atem quiso ir por el pero una mano le detuvo - ehh hombre déjale que se despeje un poco, eso de aparecerte así después de tanto seguro que hizo volverle loco... Seguro no siente la mitad de lo que dijo - tranquilizo Joey con un intento de sonrisa - ... Aunque tiene razón en algo... Tu qué haces aquí...? Se suponía que estabas en el otro mundo y que yo sepa no se puede cruzar de regreso así como así... O si?

Yo... - Atem suspiro pellizcándose el puente de la nariz para comenzar a explicar lo que había pasado con el hasta este punto, claro dejando de lado por ahora a sus dos compañeros quizás no tan bienvenidos.

-Bueno amigo si tu objetivo es salvar a los Hikarys... Ósea Yugi y... Como era? Así! Bakura y el chico Egipcio ese estas en un problema - dijo Joey soltando un suspiro.

-¿Por que lo dices? Ya encontré a Yugi, solo es cuestión de seguir buscando a los otros dos chicos... - Atem se mordió el labio ante la posibilidad que se le ocurrió - .... O les paso algo...?

-De eso no tengo idea, Atem tengo más de 11 años que no veo ni se nada de esos dos - el moreno quería que lo tragara ahora mismo por eso, porque las cosas debían ser tan complicadas siempre!? - Seto... Tu recuerdas que fue lo que paso con ellos?-

-Bakura fue llamado por su padre recuerdas? No se los detalles del porque pero el viajo a Inglaterra para encontrarse con el unos seis meses antes de que este caos se desatara - explico el castaño con seriedad - y el rubio tuvo que ir a ayudar a sus hermanos a Egipto con algo relacionado al trabajo, si mal no recuerdo se fue una semana antes que el otro

Ósea que ninguno de los dos está en Japón ni aunque estén bien - Atem sentía que iba a desmayarse, buscar a los Hikarys aquí era una cosa... Pero ahora esto se estaba transformando en algo tan imposible como Yugi se lo había planteado - ... Necesitamos encontrarlos, quien sabe cómo estén...-

-Pues la verdad te deseo mucha suerte con eso de salir de Japón, una isla bien alejada del continente sin un barco o avión - comento Seto burlón.

Atem les miro suplicante - Debe haber una forma, chicos ellos dos son nuestros amigos no? Deberíamos hacer al menos el intento por ayudarles, ver como están... Eso es lo que siempre hacemos-

-....Atem las personas cambian, son diez años los que han pasado... Diez años de pura mierda donde el "poder de la amistad" no nos ha sido demasiado útil... - Joey hizo una mueca sufrida al recordar a la chica que siempre salía con cosas como esas y principalmente como, al inicio de esto no pudieron hacer nada por salvarle -de verdad... creo que no podemos ayudarte... Esta vez no-

-Están juntos ustedes y han sobrevivido juntos, eso demuestra que su amistad si les ha protegido - gruño Atem sintiéndose asfixiado por la situación.

-Atem, sabes cuantos de nosotros quedamos? Solo Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Serenity, Mai, Rebeca y yo... - enumero con tristeza el rubio - Tristan, Tea, Duke y todos los demás que conocíamos y apreciábamos son uno más de estas cosas; concuerdo con Yugi en que no se si quiero arriesgar a alguien más de los nuestros por salvar lo que queda del mundo-

Atem bajo la mirada sin saber que más decir, realmente quería hacer algo pero... Solo no podría y aunque sabía que contaba con Akefia y Marik (lo cual era demasiado irónico considerando que eran sus enemigos o lo fueron alguna vez). Quería ayudar pero solo difícilmente podría...

Ninguno de ellos noto la sombra que veía todo complacida

**"Al parecer no voy a tener que hacer mucho para que no molesten, eso es excelente"**

* * *

_Cerca..._

_Porque tenía que venir? Yo no soportaría verle morir, verle atacarme transformado en un monstruo... A el no_ \- lloro en su mente el Hikary tricolor acurrucado en una esquina mirando al suelo _\- y-yo... No me he sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, solo de verlo mi corazón ha comenzado a volverse loco... Pero a la vez no te quiero aquí, no quiero verte morir_ **+**

**"aww... Pobre pequeña luz, te duele mucho no? Vamos a hacerte el favor de acabar con tu sufrimiento"**

Yugi parpadeo en cuanto escucho una voz ligeramente conocida susurrarle casi en su oído esas palabras y casi al instante se tensó sintiendo como comenzaban a llegar cientos de esas cosas a donde estaba - _.... Demonios, que tan lejos estarán los chicos?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Estos cabrones donde demonios andan? - gruño Marik levantandose y mirándose solo en el pequeño lugar, aunque suspiro al ver que todas las cosas de los otros dos donde debería estar - voy a ver donde se metieron ese par, espero que no se hayan dejado matar

Marik suspiro para armarse bien antes de salir, pero ni siquiera termino de doblar una esquina antes de escuchar un grito de dolor. Parpadeando corrio hacia donde se escucho el grito y sus ojos se abrieron al ver los cabellos tricolores caer al suelo - ese es... El Hikary del Faraon..? Mierda esta sangrando

No sabia si seria buena idea, pero tenia que ayudarle o iba a ser el almuerzo de esas cosas que le rodeaban. Asi que con una sonrisa salvaje saco su dos espadas y comenzo a cortar a los Zombies a diestra y siniestra, asi se hizo un hueco hacia el Hikary que jadeaba en el suelo - oye pequeño Hikary, dime que no estiraras la pata o si no al faraon le dara un ataque

Q-Quien eres tu..? - jadeo el mas pequeño y Marik maldijo al notar que no parecia demasiado conciente que se diga.

Te sacare de aqui pequeña luz, solo dame un... - Marik tuvo que agacharse cuando una enorme espina casi no le atravieza el pecho - que carajos es eso!?

N-No se... Nunca h-he visto... E-Eso - murmuro el tricolor desde el suelo haciendo que Marik frunciera el ceño, el tampoco habia visto algo como eso en el tiempo que estuvo aqui - u-una me d-dio y...

No hables mas, conserva tu fuerza - Marik ni siquiera podia girarse a ver al tricolor, no cuando un par de estacas volvieron a salir de la nada directo hacia el... Eso sin contar los monstruos a su alrededor - _tsk! Esto es una porqueria..._

V-Vete, yo v-voy a estar b-bien - susurro de pronto el tricolor intentando levantarse y mostrandole al otro lo ensangrentado que se encontraba.

No sea pendejo, ni siquiera deberias estar de pie - gruño Marik antes de hacer que ambos se agacharan cuando un par de estacas salieron diparadas en su direccion - _demonios... Esas mierdad que son?_ \- se pregunto girando para ver una de ellas que habia parecia haberse derretido en tinta negra - _esa es magia de las sombras... No, esas son sombras condensadas... Quien podria tener semejante control de las sombras para hacer algo asi.... Seas como sea yo solo no voy a poder salir de esta o sacar a este mocoso con bien de aqui_

Marik salto con arma en mano de pronto al sentir varias de esas cosas avalanzarse sobre ellos y rebusco entre sus bolsillo aquel radio que le habian entregado hacia tiempo - _solo espero que alguno de los imbesiles esos se hayan llevado el suyo o este mocoso no la cuenta_

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Podrian dejarme de joder carajo!? - siseo Akefia cortando un par de zombies a la mitad con fastidio y mirando frustrado a los 40 que le rodeaban - de verdad que hoy no es mi dia....

De pronto hubo un ruido de interferencia en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y supo que era el radio, retrocedio un poco cambiando el arma de mano para tomar el radio - que quieres!?

Podrias venir a ayudarme? Estoy cerca de donde dormimos - gruño Marik a travez del aparato.  
Estoy tan en problemas como tu, asi que estas jodido - respondio Akefia retrocediendo un poco para cortar un par de zombies a la mitad y cortar la cabeza de otro que venia por detras - llama al faraonsete

Un chasquido se escucho antes de las siguientes palabras - Su radio esta apagado y su luz se esta desangrando en el suelo, asi que mas te vale venir ahora

...... De verdad que voy a matar a ese faraonsete cabron, voy lo mas rapido que pueda! - Akefia suspiro para volver a guardar el radio y mirar a su alrededor como los zombies seguian saliendo de los escombros y calles - bueno me esperan en otro lado asi que necesito largarme de aqui

Aunque eso seria mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Akefia se las arreglaria... Asi que suspirando con hastio comenzo a planear como escapar de las cosas que le rodeaban, corrio hacia una calle medio vacia y subio a uno de los tejados de las construcciones mientras cortaba a los zombies que habia en su camino. Jadeo despues de correr un poco pero se alegro cuando noto que ya no tenia ningun zombi en su tracero - ahora vamos a buscar a Marik y al otro mocoso

Aunque no hizo falta buscar mucho, desde donde estaba escucho una maldicion ahogada y un par de tejados mas lejos pudo ver a Marik en una esquina sangrando considerablemente - oye creo que estas en un problema no?

No me digas! - grito con molestia el rubio, Akefia bajo de donde estaba y miro serio el monton sangrante que seguro era el Hikary del faraon.

Que tan mal esta? - no tardo en preguntar Akefia señalando al Hikary

Ni puta idea, te encargas para ver si se nos muere!? - siseo Marik frustrado y agotado, Akefia asintio y se paro frente a elloa mientras el rubio se arrodillaba junto al chico - y ten cuidado con unas estacas de sombras que salen de quien sabe donde! Esas son las que lastiman en realidad

Akefia fruncio el ceño concentrandose para que ningun daño viniera sobre los que estaban detras de el, de pronto escucho una maldicion ahogada y miro al rubio de reojo - que sucede?

Que se esta desangrando! Eso es lo que sucede, tiene un puto agujero en el estomago - grito Marik alterado - tenemos que salir de aqui antes de que termine de estirar la pata!

Tsk! El faraonsete nada que responde!? - pregunto Akefia buscando una salida.

No y olvidate del idiota, voy a cargarle asi que mas te vale haber pensado en algo para sacarnos de aqui! - gruño Marik levantandose con el Hikary en sus brazos.

Akefia volvio a mirar a su alrededor con estrés hasta que gruño comenzando a cortar a los zombies para darle espacio a los otros dos de pasar - tenemos que quitarnos esas cosas de encima!

A ver dame una idea - gruño el peliblanco de mal humor.

Vamos a escondernos, te dire si veo algo donde podamos hacerlo - dijo Marik mientras ambos corrían.

**"Eso si yo les dejo claro, tengo ganas de cargarme otra luz hoy..."**

Ninguno de los dos escucho el susurro malicioso lanzado al aire, lo que si vieron fue las cinco estacas negras que aparecieron a su alrededor - _mierda espero que esto sea suficiente_ \- penso Akefia murmurando un hechizo en voz baja, las estacas fueron lanzadas contra ellos y en el justo momento aparecio un escudo magico que detuvo por poco las estacas.

**"Tsk! Ustedes me están haciendo enojar..."**

Akefia quiso maldecir cuando de pronto comenzaron a aparecer muchas de esas armas a su alrededor, ya ni siquiera eran los zombies que de pronto dejaron de venir si no esas cosas que ciertamente eran mas peligrosas. Lo que parecieron cientas de estacas comenzaron a llover sobre ellos mientras Akefia hacia lo mas que podia por protegerles, de pronto las piernas del peliblanco flaquearon sin poder hacer un solo hechizo mas y miro enojado como varias de esas cosas se dirian hacia ellos con velocidad.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Creo que Yugi ya se ha tardado en regresar - murnuro Joey mirando alrededor inquieto.

El sabe cuidarse solo, si no ha vuelto es porque aun esta pensando o algo - murmuro Seto aburrido apoyado en una pared medio derrumbada junto a el - en cuanto se le pase seguro vendra

Pero esto no es el seguro lugar donde antes viviamos, de verdad podria haberle pasado algo - dijo Atem sintiendo tambien una inquietud extraña en su interior - pueden ir a buscarle ustedes... Si quieren yo puedo...

De pronto se detuvieron cuando algo alejado de alli una figura gigante envuelta en fuego aparecio de la nada iluminando el cielo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Atem al instante la reconocio - _... Ese es Ra en su forma fenix...? Mierda Marik!_ \- penso con apuro - chicos! Tienen que venir conmigo - y sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar jalo de la mano a Joey obligando a Seto a seguirles.

Que fue eso!? - grito Joey con los ojos muy abiertos.

..... Creo haber visto eso antes - murmuro Seto mirando directamente al moreno.

Ehh... Digamos que no vine solo a este lugar, los dioses me enviaron en compañia de los otros dos Yami's - confeso Atem mordiendose el labio nervioso por la reaccion de los otros dos.

Joey al instante se detuvo - ... Me estas diciendo que ese par de psicopatas estan aqui y tu nos llevaras con ellos!? Te volviste loco!?

No chicos veran, ellos han cambiado... Siguen siendo algo psicopatas pero no de al misma forma que antes - intento defender Atem rapidamente - .... Ellos me han ayudado mucho desde que llegue, porfavor deben confiar en mi!

Despues de un rato Joey accedio - Tsk! Que mas da, vamos a ver que hicieron esos dos... Lo ultimo que necesitamos es que hagan el mundo peor de lo que ya esta liberando un demonio

No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso, Akefia y Marik realmente parecen haber cambiado - aseguro el Faraon con una sonrisa.

Volvieron a correr hasta que de pronto llegaron a donde habian visto aparecer a Ra, solo para sorprenderse de ver las tres figuras tiradas en el suelo inconcientes - Yugi!! - gritaron espantados al ver al mas pequeño sangrando debajo del cuerpo de Marik.

Los tres corrieron y Joey saco el cuerpo sangrante de su amigo de debajo del Yami - Esos dos le hicieron algo! - grito enojado mientras veia desesperado a su amigo.

No creo... Digo, ellos son malos o lo fueron pero ahora no... - Atem hizo una mueca cuando Joey se levanto enojado con Yugi en sus brazos.

No crees que ellos sean capaces de hacer esto!? Que no recuerdas Battle City o el Juego de la Memoria!? - reclamo el rubio pasandole el Hikary al castaño silencioso detras de el - no se que clase de lavado de cerebro te hicieron y ahora mismo no me importa, lo unico que se es que no les quiero cerca de mi amigo! Quizá lo mejor sea que si regreses al otro mundo Atem y te lleves a esos dos, aqui estamos bien

Impotente Atem miro como los dos se fueron llevandose a su Hikary herido con ellos, miro la cantidad de sangre en el suelo y gimio preocupado... Para este punto no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera cuando Zork fue liberado en pleno Egipto sintio un sentimiento de impotencia tan grande como el que sentia ahora mismo.

**"umm... Eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba y quizas si apague completamente esa luz.... Jejeje"**

* * *

_Muy lejos de alli..._

Una persona algo alta miraba pensativo una enorme cupula blanca brillante que resaltaba bastante sobre las arenas negras y cielo oscuro - _se que encontrare la forma de regresarte a donde perteneces, voy a resolver esto y todo volvera a ser como antes..._ \- nada de sus rasgos podian verse por la capa morada oscura que le cubria casi completamente.

Se escucho un suspiro antes de que girara sobre sus talones y comenzara a caminar completamente solo por las arenas oscuras, detras de el la blanca cupula parecio transparentarse un poco hasta mostrar unos ojos rojos y bestiales.

La persona llego a una especie de trampilla debajo de la tierra la cual abrio y se metio dentro, camino hasta una especie de sala repleta de papeles y pergaminos escritos en un idioma estraño. Se sento frente al escritorio antes de comenzar a revisar todo buscando una respuesta por milesima vez... El no se rendiría, no podia hacerlo - _te volvere a ver, solo espero que estes bien amigo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como estan? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Me quieren explicar qué demonios fue lo que pasó y porque Yugi estaba herido!? - siseo Atem furioso en cuanto miro que estaban despertando los otros dos.

.... Ve a gritarle a tu madre cabron, nosotros protegimos al mocoso lo mejor que.... - Akefia se detuvo mirando a su alrededor - .... Donde esta tu luz?

Se la llevaron, se la llevaron y ahora no quieren que estemos con ellos - gruño el tricolor alterado - no quieren resolver nada, no quieren nada... S-Solo quieren q-que vuelva y les deje e-en este infierno

Marik hizo un ruido frustrado en su garganta - les buscamos por meses... Les buscamos para que nos ayudaran y unirnos para resolver esto solo para que nos patearan, esto es una mierda...

Se llevaron a Yugi, e-el estaba herido y... - la garganta de Atem se contrajo por el cumulo de emociones dentro de el - no me d-dejaron verle siquiera

Tsk! Yo no vine a esta mierda y busque por meses a esos imbeciles por nada, asi que me van a escuchar y me sabe a mierda lo que piensen - dijo Akefia con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba ignorando el agotamiento de su cuerpo.

Akefia no creo que sea buena...! - Atem se detuvo cuando miro como el peliblanco se fue ignorandole totalmente.

No te preocupes, seguro les grita un poco o les da unos cuantos coscorrones para que reaccionen de una vez - tranquilizo Marik buscando manera de sentarse.

Atem suspiro y asintió queriendo que de verdad Akefia les convenciera...

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

Joey estaba muriendo de preocupación sentado esperando que Mokuba y su hermana terminaran de salvar a su amigo, y no era el único... Junto a el estaba lo que quedaba de la pandilla esperando noticias del mas pequeño de todos. Ya llevaban más de media hora en esta situación y Joey sentía que se volvería loco, de pronto miro salir a Serenity y trago saliva por la cara tristona que poseía - dime que Yugi esta bien!

.... Bueno, ahora mismo esta vivo pero perdió mucha sangre y sigue perdiendo - murmuro la chica mirando al suelo - ese agujero en su estomago no es algo que podamos simplemente coser como hacemos normalmente... Es algo delicado y realmente aquí ninguno somos médicos, si sigue perdiendo sangre me temo que...

Quien eres tu y como te metiste aqui!? - escucharon gritar de pronto a Mokuba desde donde tenían a Yugi y todos se levantaron para ir a ver que sucedia.

Joey fue el primero en llegar y mirar furioso al ladrón sobre su amigo herido - aléjate de el!

El que tiene que alejarse eres tu, si este mocoso se me muere por tu culpa no respondo por mis actos - siseo Akefia enojado - asi que lárgate de aquí!

Si crees que voy a dejar que le hagas mas daño estas muy... - Joey de pronto se congelo y miro a Akefia medio asustado.

Otro gesto del ladron mientras un aura rojiza el envolvia y todos se congelaron en sus lugares - asi esta mejor, ahora puedo concentrarme en este mocoso

Joey lleno de impotencia e ira miro a Akefia caminar alrededor de la habitación con apuro - deja de mirarme asi, tuve heridas peores en el antiguo Egipto y me cure yo mismo, salvar a este niño no sera ningun problema

Para que lo salvarías? - pregunto Joey con el ceño fruncido aun sin poder moverse.

Porque me da la gana de salvarle y porque si no lo hago este mundo se va a la mierda, no es que ne importe realmente... Pero es el mundo de mi Hikary y dudo mucho que el quiera que este asi - dijo Akefia serio mientras su magia iba del cuerpo suyo al del Hikary inconsciente - necesito encontrarle, quien sabe en que estado o donde este mi Hikary... Ustedes me ayudaran a encontrarlo así tenga que obligarles!!

Tsk! Ya le dijimos a Atem que no podemos arriesgarnos a... - Joey se detuvo cuando escucho el fuerte golpe que dio Akefia contra la camilla de metal.

Y yo dije que me vale verga lo que quieran, vamos a resolver esto juntos! No me he aguantado al faraonsete por meses para quedar en el aire solo porque ustedes se acordabaron derrepente - Akefia suspiro para volver a concentrarse en el Hikary, mirando complacido como poco a poco el agujero se cerraba - desde que murio mi gente me prometi a mi mismo que nadie que este conmigo moriria de nuevo y aun lo mantengo, asi que si estan conmigo no les dejare morir... Nunca deje morir a ninguno de mis compañeros ladrones y si ustedes están conmigo imbesiles tampoco les dejare morir

Y como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? - pregunto Seto esta vez serio.

Akefia ni le miro para responder - Pues tomaran confianza sobre la marcha porque de aquí no me sacan hasta que no se decidan a buscar una solución junto con nosotros y no es que voy a hacer una estupidez para demostrar que soy confiable... Realmente me vale verga si confían o no en mi

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Seto suspiro y asintio - esta bien... Veremos que podemos hacer pero espero no arrepentirme de esto

No lo harás, resolveremos esto y nadie mas saldra herido - aseguro Akefia alejándose del Hikary despues de ver la herida muchisimo mejor - hice lo mejor que pude por este chico, ahora queda cuidarle y hacer que le suba la sangre

Le haremos una transfusion enseguida, aqui tenemos un pequeño banco de sangre - de verdad que todos alli agradecieron que Seto fuera tan paranoico y equipara este sitio contra casi cualquier cosa - podrias soltarnos?

No van a saltar a atacarme? - pregunto el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño.

Joey parecio querer decir algo pero fue Seto el que hablo - no, mientras tu no hagas nada que te haga sospechoso no te atacaremos

Bien, hagan lo que sea que vayan a hacer para mejorar a este niño y los que este de vagos me acompañaran para buscar a los dos idiotas - ordeno el peliblanco con expresión arisca soltando su hechizo de un solo.

Quien murio y te hizo jefe? - murmuro Joey enfurruñado.

Serenity fue la primera en moverse para ver al Hikary y sonreír aliviada al ver como el desagradable agujero en el estomago del su amigo había casi desaparecido, corrio hacia los suministros médicos para terminar de curar al chico - Yugi si esta mejor chicos, muchas gracias ehh... Como te llamas?

Soy Akefia pequeña, ahora quien viene conmigo? - pregunto Akefia sonriente.

Tsk! Deja la coquetería con mi hermana - reclamo Joey con una mirada enfurruñada.

El moreno le miro con una ceja arqueada - No estoy coqueteandole, soy amable nada más

Podrian dejar su tontería y seguir con lo nuestro? - gruño Mai tomandoles a los dos por los hombros y sin darles oportunidad de protestas se los llevo arrastrado a ambos, toda la escena paso bajo la atenta mirada de una sombra que miraba desde el espejo no tan feliz de los resultados.

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

Y... Como hiciste para llamar a Ra cuando tenemos restringido todo contacto con los dioses? - pregunto Atem queriendo sacar conversa para despejarse.

Es con los dioses que no tenemos conexión, Ra es una bestia Ka creado por el dios... Pero no es el dios, es un Ka como todos que vive en el reino de las sombras - respondio Marik tan aburrido como el otro - podemos llamar a cualquier Ka con el que tengamos conexión, solo que es mas dificil al no tener la tarjeta... Pero considerando que el reino de las sombras esta abierto y sobre el mundo cualquier Ka es accesible...

Atem parpadeo asintiendo con compresión, hasta que pronto capto una parte importante de lo dicho - .... Como que el reino de as sombras esta suelto...? Yo lo selle cuando me fui al otro mundo! Destruí a Zork!!

Pues no se que paso alli pero el Reino de las Sombras esta tan libre como Akefia y yo, de hecho.... Creo que a los dioses les fue fácil acceder a nosotros dos por ese mismo detalle - la ultima parte la murmuro casi para si mismo - creeme que conozco el reino de las sombras, estuve alli lo suficiente como para conocerle

Atem miro al cielo perdido en sus pensamientos - _... Si el reino de las sombras esta libre... Sera que Zork tambien lo esta y es el culpable de este desastre...?_ \- se pregunto a si mismo con melancolía, sintiendo que todos sus esfuerzos anteriores habían sido para nada - _... Pero no es posible, el dios de la luz se enfrento a el y lo destruyo... No podría haber sobrevivido a eso, o si...?_

Volvi cabrones y miren los que vinieron conmigo! - llamo de pronto Akefia llegando a donde ambos estaban.

... J-Joey! - llamó Atem al instante llegando con el rubio - D-Dime que Yugi esta b-bien, el s-se veía horrible y-y ensangrentado y h-herido...

A ver Cálmate, Yugi-chan esta bien... Bueno, estara bien gracias a nuestro anterior enemigo aquí - señalo Mai de forma divertida al peliblanco junto a ella.

Atem suspiro sintiendo que un peso había sido quitado de sus hombros - y te ayudaremos a resolver esto, creeme yo soy una de las que está harta de vivir mirando por sobre el hombro todo el tiempo.... Tu dinos que hacer y lo haremos como en los viejos tiempos, que dices? - continuo Mai con una sonrisa mientras a su lado Joey suspiraba para también asentir.

.... Muchas gracias chicos, de verdad que no se arrepentiras de esto, averiguaremos que fue lo que paso y lo arreglaremos - aseguro Atem con decisión.

Bueno ahora que ya dijeron tonteria y media podemos irnos? Aun tenemos que buscar nuestras cosas - Akefia ni muerto dejaria atrás las cartas y fotografías que saco de la casa de Ryou, sentía que las iba a necesitar - junto a planificar que hacer para buscar el resto de luces

Vale~ vamos y después regresamos a planear que carajos es lo que vamos a hacer - dijo Marik levantandose para comenzar a caminar.

Fue un paseo corto hacia el lugar y en cuanto llegaron todos se dispersaron a esperar que los Yami's terminaran de recoger aqui, rápidamente Atem y Marik terminaron al no tener muchas de cosas de valor en los bolsos. Solo Akefia seguia sentado en el suelo rebuscando en su bolso con algo de insistencia - oye Akefia... Tu eres el que andabas con apuro, que demonios haces!?

.... No están! Alguno de ustedes dos hurgo en mis cosas!? - pregunto el peliblanco aun revisando sus alrededores - _ellas estaban aquí!!_

No se de que estas hablando idiota, que buscas? - pregunto Atem esta vez.

Las cartas y fotografías de Ryou, las saque de su casa y desde entonces las llevo conmigo! - explico Akefia volviendo a revisar en el bolso, después de un rato lo arrojo en una esquina con un gruñido frustrado - .... No están! Son importantes para mi Hikary, las necesito!

No las habras dejado en algun lugar, hay veces que tenemos que salir corriendo - intentó tranquilizar Marik.

No! Yo no las saco del sello en el bolso y si no he perdido el bolso significa que las cartas deberian estar alli, pero el sello esta vacio! - reclamo mirando con enojo a los otros dos Yamis - alguno de ustedes dos debió tomarlas porque las vi antes de dormir, donde están!?

* * *

M _uy lejos de allí..._

Volviste Kura! - llamo una figura totalmente vestida de negro con una voz suave, tenia un pesado suéter negro con capucha y unos jean del mismo color ajustados... Algo llenos del polvo de todo lo que había a su alrededor y un grueso gorro de lana que no ayudaba a mostrar sus facciones.... Solo salian unos cuantos mechones blanco y negros salir debajo.

Por supuesto que volví, porque no habría de hacerlo? - preguntó con voz burlona el peliblanco de mirada sonrisa maliciosa a travez del espejo - ... Ahora me dejas salir? Estar aqui es molesto

Tu tampoco me dejas salir y estar aquí es molesto - reclamo el otro con una voz de berrinche infantil.

Pero tu puedes caminar por todo esto! Yo no y ademas vine para hacerte compañía un ratito, que no quieres compañía? - pregunto el de ojos rojizos, casi como si le hablara a un niño pequeño a pesar del tamaño adulto del otro.

Umm... Esta bien, pero solo un ratito! - accede después de un segundo de pensamiento - _puedes salir un rato Bakura Necrophades_

Tsk! Porque siempre por un rato? Ademas ese no es mi nombre _real_ y lo sabes - gruño el peliblanco y casi como si el espejo fuera una especie de liquido comenzo a salir de este - podrias dejarme salir sin condiciones, se que no te gusta estar solo y aburrido... Anda, déjame salir para _siempre_

Umm... Nop, se que si te dejo salir me abandonaras - reclamo el de negro y por su voz parecia hacer un puchero

Pero que dices, a ti es el _único_ que no puedo abandonar ahora donde cocinas tu...? - pregunto Bakura mirando alrededor aburrido.

Yo no necesito cocinar demasiado, no tengo mucha hambre casi siempre... Pero si lo que necesitas es fuego allí hay un encendedor - señalo una esquina de la habitación vacía donde estaba el objeto - creo que funciona

El peliblanco sonrió y con un gesto hizo aparecer una pequeña pila de papeles, tomo el encendedor y comenzo a quemarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa - Kuraaaa! Que haces...? Eso huele feo

Ya termino, solo me desago de algo - murmuro asegurándose de que nada quedara de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa mis queridos amigos, como están? Yo muy bien y trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Deja de enojarte Akefia, conseguirás a tu Hikary con esos papeles o sin ellos - intento tranquilizar Marik al aun enojado ladrón junto a el.

Tu no lo entiendes, esas cartas y fotografías eran importantes... No las pude haber perdido asi como asi - murmuro el peliblanco con una mirada triste y molesta - pero bueno... Ya que

Después de un largo rato habían logrado convencer al peliblanco de continuar con su tarea, fue difícil sacarle de su búsqueda psicopata por todo el lugar pero lo consiguieron y ahora estaban todos juntos en el transporte/hogar que usaban los otros. Ahora mismo todos (menos Yugi que estaba inconsciente y Serenity que le estaba cuidando claro) estaban reunidos discutiendo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora - consiguieron que les ayudaramos, ahora cual es su gran idea para resolver esto? - pregunto Seto para comenzar esta "reunión".

Pues... Lo primero seria buscar a los dos Hikarys que faltan, los dioses resaltaron lo necesario que era mantener lo que queda de luz en el mundo vivias y sanas - respondió Atem con el mismo nivel de seriedad - el problema es llegar a donde están no?

.... Supongo que van a necesitar mi ayuda para esto no? - murmuró una voz suave llegando y todos voltearon con expresiones distintas para ver a Yugi entrar a la sala apoyándose en Serenity.

Hermana! Como le dejaste salir, esta herido! - regaño Joey levantándose al instante.

Yugi es mas terco que tu cuando quiere y no encontre forma de hacerlo quedarse descansando, en cuanto escucho la decisión de volver a luchar se levanto y no hubo forma de convencerle - explico la castaña mirando frustrada al tricolor que ya se había sentado haciendo unas cuantas muecas de dolor - pero el no se moverá de aquí, si lo hace le regresas a descansar así sea a rastras Atem

Hump! Eso no es importante ahora, creo que antes de ver que haremos creo que deberian saber como inicio esto no chicos? - dijo Yugi con un intento de sonrisa a lo que los otros tres Yami's asintieron, no haría escándalo por sus antiguos enemigos... No después de escuchar que ellos fueron los que le salvaron - bueno... Vamos a ir bastante atrás...

* * *

(Domino - 10 años antes)

Yugi hijo, como te preparas para los examenes de admisión a la universidad? - pregunto el abuelo mientras servia desayuno para el y su nieto.

Estudiando mucho, aunque seria mejor con Ryou aquí... Es un buen maestro y estudiar con el es divertido - respondió Yugi con un puchero - ademas es bueno en idiomas, una de las partes que van para los exámenes

El abuelo sonrió compresivo - Siempre pueden hacer una video llamada, en mis tiempos no existian esas cosas tan útiles

Si pero no responde, llevo una semana llamandole y nada... Nada de Facebook u otra cosa, lleva días sin conectarse - explico Yugi con un puchero - lo ultimo que supe de el es que hizo los exámenes a distancia, ya sabes el planea estudiar aquí y no en Inglaterra como quiere su padre ahora

El tricolor suspiro de fastidio, el padre de su amigo (despues de años de desaparición y abandono) llamo de pronto a Ryou casi exigiendo miles de cosas, fueron dias pesados para su amigo donde todos los días discutía con el hombre que quien sabe que bicho le habia picado. Mira que exigirle a su hijo que se mude de Japón a Inglaterra despues de que con tanto trabajo Ryou se había adaptado a su entorno, al final había resuelto que si el hombre quería recuperar el "tiempo perdido" con su hijo después de tanto Ryou podría pasar las vacaciones con el.

Ellos habían planeado unas vacaciones como amigos, pero al final todo se habia ido al carajo. Mas aun cuando Malik había sido llamado de urgencia por su hermama para que la ayudara con problemas en Egipto, Yugi nunca entendería cual era el problema de las personas... Que no sentían el aura maligna que habia en el lugar por los elementos del milenio sepultados alli? Como se van a poner a excavar el valle de los reyes?

Ishizu era muy seria en eso de evitar que volvieran a abrir ese sitio, dominios que Yugi y sus amigos habían luchado por mantener ese lugar cerrado! Como que ahora querian abrirlo? - ya no pienses tanto las cosas hijo, en un par de meses Ryou regresara y Malik seguro que les grita a esos hombres lo suficiente como para que se aburran de buscar lo que no se les perdio en ese lugar

Solo espero que tengas razon abuelo - murmuro Yugi con la mirada baja, a decir verdad tenia dias con una sensación extraña en el estomago.

Había comenzado cuando, varios dias antes Ryou habia desaparecido de su radar de pronto... Era algo raro, el siempre acostumbraba a hablar con el y Malik diario, pero ahora no se reportaba con ninguno de loa dos. Bueno... Si era sincero el mal presentimiento lo tuvo con la repentina llamada del padre de Ryou (nadie se desaparace teniendo a su hijo menor de edad en otro país y de pronto llama como si nada fuera pasado) y se incremento cuando Malik también habia tenido que irse, pero el no dijo nada por considerarlo tonto.

Al final un resignado Ryou se habia ido a ver que queria su padre y Malik estaba peleando en Egipto por que dejara el Valle de los Reyes en paz, Yugi sabia que sus amigos estaban bien... Pero esa pesadez en el estomago no se iba, mas bien se ponía peor - Yugi deja de preocuparte tanto, tus amigos están bien... Deberías preocuparte por ti, no quiero que se repita lo de la otra vez o te llevare al medico

Estoy bien abuelo, no se que me paso esa vez - aseguro el tricolor con una mirada avergonzada, su abuelo se referia a cuando se habia desmayado repentinamente en plena cocina, no sabe porque... Solo que sintió una pesadez tan fuerte cubrir su cuerpo y simplemente cayo, su corazon habia dolido tanto en ese momento que estuvo realmente asustado de que este se detuviera.

Despues de eso perdió el contacto con Ryou y dolor en su pecho no habia hecho mas que incrementarse, pero de forma extraña... Esa una presión allí como si de pronto se ahogara con algo y despues desaparecia a una sensación extrañamente latente pero sin molestar - ohh! Abuelo quede con Joey en un rato, nos vemos mas tarde! - dijo Yugi despues de mirar la hora y darse cuenta de que era tarde.

Salio de la casa detrás de la tienda de juegos y sonriendo comenzó a caminar por las calles infestadas de gente, llego pronto al parque donde habia quedado con Joey y le saludo felizmente. Fue un dia normal junto a sus amigos hasta que llego la noche y se encontraba algo aburrido junto a su abuelo en la sala - vamos a ver algo de television antes de que me duerma de una vez

Jejeje tienes razon - asintió el anciano sonriente y tomando el control, el aparato fue encendido y comenzaron a pasar canales buscando algo bueno que ver...

_"En Egipto todavia esta esa misteriosa..."_

Abuelo! Dejalo un momento - pidió Yugi con el ceño fruncido mirando una imagen extraña en la pantalla... Eso junto a las palabras habían hecho que todos los vellos en su cuerpo se erizaran.

" _Desde hace unos dias esa Mancha Negra sobre el cielo de Egipto todavía esta presente, lo mas preocupante es que parece estar creciendo a un ritmo alarmante"_

... Mancha negra...? Como que...? - Yugi con el ceño fruncido miro la pantalla y preocupado noto que era justamente sobre el valle de los reyes... Y mas preocupado aun noto en el video como el lugar estaba abierto, contrario a como lo dejaron con las piedras sepultando el lugar junto con los artículos del milenio y la piedra donde iban - ... Voy a hablarle a Malik, ya vuelvo

Anda, yo continuo mirando a ver si dicen algo mas - asintió su abuelo repentinamente tan preocupado como el.

" _Aunque hoy amanecimos con nuevas noticias y es que la mancha esta emitiendo algún tipo de ondas que interfieren con las comunicaciones en ese pais, tambien esta comenzado a interferir con los que estan alrededor dejando sin comunicación de ningún tipo... De hecho estas imagenes son de unos dias atras ya que no hemos podido saber como esta la situacion alli"_

..... Malik no se ha conectado en un par de dias - murmuro Yugi mirando la pantalla del computador con preocupacion - Ishizu tampoco... - Okey... En este momento Yugi estaba preocupado, mas aun con la siguiente noticia.

_"Ahora siguimos con los internacionales y es que en Inglaterra esta sucediendo algo mas escalofriante aun"_

_"Si, cada dia son mas las personas fallecidas que se suman a la larga lista, aun no sabemos la razon pero simplemente cae en donde esten de forma misteriosa"_

_"Es algo extraño, ninguno tiene una condición medica o dan positivo para alguna bacteria o virus... Simplemente su corazon se detiene sin ninguna explicacion"_

.... Ryou debe estar bien verdad...? - Yugi miro la pantalla del computador donde las fotos de sus amigos salian, ambos con el perfil desconectado desde hace un tiempo - porfavor amigos... Necesito saber que esten bien...

Pidio pero nunca recibio respuesta, mas bien la cosa comenzo a ponerse peor... Esa mancha comenzó a expandirse y cubrir el cielo del mundo mientras las personas seguian muriendo de forma inexplicable en todos los paises, y de pronto esos muertos comenzaron a levantarse...

(Flashblack End)

De allí en adelante todo comenzo a volverse el desastre que es ahora, los que murieron se levantaron y comenzaron a matar a mas personas - termino Yugi con una mirada apagada - ... Nunca supe que fue de mis amigos, intentamos ver lo que sucedía pero...

Nos rendimos, perdimos a Tristan y Duke en el proceso... Supongo que no queriamos perder a mas nadie, no lo resistiriamos - completo Joey con una mirada tan triste como la de su amigo - a Tea ya la habíamos perdido cuando todo inicio, ella fue atrapada por un zombie y pues... La transformo en uno, estabamos en casa de Yugi y todo fue tan...

No tienes que continuar, ya me dijiste todo lo importante - Atem suspiro mirando el techo - primero vamos a planear nuestro destino, es obvio que algo hicieron esos hombres en Egipto y algo sucedio en Inglaterra, ahora donde vamos primero?

Egipto/Inglaterra! - dijeron al unisono Marik y Akefia para después verse serios.

Egipto es nuestra mejor opcion, alli fue abierto el valle de los reyes y seguro de allí vino todo esto - gruño Marik que quería ver a su Hikary.

Ryou esta solo, al memps tu luz debería estar con sus hermanos... Estoy seguro que Ryou es el único que esta solo! - reclamo Akefia frunciendo el ceño - debemos ir alli, ademas algo tuvo que haber pasado alli tambien!

Ambos comenzaron a discutir hasta que Atem parecio hartarse de eso - se callan de una vez!? A los dos lugares tenemos que ir asi que dejen la estupidez, decidamos con tranquilidad a donde ir

Nadie dijo nada mientras los dos Yami's se miraban aun retadoramente, después de un rato Yugi suspiro con la mirada desviada - .... Quizás si debamos ir a Egipto... Digo, de alli siempre vinen todos los problemas, buscamos a Malik y vemos que sucedio alli para después buscar a Ryou...

Tsk! - gruño Akefia al ver que todos harian lo que el chico decia.

Bueno ahora que ya decidimos destino como haremos para llegar? - Atem miro a todos con seriedad.

.... Umm.... Creo que tengo una idea, pero esos dos necesitan entrenar - comento Marik con una sonrisa señalando a Joey y Seto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, aqui vine yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia miraba por la ventana del vehiculo donde todos viajaban con aburrimiento y un toque de preocupación, miraba el pasar del cielo a gran velocidad mientras todos volaban dentro de esta cosa... Como volaban? Gracias a los dragones que Marik, Joey y Seto invocaron, el entrenamiento habia dado sus frutos y ahora (esperaban, no es que estaban muy seguros de su curso) estar camino a Egipto.

El habia querido de verdad ir a Inglaterra, necesitaba asegurarse de que su luz estaba segura, pero al parecer no pasarian menos de unos cuantos meses antes de ello. Solo esperaba que encontraran al Hikary del psicopata rapido o se volveria loco - estas seguro que vamos camino a Egipto!? Esto parece el medio de la nada!

Todo es el medio de la nada Joey, asi que deja de gritar - gruño Seto pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - estas siendo molesto

Tsk! Yo solo siento que vamos a cualquier lugar menos a Egipto - refunfuño el rubio con un puchero.

Creo que vamos en la direccion correcta, viaje mucho en mi tiempo como cazador raro y siento que vamos por buen camino - comento Marik con aburrimiento - es mas creo que mañana veremos las arenas de Egipto y de alli sera todo muchisimo mas facil

.... No te creo mucho, solo espero que tengas razón - murmuro Akefia cruzado de brazos.

De pronto todos vieron pasar a Atem con una nube gris encima de su cabeza, todos le ignoraron... Seguro había sido pateado de nuevo por su Hikary aun enojado por que estaba aqui cuando se suponia que estaba seguro en el otro mundo. El tricolor se sentó en uno de los muebles aun con su nube gris sobre su cabeza y suspiro para mirarlos a todos - .... Yugi no me quiere...

Deja de ser pendejo, claro que te quiere solo esta berrinchudo - dijo Marik encogiéndose de hombros - dejale un rato, esta herido y tu encima de el seguro no ayudas a que su cabeza se despeje

Pero... - Atem de verdad que estaba deprimido, Yugi no habia querido hablar con el mucho mas de lo necesario - yo vine por el... Bueno por ver que sucedia en el mundo pero el es una parte importante de mi mundo...

Lo que el tricolor no sabía era que su luz estaba en el pasillo hacia las habitaciones escuchando todas sus palabras con una mirada triste - _se que lo hiciste por eso... Pero yo quería que tu estuvieras bien, ya tengo suficiente con mis amigos en este infierno..._

Yugi... Que haces levantado? Aun estas débil - regaño Serenity con voz suave - ven, vamos a regresar

El tricolor hizo un puchero pero asintio, la verdad era que su herida ya no estaba tan mal.... Lo que sea que haya hecho Akefia lo hizo genial porque Yugi no se sentia tan mal como deberia, eso mas los atentos cuidados de Serenity hacian que el Hikary se encontrara mas que repuesto - deberias de hablar con Atem, se que solo estas lastimandolos a ambos con tu mala actitud - regaño la chica de nuevo en cuanto estuvieron en la habitación.

.... Lo se, es solo que temo que le pase algo... No lo soportaria, ni siquiera se como lo he soportado hasta ahora - murmuro Yugi mirando al techo acostado en la cama.

Bueno... Imaginate que le pase algo los dioses no lo quieran y tu le sigas tratando igual, como quedara tu conciencia? - pregunto la castaña mirandole directamente - ya esta aqui y se que no se ira, creo que lo mejor es que simplemente hables con el y si quieres llorar hazlo... No te dira mas que palabras lindas estoy segura

... Supongo que tienes razon, podrías llamarle por favor? - asintió Yugi después de un largo rato de pensamiento.

Seguro, ya vuelvo - Serenity sonrió para dejar al tricolor solo.

Aunque fue algo momentáneo, ya que minutos después entro el Faraón luciendo nervioso - ehh... Querías hablarme....?

Si... Yo creo que te debo una disculpa, te he estado tratando mal desde que te vi y... La verdad me siento horrible, solo quiero que la mayor cantidad de personas amadas para mi esten seguras... No soportaría si te pasara algo Atem - murmuro el Hikary con la mirada desviada - ya he perdido demasiadas cosas que me importan como para también ver que te pase algo a ti, perdon por tratarte tan mal... Eso solo

Atem corrió hacia el sin dejar que terminara y le apreto suavemente entre sus brazos - no te disculpes mas, entiendo totalmente como te sientes y no estoy molesto... Te apoyare en este momento como debi haberlo hecho desde el principio, quizas no fuera llegado a tanto si te fuera vigilado como debía... Eres mi luz y no te cuide

Los ojos del menor comenzaron a cristalizarse mientras Atem hablaba, unos cuantos suspiros ahogados fueron el preambulo al torrente de lágrimas que salieron. Aunque a Atem no le molesto, simplemente le abrazo contra su pecho dejando que su luz se desahogara...

* * *

_Poco después..._

Ven! Llegamos, les dije que estabamos cerca - se carcajeo Marik en cuanto tocaron tierra nuevamente.

Te has dado cuenta que es solo arena por quien sabe cuanto? - gruño Seto con un tic debajo de su ojo - no hay nada que nos de una pista de a donde ir, como demonios sabes que si es Egipto y no solo un desierto cualquiera

Creo que los de Egipto saben reconocer a su tierra - aseguro el rubio enfurruñado - Akefia! Atem! Verdad que este es Egipto!?

.... Es muy dificil asegurarlo - murmuro Atem inseguro mirando la arena negra como la tinta con nerviosismo - .... Y desde cuando la arena es negra..?

Aqui hay de esas cosas tambien? - pregunto Joey mirando la nada alrededor.

Yugi se encogio de hombros con cuidado de mover la herida un poco molesta aun - Deberia, aunque no se sabe... De Egipto no se sabe nada desde hace tiempo

Que yo recuerde yo habian muchos lugares de nada en absoluto en Egipto, en pleno siglo 20 ya no se ve tanto desierto sin ni una sola edificacion - comento Seto con el ceño fruncido, el como uno de los que estaba manejando a los dragones pudo ver gran parte del camino.... Y solo vio de esta arena negra por kilometros, ni una sola edificiacion o ruina por demasiado espacio como para sentirse comodo - parece que hubo un desastre nuclear o alguna mierda asi porque no parece haber...

Seto se detuvo en cuanto se escucho un sonido extraño, era algo bajo pero considerando el silencio alrededor se escucho perfectamente. No parecia ser un zombie y de hecho en cuanto todos giraron pudieron comprobar que no lo era...

**Groooaarr!!**

Que esa esa mierda!!???? - chillo Joey mirando la enorme bestia.

Eso es un Ka - gruño Akefia mientras detras de el aparecia la enorme figura de Diamound - ataca!

El Ka del peliblanco gruño tambien antes de abalanzarse contra el otro, el otro Ka parecia ser mas fuerte pero gracias a la astucia de Akefia al final Diamound resulto vencedor - si hay Ka sueltos en este pais ya entiendo porque no hay personas - gruño el ladron de mal humor.

Vamos a seguir antes de que otro salte por nosotros - murmuro Atem aun mirando alrededor.

Aun sigo con mi duda de si estamos o no en Egipto - reclamo Seto frustrado.

Si estamos, yo deje varias marcas magicas en la arena para guiarme durante mi tiempo aqui - dijo Akefia con una mirada aburrida - ahora... Donde quieren ir?

Cerca del valle de los reyes, alli teniamos los Ishtar una antigua casa subterranea.... Si de verdad paso algo que destruyo todo lo que habia en Egipto Malik no tendria de otra que meterse en ese lugar - explico Marik mientras caminaban - las casas de los guardianes de tumbas tienen poderosas protecciones magicas, si Zork no esta suelto totalmente... Y dudo que lo este a juzgar porque aun queda algo en el mundo, Malik estara viviendo alli protegido junto a sus hermanos

.... Pero nosotros destruimos a Zork, el dios de la luz se encargo de destruirlo! - aseguro Atem mientras Yugi a su lado miraba alrededor con nerviosismo.

Algo tuvo que haber pasado, porque la energia del Zork esta bastante fuerte por estos lugares - comento Akefia que conocia bien la energia de ese monstruo - es mas mientras mas nos hacermos peor se siente

Atem suspiro mirando al suelo sin detener su marcha - _asi que todo aquello fue en vano... No entiendo, yo gane el juego y el dios de al luz le dio de lleno a Zork, nada oscuro pudo haber sobrevivido... Yo mismo vi destruirse a el y a Yami Bakura, como es posible esto...? Sera que hice algo mal?_

Atem... Se lo que estas pensando y no es verdad, siempre has dado tu mejor para proteger el mundo... Esto que sucedio no es tu culpa - murmuro Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a su brazo - tu mismo lo dijiste, resolveremos esto juntos y esta vez definitivamente

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Esos dos me dan nauceas, demasiado melosos para mi gusto - gruño un peliblanco de mirada maliciosa abriendo los ojos y saliendo de su pose para meditar con un suspiro - aunque estoy jodido, alli no hay mucho que pueda hacer.... Enviarles monstruos es tonto considerando que los destruirán

Kura... Estoy durmiendo, voy a regresarte si sigues despertandome - reclamo una voz suave junto a el desde abajo de las sabanas.

No tendrias que lidiar con esto si me dejaras _libre_ \- recordo con una mirada medio agria Bakura - es bastante facil, solo tienes que...

Bakura sabiamente detuvo sus palabras al sentir como en sus muñecas y tobillos aparecían una especie de brillantes cadenas, algo translucidas demostrando que aun no estaban completamente activadas - .... Esta bien voy callarme, pero no te enojes

Ya para que, se me fue el sueño - murmuro el otro revolviendose y saliendo de debajo de las sabanas, mostrando unos alborotados cabellos platinados con algunas mechas negras y unos adormilados ojos verde esmeralda con un extraño borde rojizo alrededor de ellos - porque estas enojado y haciendo berrinche ahora...?

Porque unos idiotas me estan molestando mucho, de verdad que no soporto a la gente entrometida - respondio Bakura con enojo - oye Yadonushi.... Algun dia te convencere para que me dejes libre...?

Ahora no comiences, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta conciliar el sueño? - reclamo el mas pequeño con un puchero - quienes te esta molestando?

Bakura hizo una mueca de fastidio, lo menos que queria hablar con el era sobre _esos_ idiotas - _... Debo buscar la forma de que ellos no llegue aqui, es mas si mueren todos en Egipto mejor... Pero como haria eso...?_ \- penso hasta que noto la mirada verde aun sobre el - Ummm.... Dijiste que querias dormir no? Que tal si te ayudo a conciliar el sueño de nuevo?

 _Quiza si se duerme lo suficientemente profundo yo podria salir mientras y encargarme de esos imbeciles de una vez_ \- penso con una sonrisa maliciosa para sus adentros.

... Esta bien, hazme piojito hasta que me duerma - accedio el mas pequeño con una sonrisa antes de acostarse de nuevo acurrucado entre las sabanas, sonrio aun mas cuando comenzo a sentir al uñas en su cuero cabelludo masajeando la zona hasta que sintio como tocaban una parte sencible e hizo una mueca - Kura...! Ten cuidado con...

Lo se, disculpa - asintio esquibando en sus caricias la fea cicatris en la parte trasera de su cabeza - anda duerme...

* * *

_Regresando..._

Que mierda esa esa..? - se pregunto Marik mirando como, sobre lo que antes era el valle de los reyes habia una gigante cupula blanca.

.... Ni idea pero.... - Atem se detuvo al escuchar un jadeo detras de ellos.

C-Chicos...? - murmuro el recien llegado, un muchacho alto con su facciones cubiertas por una capa morada que no debajaba ver sus facciones. **+**

Aunque Marik no necesito verlo para reconocer quien era - M-Malik!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como estan? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer un nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

.... M-Marik que demonios haces tu aquí!? - pregunto el recién llegado quitando su capucha morada y mostrando sus cabellos cenizos, miro a todos con sorpresa antes de sonreír ampliamente - ... Chicos son ustedes!!

Malik bonito - susurro Marik adelantándose a todos y mirando a su luz con atención - estas... Precioso...

Tu qué haces aquí!? No me digas... Ahora ustedes también salen del reino de las sombras no!? - gruño Malik mirándole a el y Akefia con el ceño fruncido - no les basto con sacar a Zork de su encierro, también los...

Malik, no es lo que estás pensando - se adelantó Atem mirando con seriedad al rubio Hikary - ellos no escaparon por lo que sea que paso aquí, los dioses les trajeron para ayudar y desde entonces eso es lo que han hecho

Tsk! Como sea, debemos irnos de aquí antes de que esa cosa despierte - Malik señalo a la cúpula con seriedad mientras se giraba - vengan, por aquí hay un lugar seguro donde podamos hablar

Todos asintieron para seguir al rubio por las arenas, de pronto llegaron a una trampilla por la cual entraron - esta es una de las viviendas de los guardianes de tumbas, aquí estamos seguros ya que Zork tiene su influencia sobre el mundo pero esta sellado así que no tiene todos sus poderes - explico Malik serio - siéntense en algún lugar y mientras quiero que ustedes me digan cómo llegaron aquí-

El rubio les había guiado hacia una sala, parecían haber vuelto al antiguo Egipto de alguna manera y Atem sonrió melancólicamente ante ello - bueno... Es una larga historia corta, nosotros fuimos enviados hace algún tiempo - señalo a los otros dos Yamis junto con el - para resolver esto en cuanto vi que pasaba algo, buscamos a Yugi y en cuanto le encontramos vinimos a este lugar

Llegamos gracias a nuestras bestias Ka, volamos con ellas - continuo Marik con voz tímida, dándose cuenta de que quizá su Hikary no le recibiría como esperaba, más aun cuando les miro a todos con el ceño fruncido - y ehh...

Deberían haber ido primero por Ryou-chan, yo estoy bien aquí, aquí nada de lo que haga Zork desde la prisión en la que esta puede hacerme daño - dijo Malik cruzando sus brazos - en cambio el debe estar en problemas

Yo quería ir primero por el, pero alguien me escucho!? - reclamo Akefia enfurruñado.

Porque dices que debe estar en problemas? - pregunto Yugi confundido - si es por este desastre creo que todos estamos en el mismo saco...

Tsk! No lo digo por eso, lo digo por todo lo que paso _antes_ de toda esta mierda - aclaro el rubio de mal humor - ....Yugi no se si recuerdas que yo vine a este lugar porque habían unos idiotas que querían excavar el valle de los reyes no? Bueno resulta que el jefe de los idiotas no era ni más ni menos que Enzo Bakura

.... Momento, el idiota padre de Ryou? Para qué demonios excavaría esas putas ruinas? - pregunto Akefia confundido.

Pregúntale a el si es que puedes, nada ni nadie se salvó de la explosión de energía que sucedió cuando termino de abrir la cámara donde ustedes jugaron el duelo ceremonial - explico Malik señalando a Yugi y Atem con expresión alterada - no importa cuánto mis hermanos o yo intentamos evitarlo, el cabron abrió esa mierda y puff! el desastre-

Vamos a darnos un respiro, explica a detalle que sucedió desde que llegaste a Egipto - pidió Atem con suavidad notando lo alterado del otro.

Bueno... Ishizu me había llamado urgida y vi el porqué, una enorme mancha había aparecido en el cielo sobre el valle de los reyes mientras sucedía la excavación, y mientras más excavaban mas se agrandaba - conto Malik mirando perdidamente el techo de la habitación - era el reino de las sombras comenzando a tomar posesión del mundo, intentamos evitarlo pero nada.... Abrieron ese lugar y pude ver en vivo y directo como Zork salió en una explosión de oscuridad

Hay fue cuando todo Egipto se volvió el lugar que ven y pensaba que ya no quedaba nada, Ishizu me había hecho quedarme aquí dentro y supongo que por eso yo quede vivió - explico Malik soltando un suspiro sufrido - después de la explosión salí y pude ver a Zork andando por el desierto como si nada, pintando sus arenas de negro como ven... Ustedes como sobrevivieron a esa explosión?

Yo estaba en Japón Malik, haya no llego ninguna energía - respondió Yugi pensativo - de hecho... Tampoco hemos visto rastro de Zork

Eso es porque, un par de semanas después algo paso - Malik suspiro antes de continuar - Zork estaba libre y yo me escondía, muchas de las casas de los guardianes de tumbas fueron destruidas por el mientras intentaba cazarme... Hasta que un dia Zork estaba a punto de matarme, me tenía contra las cuerdas o eso fue hasta que una brillante luz blanca le cubrió...

Fue algo hermoso, el chillaba como animal mientras unas brillantes cadenas blancas le envolvían y le obligaban a retroceder al valle de los reyes - Malik sonrió recordando aquello - creo que fue obra de los dioses, aunque no fue suficiente... Al final solo quedo encerrado en la cúpula blanca que pudieron ver en el lugar, allí dentro esta Zork y cada cierto tiempo puedo ver como las cadenas se debilitan... Lo que sea que le mantiene alli se hace más débil y yo no he podido encontrar una forma de encerrarlo permanentemente

No fue obra de los dioses, desde que empezó esto no tienen ningún poder sobre la tierra - comento Marik frunciendo el ceño.

Bien... Esto nos deja con más dudas que respuestas - gruño Seto de mal humor - porque demonios un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con los elementos del milenio va justamente a escarbar en el lugar donde están encerrados? O bueno todo lo demás...

Deja de hacerte preguntas y vamos por mi Hikary de una vez, aquí no tenemos nada más que hacer - dijo Akefia levantándose

Atem se pellizco el puente de la nariz con fastidio - Deberíamos investigar un poco más, no se... Puede que algo descubramos ahora que Malik no ha podido ver...

Creo que Akefia tiene razón Aibou, deberíamos ir por Ryou y si necesitamos algo de aquí simplemente volvemos... - murmuro Yugi mordiéndose el labio, recordando aquellas sensaciones tan incomodas que había tenido cuando comenzó todo esto - así todos estaremos juntos...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Dulces sueños Yadonushi - susurro con malicia el peliplateado dando una última caricia burlona a los mechones bicolores.

Sonrió mirando alrededor del vacío lugar hasta que con alegría malsana miro la ventana y volvió hacia el chico profundamente dormido en la cama, se estiro un poco probando sus límites antes de lanzarse por la ventana del alto edificio y a centímetros de golpear el suelo desapareció en un remolino de sombras.

Reapareció a kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar de arenas negras y frente a el había una enorme cúpula blanca que se transparento un poco ante su presencia - _ummm... Vamos a ver cuánto de la libertad que tengo puedo transferirte a ti_ \- pensó con una sonrisa llena de malicia mientras pasaba su mano por la cúpula.

Ante su toque la cúpula comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que la enorme bestia comenzó a hacerse visible, silbando en silencio y moviéndose expectante a que las cadenas que cubrían su cuerpo se liberaran - vamos a ir a matar a los infelices esos de una vez por todas pero no quiero tanto alboroto, despiertas a Yadonushi y nos jodemos los dos

**"No se porque no has matado a ese mocoso de una vez"**

Porque no quiero y la verdad no puedo, nos jodimos nosotros mismos con _ese_ ritual - gruño Bakura de mal humor mientras con su energía rompía las cadenas que cubrían que cuerpo de la bestia - Yadonushi tiene más poder sobre nosotros que cualquiera y queda en nosotros que no sepa ese detalle, así que detenemos a esos inútiles ahora o...

**"Suéltame e iré a cazarlos de una vez"**

Bien - con una sonrisa salvaje rompió lo último de cadenas que quedaban sobre Zork y este con un rugido que retumbo en el suelo salió disparado hacia donde estaba el otro grupo.

* * *

_Cerca..._

Atem y los otros estaban planeando que hacer hasta que un potente gruñido sacudió las paredes de la casa subterránea, la forma en que Malik palideció les dijo lo que seguro había causado ese fenómeno - .... Mierda...

No me digas que ese es...? - murmuro Joey aterrorizado mientras un golpe sonaba sobre la trampilla.

.... La barrera no resistirá mucho si es Zork el que está golpeando - dijo Malik con nerviosismo - aunque puede ser un Ka, hay muchos Ka oscuros sueltos por Egipto desde que Zork está suelto

Como demonios se liberó!? Nosotros mismos acabamos de pasar por allí y ver que estaba bien sujeto! - gruño Atem intentando pensar en algo y quitarse el sentimiento de aprensión del cuerpo - hay alguna otra salida? Si es Zork o un Ka da lo mismo, no creo que podamos hacer algo contra una bestia de semejante magnitud

Si, por aquí hay otra salida - asintió el rubio Hikary señalando detrás de el - síganme, no creo que Zork sepa de ella... Esta escondida con magia

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo al rubio sin saber que el demonio que buscaban evitar estaba justamente esperándoles donde iban... El que golpeaba por la otra puerta no era ni más ni menos que Bakura con un Ka propio, solo para engañarles y hacerles salir de su escondite.

Justo como esperaban los dos seres oscuros el grupo salió por la entrada trasera, no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que todos estuvieron fuera y distraídos por la confianza de no ver nada alrededor. Hasta que claro el demonio salió de entre la arena con un rugido lleno de ira, nadie pudo decir nada antes de que todos fueran golpeados por la garra del monstruo y mandados a volar en distintas direcciones.

Mierda... Eso dolió - murmuro Akefia levantándose pesadamente de la arena, miro alrededor y frunció el ceño al ver el daño que un solo golpe había hecho a los demás. Miro al rubio también levantándose junto a el y le ayudo sin quitarle la vista a Zork que iba por el faraón un poco las lejos de ellos - invoca a Ra ahora antes de que nuestro querido faraonsete pase a mejor vida de nuevo

Voy - murmuro el rubio y en una oleada de energía apareció detrás de el la enorme bestia cubierta de fuego.

Ra intercepto el golpe que Zork iba a dar hacia el faraón y le empujo fuera del camino con un chillido furioso, Akefia ignoro la pelea que se desato entre los dos monstruos para ir a ver al tricolor - levántate pendejo que creo que Zork quiere matarte a ti primero

Tsk! Obvio, yo soy el que le venció - gruño el moreno tricolor levantándose temblorosamente miro a su alrededor y se preocupó cuando no vio a su Hikary - donde esta Yugi!?

Yo que voy a.... Cuidado! - Akefia en un movimiento rápido quito al tricolor y a si mismo del camino cuando la enorme pata del monstro cayo justo donde estaban - invoca a alguna mierda!!

Obelisco! - grito Atem y detrás de el apareció el Ka en una enorme bruma azul - ataca a Zork!

Debemos encontrar la forma de volver a sellar a ese monstruo! - grito Akefia mirando que ninguno de los dos Ka detendrían a Zork realmente.

Si ni siquiera sabemos lo que le mantenía allí en un principio - recordo Atem con seriedad - Slifer! Tu tambien unete - grito al tiempo que aparecía del cielo el Ka rojo y se lanzaba en picado contra Zork - ayúdame a buscar a Yugi, el aun está herido!

Vamos entonces, no debería estar demasiado lejos - murmuro Akefia comenzando a correr mirando a ver dónde podía estar el Hikary del faraón, hasta que en una esquina miro un par de figuras acurrucadas en la arena - Atem mira....!

No tuvo ni que continuar antes de que el tricolor corriera hacia los dos y levantara en sus brazos - Yugi!! Despierta mi amor...

Creo que solo esta inconsciente, aun está demasiado débil como para resistir un golpe de esos - murmuro Akefia arrodillado aun lado de ambos y revisando a Joey también inconsciente - este ni siquiera maneja magia como tal, deberían de salir de...

Joey! - grito una voz llegando y vieron correr hacia ellos a Seto junto con los dos rubios que faltaban - quítate!

Está bien joder, aquí tienes a tu novio - gruño Akefia dejando que el castaño tomara al chico - ahora que?

Kisara! - grito Seto enojado y detrás de el apareció gruñendo el dragón blanco de ojos azules - termina con esto de una vez! - un poderoso rayo blanco comenzó a formarse en la boca del Ka, segundos después el ataque salió disparado hacia un Zork con las manos ocupadas dándole de lleno en el costado.

Tsk! Tengo que hacer todo yo - gruño Bakura escondido entre a oscuridad sintiendo que no les quedaba demasiado tiempo, un aura morada oscura comenzó a rodearle y sonrió preparando su ataque. 

Akefia parpadeo sintiendo que algo pasaría y afortunadamente llego a tiempo a formar una barrera alrededor de todos antes de que estacas oscuras comenzaran a llover sobre ellos - son estas mierdas de nuevo!

Esas son las cosas que nos hirieron a nosotros y al mocoso allí - gruño Marik señalando a Yugi - creo que esto es obra de Zork, está intentando matarnos desde ese momento!

Yo no voy a poder resistir más tiempo - dijo Akefia arrodillándose de cansancio de mantener la barrera arriba.

Marik de pronto jadeo para colapsar sobre Malik en cuanto Zork de un zarpazo envió a Ra de regreso al reino de las sombras, sin uno de los Ka Slifer fue el siguiente en ser destruido y Zork tuvo el espacio para formar un ataque directo al grupo.

El escudo de Akefia pudo protegerles en parte y fueron de nuevo enviados a volar hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque, todos intentaron levantarse pero sabían que no podrían quitarse a tiempo para el siguiente ataque de Zork.... Estaban demasiado agotados para ello y formar un escudo sería imposible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Estoy fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran?
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer el proximo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

_"Solo me hiciste venir... P-Para esto?"_

_"Tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero ni vivo o muerto dejare que hagas lo que quieras!"_

_"Voy a detenerte eso te lo..."_

Aww...! Como me duele mi cabeza - gimio levantandose de golpe un chico peliblanco con curiosos mechones negros mezclados entre sus cabellos - estupidas pesadillas, como las odio... Kura! - llamo con los ojos aun cerrados.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta abrio los ojos e hizo un puchero al verse solo en el lugar - es un tonto, mira que abandonarme... - murmuro enfurruñado antes de levantarse pesadamente de la cama mostrando un cuerpo palido y delicado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en acomodar sus mechones alborotados por el movimiento en la cama o ponerse la camisa para tapar su pecho, fue hasta los muchos espejos alrededor de la habitación vacía y miro cansado su reflejo - Bakura, hazme el favor de venir **ahora**

* * *

_Muy lejos de allí..._

Bakura estaba mas que contento, miraba felizmente como Zork cargaba el ataque definitivo hacia el grupo - Por fin, por fin el faraonsete y sus porristas dejaran de... - hasta que de pronto sintio como en sus muñecas y tobillos aparecieron cadenas blancas, con su cuerpo cargado de frustración sintio la sensación de jalón.

 _Vamos Zork... Tu puedes es un solo golpe!_ \- penso el peliblanco mordiendose el labio hasta sacarse sangre mientras resistia el tiron de la maldicion que le envolvia - arrójalo de una vez maldita sea! Son humanos! - siseo en voz baja y sonrio cuando vio el ataque salir.

Solo que no fue a tiempo, en el justo momento en que Zork arrojo el ataque las pesadas cadenas que le envolvían se iluminaron y reformaron. Jalando al demonio y desviando el ataque centímetros, los centímetros necesarios para que el ataque pasara por un costado del pequeño grupo. Lo último que pudo ver Bakura fue como Zork luchaba sin éxito contra las cadenas que le jalaban para devolverlo al lugar donde antes estaba y de pronto se encontró mirando directamente a su Yadonushi a través del espejo - .... Porque carajos hiciste eso!?

Me dejaste aquí - reclamo el otro peliblanco dolido - no puedo dejarte un segundo libre porque hay mismo corres a no se donde! Tu corres y yo siempre estoy aquí cuando no estas!

Ryou demonios solo...!! - Bakura suspiro para calmarse, estaba furioso por la interrupción... Pero no le convenía hacer una escena ahora mismo, no frente al chico - dejame salir ahora Ry, hablemos Yadonushi...

El mas pequeño hizo un puchero de desagrado y molestia antes de asentir - esta bien, pero sales de aqui y te regreso!

Vale, Vale solo voy a hablar - Ryou se hizo a un lado cruzando sus brazos como un niño con un berrinche y Bakura salia de su escondite mirando con fastidio que aun se medio miraban en sus muñecas - Yadonushi, estaba resolviendo algo solamente.... Estabas dormido y... - el peliblanco se detuvo cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza - estabas dormido y me di cuenta que hay quienes quieren hacerte daño Yadonushi...

.... A mi...? - pregunto Ryou parpadeando confundido.

Si, veras hay un grupo de personas que nos quieren hacer daño a los dos y yo fui a detenerles - explico Bakura con voz sedosa mientras le tomaba de la cintura - solo queria cuidarte como siempre lo he hecho, ellos son realmente horribles

Ryou le miro aun con suspicacia mientras se dejaba guiar hacia la cama y ambos se dejaban caer, Bakura sobre el - vamos, no me mires asi... Quien ha sido el unico que ha velado por ti desde que _despertaste?_

Supongo que tu, pero aun no entiendo quien puede hacerme daño... No recuerdo conocer a nadie mas que tu y esa cosa Zork que no me agrada para nada - explico el menor confundido - no he hecho nada para que alguien busque hacerme daño

Pues si hay gente que quiere hacerte daño, te prometi protegerte no? Eso es lo que quiero hacer pero tienes que confiar en mi - murmuro Bakura con una sonrisa que escondia muchas cosas mientras acariciaba el pecho ajeno, especialmente varias cicatrices que habian en el lugar - confiarias en mi y me dejas libre para hacer mi trabajo?

.... No se Kura, yo.... - un jalon le detuvo y de pronto se encontro sentado en el regazo del otro mientras sus piernas caian a los costados.

Te juro que no te voy a dejar solo, nunca podria dejarte. Confia en mi, si no confias en mi en quien mas lo haras si no hay _nadie_ mas aqui para ti? - murmuro abrazandole contra su pecho - vamos, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos... Porque te es tan difícil confiar en mi?

Ryou realmente no entendia porque lo era, solo sentia que no _debía_ pero... Bakura de verdad habia estado siempre con el, era el unico que estaba con el y conocia en este mundo extraño en el que había despertado hacia tiempo, el le habia guiado cuando no sabia nada y estaba perdido... Asi que... No deberia haber problemas en confiar no? - esta bien Kura, solo dime cuando vayas a salir vale? Yo estoy aqui aburrido... Y no es como que sepa como salir.... O a donde ir... Fuera estan esas cosas malas que lastiman y los monstruos, no me gustar quedar aquí solo y fuera tampoco me gusta - murmuro aferrándose a el.

Esta bien Yadonushi, no tengo problemas con ello - asintio Bakura con una sonrisa llena de malicia escondida por el abrazo - aqui estas seguro recuerdas? - dijo jugando con unos cuantos mechones blancos y negros - _definitivamente... La mejor manera de mantener a alguien controlado es que no quieran irse en realidad..._

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Mierda... Eso estuvo demasiado cerca - murmuro Marik en cuanto pudo hablar o salir del estado de adrenalina que el ataque de Zork habia producido - carajo, saben lo cerca que estuvo esa cosa de....?

Si, demonios casi no nos mato... Si no fuera por esas cadenas no la contamos - Akefia se encontraba tirado boca arriba en la arena sin creer que estaba vivo - voto porque nos larguemos de esta mierda ahora,no quiero estar cerca si Zork se suelta de nuevo

Nadie quiere estar cerca ladron de quinta - dijo un Atem aterrorizado que aun abrazaba a su Hikary inconciente contra el com fuerza - pero... Eso fue extraño, sera que los dioses si encontraron una forma de mantener a Zork a Raya..?

No se, aunque si eso fuera obra de los dioses nos lo abrian dicho - comento Marik levantandose - me quiero largar pero soy curioso...

Si me dices que estas curioso por lo que mantiene a Zork alli voy a hacerte el favor de matarte en vez de suicidarte en las garras de ese demonio, porque te juro que aqui no me quedo!! - siseo Akefia enojado - vendremos cuando estemos seguros de que Zork se quedara donde esta, porque si vuelve a soltarse y decide no jugar con nosotros estamos jodidos me oyes!?

Podrias calmarte joder? Para alguien que hizo un trato justamente con ese demonio estas demasiado nervioso - gruño Marik mirándole con fastidio.

Akefia rodo los ojos para levantarse suspirando - En ese entonces estaba de su lado y las posibilidades estaban de mi lado, que el faraonsete se saca cosas del tracero para ganar es algo que no puedo controlar

Aunque estoy con Akefia en algo, quiero largarme de aqui - intervino Kaiba sintiéndose agotado por todo el drenaje que su dragón hizo en su energia - dejamos a los demas solos en el transporte...

Cierto demonios, supongo que nos iremos de aqui entonces - asintio Marik antes de fijarse en que Malik no dijo nada en todo el rato - .... Malik-lindo...?

........ Estamos vivos de verdad....? - murmuro el aludido en voz tan baja que Marik casi ni escucho.

Ehh... Bueno, creo que si - asintió el Yami divertido - ven te ayudo a levantarte

Marik levanto a su Hikary y rio divertido sintiendo como este se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza - vamos a la casa a recoger unas cosas antes de irnos porfavor - murmuro Malik aun sin soltar su brazo - porque nos vamos verdad...?

Marik hizo un puchero que se vio extraño en su cara - Esta bien, no vamos a revisar a Zork... Todos ustedes son unos cobardes

Cobardes!? No me digas que tu no estabas que te mojabas en los pantalones cuando esa mierda se nos venia encima - reclamo Akefia negando lo cabeza.

Ya nos dejamos de estupideces y nos largamos!? - grito Seto ya arto del par y por milagro funciono, ya que los dos se callaron para que todos comenzaran a caminar pesadamente de regreso.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Yadonushi... Voy a buscarte algo bueno en la ciudad y regreso, no quiero que me este llamando - pidió Bakura después de haber pasado un rato tranquilizando y mimando al Hikary junto a el - ademas necesito vereficar algo...

Ummm esta bien, ves que es mejor cuando me avisas en vez de irte? - murmuro Ryou acurrucado en las sabanas para pasar el frio que habia en la habitacion - regresa pronto porfavor...

Esta bien, si quieres duerme o come algo... - murmuro Bakura mirandole de reojo antes de desaparecer en una bruma de oscuridad.

... No me gusta que se vaya, pero... No puedo obligarle a que se quede aqui... El sabe defenderse solo... Pero aun asi.... - murmuraba Ryou para si mismo pensativo, la verdad era que habian mas razones por que las le gustaba que Bakura estuviera con el... No recordaba cuales eran o porque y ya estaba cansado de luchar con su estupida cabeza para recordarlo - .... Confiar en ti no es tan malo verdad...?

Mientras tanto Bakura habia aparecido de nuevo frente a donde Zork estaba encerrado - no pudiste lanzar esa mierda y ya verdad!? No! Tuviste que hacer pantalla antes y mira como resulto!

**"Nada de esto pasaria si dejaras de jugar con esa mascota y nos quitaras esta maldicion de una vez"**

Pues suerte en quitar una maldición de ese tipo, creo que ni los dioses van a poder hacerte el favor - gruño el peliblanco de mal humor.

**"Matalo o obligalo, pero ya me estoy artando de esto"**

Obligarle es una estupidez, se enoja y me encierra tan profundo que ni voy a recordar mi nombre luego - explico ain quitar su mal humor - y en cuanto a matarlo... Que no recuerdas lo imposible que es eso? Mejor matamos a las otras plagas y luego sigo con lo mio con Yadonushi, tenemos la eternidad para convencerle de hacer lo que debe hacer

" **no veo progreso en eso de convencerlo"**

Naa! Ya veras que lo conseguire en algún momento, estoy aqui y esta despierto... Lo próximo es que se olvide de mis ataduras por lo menos - Bakura se estiro alejándose - tu... Bueno liberarte a ti si esta dificil, te detesta y con justa razon... Como se te ocurre intentar lastimarle? Y no solo eso, el aun sigue siendo un Hikary pasara lo que pasara y su alma repele tu oscuridad

**"Y a donde crees que vas...?"**

No voy a sacarte de allí, si Yadonushi siente que lo hice se pondrá molesto y necesito que esas molestias **no** lleguen a Inglaterra - gruño el peliblanco antes de desaparecer en un remolino oscuro antes de escuchar el siseo furioso de la criatura - _ahora si van a ver grupo de estorbos!!_

* * *

_Cerca..._

Bien esto es todo, suban y vamonos de aqui - gruño Seto en cuanto terminaron de llegar al vehiculo y subieron todos - listos para largarnos de aqui?

Si! Muevete antes de que pase algo peor - grito Marik con fastidio.

Bien, listo... Kisara/Ra! - gritaron Seto y Marik al unisono, y rápidamente sintieron como comenzaron a elevarse.

Vamos directo a Inglaterra no...? - pregunto Akefia serio.

Si joder, vamos a buscar a tu luz! - aseguro Atem rodando los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? Espero que bien!
> 
> Aquí su servilleta les trajo un nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

_Esto se me va a complicar..._ \- pensó Bakura al ver frustrado como el grupo se había ido sin que el pudiera hacer nada - _....Que probabilidades tengo de hacer que no lleguen...? Demonios no tengo una Ka lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a Ra o al Dragón Blanco, eso sin contar los demás Ka que tienen a su disposición..._

 _No puedo hacer nada para evitar que llegue a Inglaterra, aunque allí podría tenderles una emboscada_ \- Bakura miro pensativo el cielo donde a lo lejos aun se veía un poco de los dragones - _.... Si, Inglaterra no es Japón o Egipto, ninguno de ellos conoce ese sitio... Van a estar completamente perdidos, en cambio yo vi crecer a Yadonushi y me conozco todo como la palma de mi mano_

 _....Además ese es mi territorio, ellos no saben dónde se meten en realidad..._ \- con una sonrisa salvaje el peliblanco desapareció de donde estaba en una bruma de oscuridad.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Oye Malik... Tu no tendrás algún recuerdo tuyo y de mi Hikary? - pregunto tímidamente Akefia en cuanto miro que el acosador que tenía por Yami se había alejado al menos unos segundos.

.... Ehh... Todas las fotografías estaban en casa de Ryou, que no pasaron por allí? - pregunto el rubio confundido.

Si, pero es que... Ellas desaparecieron y quería entregárselas a mi Hikary, eso y sus cartas... De verdad quiero encontrarlas aunque ya no tengo demasiada esperanza - Akefia suspiro deprimido - no tienes algo? Ryou es bastante sentimental, seguro que si tienes algo que le guste o aprecie el...

... Porque la insistencia en tener algo que darle? - pregunto Malik confundido y preocupado, era su mejor del que estaban hablando aunque fuera pasado tanto tiempo - sientes algo extraño referente a el?

No, o bueno si... La verdad no se, solo sentía que esas cartas serian útiles y además... Eran de Ryou, seré un ladrón pero nunca robe cosas que de verdad fueran apreciadas - comento el peliblanco mirando al techo - robaba cosas que no se extrañarían mucho, que sentido tenía que un muerto fuera enterrado con kilos de oro? Que me disculpen los dioses y todo lo demás pero ya estás muerto pendejo, deja eso atrás o dáselo a alguien que en verdad lo necesite

Malik nego con la cabeza divertido - Podrías tener razón, pero aun estaba mal robar sabias?

A un muerto? Que uso le puede dar un muerto a un objeto físico? Eso se habría oxidado y desecho allí, sabes cuanta hambre había en Egipto en esa entones? No era nada justo que esa mierda su pudriera allí cuando otros la necesitaban - gruño Akefia de mal humor.

... Umm.... Eran sus cosas, además al entrar en su tumba violabas su sagrada sepultura, eso les afectaba a ellos en el... - Malik se detuvo al ver la mirada fastidiada del otro.

Sabes lo que me fastidia de la cultura Egipcia? Tanto misticismo, ya estás muerto carajo, si te portaste bien vas a Aaru y si fuiste un cabron te come la mascota de Anubis fin del cuento, incluso paso lo del embalsamiento... Pero el oro en las tumbas? Eso me parece pura vanidad, solo estaba allí para que cuando tu alma volviera de visita a la tierra vieras el rico cabron que fuiste - explico mirando con fastidio al techo.

.... Eres imposible - murmuro Malik negando con la cabeza resignado.

No lo soy, solo he pasado demasiado tiempo con un Hikary que además de conocer la cultura Egipcia también le gustaba la religión cristiana y católica, también algo de la Celta si tomamos los viejos libros de su madre - Akefia sonrió levantándose - ahora te dejo antes de que el acosador tuyo ese regrese y se enoje por estarte mirando de mas

.... Me salvarías un instante de esa sanguijuela? - pregunto con una falsa expresión de miedo.

No, todo tuyo - el peliblanco soltó una risita divertida al tiempo que miraba a Malik ser estrujado como un peluche.

Malik-bonito! No te me pierdas de esa forma, todo está horrible y podría pasarte....! - Akefia se fue ignorando completamente la expresión de auxilio del Hikary - solo espero que estés bien Ry...

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Esto está muy sabroso, que es...? - pregunto Ryou tomando con su húmedo dedo los cristales de la bolsita que le trajo Bakura.

Azúcar Yadonushi, sabía que te gustaría... - murmuro mirando divertido como parecía un niño con un dulce, lo único adorable que toleraría.

Hay más de dónde vino? Esto sabe bueno - el Hikary sonrió y se acurruco en el nidito de sabanas que había hecho - gracias, no recordaba haber comido algo tan bueno en mucho tiempo

Bakura sonrió - No me agradezcas, hay mucho mas de donde vino eso si me dieras más libertad

Ummm... Bueno, esta vez creo que te portaste bien... Supongo que si sigues así podría... - murmuro el más pequeño pensativo mientras seguía comiendo de su manjar - aunque de condición estaría que me trajeras más de esto siempre

Bakura asintió divertido - Seguro mocoso chantajista

No soy chantajista, solo... Que esto sabe bueno - normal, Bakura sabia sobre el diente dulce de su Yadonushi - además tu no tienes moral!

Ummm... Cierto, oye a propósito... Tengo que salir de nuevo Yadonushi, no creo durar mucho fuera - dijo Bakura casi tímidamente, no le agradaba todo esto pero si había que hacerlo lo haría.

Ryou asintió con una sonrisa amable - Esta bien Kura, tampoco es que me tienes que pedir permiso

 _La verdad es que, tristemente si tengo que hacerlo..._ \- pensó escondiendo su fastidio, aunque luego parpadeo pensando en algo distinto a lo que anteriormente tenia - oye Yadonushi... Y si salimos? Podrías acompañarme a lo que voy a hacer...

Ryou le miro con sorpresa, eran años los que había pasado sin salir y no es que le gustara demasiado cuando estuvo fuera - ... Que vamos a hacer fuera...?

Recuerda que te dije que había quienes querían hacerte daño no? - ante el asentimiento del Hikary continuo - pues... Vamos a arreglar que no vengan a molestarte

Vas a pedirle a tus... Seguidores que los busquen? - pregunto aun confundido Ryou - pero aun no entiendo para que me necesitas...

Pues quiero que confíes en mi, que mejor forma de hacerte confiar en mi que mirando lo que hago...? - respondió con una mirada divertida - quieres venir o quedarte aburrido aquí

Está bien Kura, voy contigo - asintió Ryou soltando un suspiro.

  
Excelente, vamos entonces - Bakura sonrió para tomarle de la mano y guiarlo hacia la ventana, Ryou miro hacia abajo nervioso pero un apretón en su mano le dio la confianza para lanzarse junto al otro.

Ambos cayeron sin problemas en el suelo a pesar de la altura del edificio donde estaban y Ryou miro con nerviosismo a su alrededor - .... No van a venir esos monstruos ahora verdad...?

No, los Ka están bien guardados, ahora mismo mis seguidores son los únicos que mantienen bajo control a los humanos supervivientes - explico mirando muy complacido alrededor como todo estaba deteriorado y ruinoso - ayúdame para llamar a mis seguidores Yadonushi

Vale... - a Ryou no le gustaban para nada esos _humanos_ , siempre le dejaban los pelos de punta, pero si estaba con Bakura estaba seguro... Nadie aquí se opondría a el.

El más pequeño miro de reojo aquellos cadáveres reanimados, siempre le dieron asco y era una de las razones por las que no salía de aquel departamento. Eso y no le gustaba ver cuando atrapaban a algún humano desprotegido - esas cosas no te harán nada Yadonushi

Lo se, pero siguen dándome asco - murmuro Ryou con un puchero.  
El otro sonrió burlón mientras le guiaba por las calles - a mi me parecen encantadores

De pronto llegaron a algo parecido a un viejo depósito de una empresa y Bakura toco la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa, la puerta fue abierta un poco, solo una ranura que no dejaba ver nada de lo que había dentro y luego la puerta fue terminada de abrir con rapidez - s-señor jeje! Tiempo sin...

Te quitas? Tengo que dejarles un encargo - gruño Bakura de mal humor, Ryou detrás de el no dijo nada al encontrarlo inútil.

C-Claro señor, a-adelante! - asintió el hombre, un tipo alto y de cuerpo bien formado, con la típica pinta de matón andrajoso.

Dentro del lugar Ryou vio a muchas más personas con el mismo aspecto y sin decir nada siguió a su contraparte sintiendo las miradas de todos encima de Bakura. Podía sentir el nerviosismo de todos y entendió el sentimiento, Bakura podía dar bastante miedo si quería.

Pedazos de idiotas tengo un encargo para todos!! - bramo Bakura en el medio del lugar con una sonrisa salvaje, Ryou detrás de el miro a todos parpadeando - pronto van a llegar un grupo de humanos molestos, quiero que no quede nada de ellos lo más pronto posible... Si no se las verán todos conmigo!

Hubo varios murmullos pero Ryou sabía que ninguno se negaría, a todos aquí les gustaba esto de la cacería - aunque... Quienes serán los que busca Bakura con tanto apuro...? - pensó en voz alta, nadie pareció escuchar sus palabras y fue algo normal, los humanos tendían a no _poder_ verle o escucharle en realidad.

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

.

... Tengo algunas noticias una buena y otra no tanto - murmuro Seto llegando con los demás.

.... La buena es...? - pregunto Atem intentando darle largas al asunto de las cosas malas.

Que ya encontré un curso correcto hacia Inglaterra - respondió rápidamente, cuando nadie pregunto sobre la otra noticia decidió decirla de todas formas - y la mala es... Que no se en que parte de Inglaterra aterrizaremos o como movernos una vez que lleguemos, alguien a viajado por ese país alguna vez?

.... El único que podría conocer ese lugar es Ryou, aunque... Akefia tu no recuerdas algo? - pregunto Joey que había despertado hace poco, Yugi aun seguía inconsciente al haber recibido semejante golpe en su estado debilitado.

No, lo siento yo... Como tal yo, comencé a convivir con mi Hikary cuando comenzó nos mudamos a Japón y por culpa del espíritu que **nos** poseía recorrimos gran parte de este - respondió un frustrado Akefia - pero Inglaterra? Yo estaba bastante dormido para ese momento

Ósea que vamos a ciegas - Atem sentía que esto sería complicado, pero estaba con sus amigos y eso era lo que importaba - bueno, vamos a mantenernos juntos... Nos cuidaremos las espaldas y encontraremos personas que nos ayudaran

Eso si es que aun quedan personas, Inglaterra fue uno de los primeros que tuvo de los zombies esos - recordó Seto con amargura - después fue regándose a los demás lugares

.... Momento, Inglaterra fue el primero...? Eso es bastante extraño - murmuro Marik pensativo.

Ahora que lo dices si, es bastante extraño... También es extraño que no me escribiera más, para nada... Creo que si algo raro estaba pasando debería haberme escrito para decirme o no se, no son cosas suyas eso de desaparecer y ya - comento Malik con expresión pensativa hasta que después cambio a una amarga - aunque tampoco es que tuvimos comunicación en Egipto después de lo de Zork...

Con Yugi también se perdió, o eso dijo el - acoto Atem con el ceño fruncido - ... Sera que paso algo que le hizo desaparecer..?

Si vamos a esas no quiero ni enterarme, aquí vamos escalando la verdad... Salimos de la sartén para entrar en las brasas - reclamo Joey con un puchero sin saber la razón que tenía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, estoha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer mis amores, me hacen muy feliz :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como están? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Bien... En algún lugar de Inglaterra estamos, donde ni idea - murmuro Seto mirando aburrido el deterioro y falta de vida de todo alrededor - me se mas o menos las calles, pero es solo lo que recuerdo del turismo, de verdad no te recuerdas de donde era Ryou aquí?

No, nada de nada, Ryou nunca hablaba demasiado de este lugar - respondió Akefia con un suspiro sufrido - aunque por lo que he escuchado sera lo mismo que en Japon, zombies y muerte a cada esquina...

Atem se pellizco el puente de la.nariz sintiendo que esto saldría horrible - .... Entonces solo caminamos y si tenemos suerte lo encontramos?

Ve el lado positivo, al menos tenemos esto y pues... No es que caminaremos - comentó Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa señalando el vehiculo parecido al dragon blanco de ojos azules detrás de el.

Si, supongo que esto es mejor al aparatoso tiempo donde estábamos nosotros tres solos - asintió su Yami mirandole - qué esperamos entonces? Vamos a subir y comenzamos, tengamos fe en nuestra suerte y conseguiremos pronto al chico

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Quienes son esas personas que mandaste a perseguir? - pregunto Ryou mirando el techo con aburrimiento.

Ahora cuál es tu curiosidad con los estorbos Yadonushi? - respondió Bakura con otra pregunta.

Porque nunca te he visto tan interesado en humanos y siento que son importantes - explico el Hikary mirándole directamente con suspicacia - quienes son?

Nadie importante Yadonushi, tu concéntrate en tu azúcar y en ser bonito - gruño el más grande levantándose sin mirarle.

.... Voy a ignorar eso ultimo - murmuro mirándole feo - .... Momento, como que en ser bonito? Estas buscando que te golpee?

Qué? Eso es un halago hasta donde se! - reclamo el mayor frustrado - sabes que? Olvidalo y acompáñame otra vez, creo que esos estorbos ya llegaron

Ryou parpadeo y asintió rapidamente, queria ver a esas personas que tenían tan trastornada a Bakura. Aunque pronto se decepcionó al encontrarse de nuevo en la base donde se reunian los seguidores de Bakura, se desconecto completamente de lo que se decía en el lugar, total para este punto nada le importaba mucho realmente.

De pronto miro a un par de personas acercarse y hablar con su contraparte de quien sabe que cosa, suspiro con aburrimiento y miro a cada persona alrededor. Nadie parecía notarlo y eso al parecer era normal ya que desde que recordaba las demas personas parecian ni siquiera poder verle alli - Kura... No se para que me traes si no hago nada mas que estar, ni siquiera me escuchan o ven si es que quieres que haga algo con ellos

No es que quiera que hagas algo, es que pensé que acompañarme para que veas lo que hago hará que confies en mi mas facilmente - respondio Bakura con una sonrisa mirando por sobre su espalda y ganando miradas extrañas de los que le rodeaban - no eres un cachorrito encerrado Yadonushi

.... Señor... Con quien habla...? - pregunto uno de los matones mas osados con nerviosismo.

Eso no es su problema, yo puedo hablar con el aire si me da gana - gruño el de ojos rojos con molestia por haber sido interrumpido.

Ves? No hago más que estorbar, déjame atrás y ya... Confió en ti para que no me abandones - murmuro Ryou soltando un suspiro aburrido, la verdad se olvidaría de sus reservas hacia Bakura... No podía tenerlas con el _único_ que sabía que existía.

 _Esto no podría ser más fácil_ \- pensó Bakura con una sonrisa interna - _a Ryou nunca le ha gustado la soledad y ahora que yo soy su único escape de ella no tiene de otra más que confiar, es muy bueno que los humanos normales no puedan ver a los espíritus...._

 _Pero para que esto salga bien necesito deshacerme de las plagas_ \- Bakura sonrió a todos los humanos alrededor de el al tiempo que decía - que estan esperando para ir a hacer su trabajo!?

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Semanas recorriendo esta y ni una sola persona, solo zombies a donde quiera que miremos! - gruño Akefia mientras cortaba la cabeza del zombie frente a el con saña - que tan grande es Inglaterra!?

Mucho más grande que Egipto y Japón, eso es seguro - murmuro Seto detrás de el acabando con los monstruos cercanos - crees que a los demás les vaya mejor?

El grupo había llegado a una pequeña ciudad y para abarcar mas camino se habían separado en lo que parecía ser una plaza a distintos rincones de la ciudad. Tenían que reunirse en 20 min de nuevo en la plaza pero dudaban que pudieran a este ritmo - soy yo o los Zombies por este lugar se hacen mas agresivos cada vez!?

No se, pero nos persiguen! - reclamo Akefia frustrado y era cierto, no podían poner pie en tierra porque hagan ruido o no los zombies venian como si les llamaran hacia ellos - demonios esto es una molestia...

Deja de quejarte y termina de una vez con tu lado! - gruño el castaño de mal humor y preguntándose que hacia con el idiota... Cierto! Joey le habia pateado despues de enojarse por una estupidez - _si me fueran dicho que decirle que estaba siendo un cachorro molesto me traeria esto no se lo habría dicho_

Oye idiota! Creo que por aqui podríamos escondernos hasta perder de vista a esas cosas! - llamo Akefia señalando delante de el.

Seto asintió - Muestra el camino, yo cuido la espalda

Ambos corrieron por el pequeño pueblo carente de vida, metiéndose por callejón tras callejón hasta que llegaron al techo de una vivienda de dos pisos con terraza - ven, vamos a subir por alli, abrire la puerta de y nos esconderemos para descansar dentro

Asi llamare a Joey y los demás, quizás incluso podamos hacer de este sitio nuestro lugar seguro para pasar la noche - comento Seto mirando que la casa era bastante grande - no creo que sea prudente regresar al vehículo ahora, no con tantas de estas cosas alrededor

Bien, echarme una mano para subir - murmuro Akefia cortando a los pocos zombies que aun les seguían.

Seto acabo con otro puñado antes de impulsar a Akefia hacia arriba, no le fue difícil a este abrir la puerta y pronto ambos estaban dentro respirando con tranquilidad al sentirse seguros - uff! Esto es agotador, me puedes decir de nuevo porque accedí a esta mierda?

Porque estas igual de agotado que yo de esta mierda de situación y quieren arreglarla - gruño Akefia de mal humor - llama a los otros, voy a echarme un camarón asi sea un instante

Como sea - Seto tomo su radio ignorando totalmente al peliblanco a su lado.

Era una espaciosa casa de dos plantas donde había caído y se notaba que en sus mejores momentos había sido el hogar de una familia numerosa que la cuidaba, tenia varias habitaciones y Seto estaba seguro que podían pasar la "noche" allí (ya nadie sabia cuando era la noche o el dia realmente, solo te guiabas por tu cansancio para decidir la hora de dormir).

Pasó casi 30 minutos después de la llamada antes de que llegaran jadeando la pareja de tricolores junto con Joey, y minutos después los dos rubios con algunas heridas - esta casa esta genial, digo... Es una de las mejores viviendas que he visto desde que todo este desastre inicio - comentó Joey lanzándose en un mueble - habrá comida...?

Si la hay seguro que te causa una indigestión muy dolorosa - murmuro Seto sentándose junto a el.

Uff! Alguien sabe en que puto lado de Inglaterra estamos o para donde vamos? - preguntó Malik frunciendo el ceño - han pasado tantos años que ya ni recuerdo donde fue que Ryou-chan me dijo en que lado de Inglaterra estaba

Eso abria sido util, me abria guiado por señales que queden de trafico - Seto suspiro con fastidio - ahora solo queda dormir y prepararse para un nuevo dia

Normalmente Serenity y Mokuba no salían con ellos (como hacerlo con el par de hermanos sobreprotectores que se gastaban?), mientras que Mai y Rebeca se quedaban atrás para cuidarles - yo no tengo sueño, voy a deambular un poco a ver si encuentro algo que me entretenga

Como quieras, asi mejor... vigilanos la espalda - dijo Atem bostezando antes de acurrucarse contra su Hikary ya dormido por el agotamiento.

Marik se quedo sentado en su futon mirando como todos caían rendidos a su ritmo, suspiró y acaricio distraídamente los mechones de su Hikary dormido junto a el antes de levantarse para comenzar a caminar - este lugar no está tan mal, debería haberme comprado un sitio así cuando estaba de cazador raro - murmuro para si mismo divertido.

La vivienda no estaba en las mejores condiciones por el desuso pero era aceptable considerando todo, busco en todos los rincones hasta que llego a una habitacion que parecia ser una biblioteca privada, leyó varios títulos pero nada le convenció. De pronto noto en un pequeño apartado varios periódicos viejos y curioso comenzó a leerlos, principalmente los últimos que tenían las fechas más nuevas hasta las viejas, intentando ver lo que había sucedido antes de que los medios colapsaran sin remedio.

Zombies... Zombies... Zombies... Una semana y media completa de Zombies! - murmuró aburrido pasando varios de los papeles amarillentos - ohh... Aquí no hablan de Zombies, solo de los muertos inexplicables, vamos mejorando!

Siguió mirando, esta vez revisando un poco mas profundo en los periódicos que leía. En eso estaba hasta que llego a un cierto articulo que le helo la sangre completamente - mierda... Esto si nos jode y Akefia va a infartarse

Marik regreso corriendo y despertando a todos bruscamente - tienen que ver esto carajo!!

Se puede saber porque nos despiertas de esta forma!? - siseo Atem mirando frustrado al alterado rubio.

Porque necesitan ver esta mierda, vinimos aquí por nada! El mocoso esta.... Tsk! Mirenlo por ustedes mismos - Marik arrojo el periodico frente a todos y los primeros en acercarse fueron los tricolores.

.... No leo inglés, menos este tan raro - dijo Yugi después de un rato.

Déjame ver eso - murmuró un Malik adormilado, el y Marik conocían muchos idiomas de su tiempo como cazadores raros, antes de hablar medio husmeo el escrito con curiosidad y su expresión cambio completamente -.... Q-Que...?

.... Podrías decirnos lo que dice Malik-chan? - pregunto Yugi ahora preocupado al ver como su amigo pareció perder la respiración derrepente.

Dame esa mierda - gruño Seto fastidiado después del silencio de Malik, sin fijarse realmente en lo que leia dijo en voz alta - Enzo Bakura, reconocido arqueólogo asesina a su propio hijo Ry...

El castaño se detuvo mientras caía en cuenta de lo que leía y los demás abrían sus ojos como platos, nadie reacciono por lo que parecieron horas hasta que Akefia se levantó del futon hecho una furia - termina de leer eso carajo!! Que le paso a mi Hikary!?

El cuerpo del adolescente de 17 años fue encontrado sin vida la mañana del 13 de marzo de 2010, al parecer fue víctima de un Ritual Satánico hecho por su padre en la sala de su vivienda - murmuró Seto serio - no se sabe que estaba intentando hacer, pero al parecer su trabajo llego a su cabeza porque tenia una especie de garabatos Egipcios escrita por todo el lugar...

Nadie tuvo el valor de decir algo y el castaño continuo - un puñal en el pecho fue lo que le dio muerte, aunque después el padre decidió arrojarlo por la ventana de 10mo piso por alguna razón, el hombre ya esta bajo custodia y a la orden de las autoridades por... Olvídenlo ya saben lo que sigue y no es importante

Todavía nadie seguía sin decir nada, no podían después de semejante noticia. Malik de pronto frunció el ceño y golpeo el piso con furia - le dije que no viniera a este país, no era normal que su padre derrepente llamara y... El siempre de amable, debio haberle mandado a la mierda!!

Ahora entiendo todo... - murmuro Akefia que no parecía estar escuchando los bramidos del rubio - el fue el que libero a Zork! Lo hizo totalmente consciente, sabía lo que hacia el muy maldito...

A que te refieres Akefia? - pregunto Yugi que sentía que se ahogaría de pronto.

Era un hechizo Egipcio no!? No es conveniente que llame a Ryou en el mismo maldito momento en que hace una excavación en las ruinas de mierda esas!? - grito Akefia enojado - quien sabe cómo ese cabron se enteró de Zork y toda esa porquería, pero el bastardo le quiso liberar y nadie se dio cuenta de ello!! Todavía hoy nadie ha hecho una comparación de todos esos hechos!!

Akefia se cayó jadeando después de su arrebato al tiempo y todos bajaron la mirada avergonzados - momento... Si tu Hikary esta muerto desde hace tanto tiempo porque la vela en el atrio de los dioses seguía encendida? - se preguntó Atem pensativo - todavía no sabemos demasiado de lo que ha sucedido, sigamos investigando por aquí a ver que averiguamos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como están? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores mios, como estan?
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!!

Ryou no recordaba muchas cosas, un dia simplemente había despertado en una calle al azar y vago perdido, dolorido y confundido por quien sabe cuanto. Mirando humanos, monstruos y zombies destruirse entre si de forma constante. Lo unico que todos parecian tener en comun era que nadie parecia notar su presencia, el solo habia estado alli mirando, a veces gritando intentando ser visto sin ningún resultado.

Se iba a volver loco si seguía en esa situacion, estaba seguro de ello. Hasta que de pronto llego al departamento donde ahora estaba y miro en el espejo como Bakura estaba alli, parecio en un principio genuinamente sorprendido de verle alli y el se sorprendio de ver a su reflejo moverse de forma tan extraña, se extraño mas aun cuando este le hablo pero asi fue como conocio a Bakura y desde estonces este le habia ayudado.... Quizas no tan desinterezadamente pero era le unico que estaba alli.

Oye Yadonushi, quieres mas azúcar? - pregunto Bakura mirando a su contraparte sonriente y sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Ummm... Esta bien - asintió el mas pequeño sentandose para recibir la bolsa.

Bakura aun se preguntaba como Ryou tomaba algunas cosas por momentos como si realmente estuviera alli, en fisico, cuando el era un espiritud no podia tocar un carajo - _aunque... Yadonushi es un caso especial..._ \- recordo con una sonrisa.

Para fortuna de Bakura eso sucedia mas que todo aqui dentro, fuera Ryou tenia muchisimo menos margen de accion - porque me miras asi...? Me incomodas - gruño el Hikary de pronto con el ceño fruncido.

Oh perdon, solo estaba pensando en algo - dijo Bakura sentandose junto a el - oye... No quieres viajar y hacer algo mas que estar aqui? Yo podria ayudarte, sabes lo poderoso que soy y hacer eso no seria problema, tendrias que estar conmigo para _siempre_ pero eso no es un impedimento... Digo, siempre estamos juntos

.... De verdad lo harias...? - pregunto Ryou con ilusion.

Si, eres **mi** Yadonushi - asintio divertido el de ojos rojos - pero para eso necesito que hagas algo por mi, es algo sin importancia...

Eso ya no ne gusta tanto, que es lo que quieres...? - pregunto Ryou mirandole suspicaz.

Ummm... - Bakura le miro casi pensando en algo por unos momentos y Ryou se sintio algo incomodo de nuevo, el otro le miraba de una forma que nunca antes le habia mirado - necesito que seas mio Ryou, necesito que **digas** que eres mio... Que te entregues a mi y a la oscuridad que represento, que renuncies a lo que _eres...._ Es algo sencillo no? De todas maneras no te gusta mucho lo que eres, es aburrido verdad? Y francamente no te fue demasiado bien en la vida con eso

Ryou parpadeo confundido mientras una parte inexplicable de el se negaba rotundamente - Ehh... No estoy entendiendo mucho, pero...

No necesitas entenderlo, solo... Entregarte, yo siempre te he cuidado no? - dijo Bakura acercandose a el y jalandolo a su regazo - vamos a divertirnos mucho, tu y yo seriamos imparables Yadonushi...

No se Kura, no creo que eso... No entiendo que tengo que hacer o que estaria haciendo y... - murmuro Ryou sin saber porque se sonrojo y su corazon comenzo a desbocarse, una parte de el queria alejarse y gritarle furioso al peliblanco por... Algo, algo que no sabia que era... Pero otra queria dejarse abrazar por la unica persona que estaba alli para el.

Ya te dije que no necesitas entender, solo seguir lo que hago y digo... Solo entregarte y renunciar a tu _luz_... - murmuro Bakura acercando su cara a del otro, mirando como en los ojos del menor sucedia aquella lucha interna por decidir que hacer. Le facilitaria el trabajo, asi que se acerco mas, buscando besar los labios agenos cuando se sintio.

Una energia violenta y enojada estallo bastante lejos de donde estaban, era una sorpresa que se sintiera incluso a semejante distancia y Bakura fruncio el ceño preguntandose que era - .... Kura... Se sintio algo raro, pasa algo...? - murmuro Ryou que al sentir aquello se habia alejado rapidamente de el.

No, no pasa nada, no que yo sepa... Asi que quedate aqui, ya regreso - ordeno el mas grande mirando la lejania por la ventana con el ceño frucido.

Ryou miro como Bakura salia por la ventana con la cabeza hecha un desastre, miro por unos momentos alrededor sin moverse de su lugar antes de fruncir el ceño decidido.... Iba a ir a ver que hacia Bakura aunque este se enojara, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando que ahora habia tanto agite en su vida. Asi que suspiro cerrando sus ojos y su usual ropa negra que cubria la mayor parte de su cuerpo aparecio sobre el, siendo lo que era vestirse como tal era una estupidez.

* * *

_Antes..._

Ya vuelvo - siseo Akefia en voz baja mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.

Despues de que Atem habia hecho la pregunta al aire nadie habia dicho nada, todos se perdieron en sus pensamientos mientras los dos Hikarys en la habitacion miraban hacia el suelo con expresion deprimida - que es lo que haremos ahora...?

No se, esto me dejo completamente perdido - murmuro Atem mirando a su Hikary deprimido junto a el.

Debi haberme dado cuenta, Akefia y Malik tienen razon... Fue demasiado extraño como su padre de pronto aparecio, debi haber sospechado... Pero nunca habria pensado algo asi, como un padre podria hacer algo como eso....? - dijo Yugi en voz baja con tristeza - debi haberle impedido con mas fuerza irse, fue mi culpa todo esto...

No te culpes mi vida, nadie sabia que esto pasaria - tranquilizo Atem abrazandole - lo resolveremos amor, ya veras que si...

Mientras tanto Akefia habia salido de la casa importandole poco todo lo que sucediera, estaba furioso, triste y con ganas de destrozar algo. No se sentia asi desde que toda su familia habia sido asesinada, e incluso esa vez no creia haber estado tan furioso como ahora. No entendia como la propia familia podia hacer algo asi - _okey... Se acabo el Akefia tranquilo, voy a averiguar que demonios esta pasando aqui ahora..._

Con una poderosa explosion magica que seguro se sintio a kilometros de distancia invoco a Diamound que siseo detras de el sintiendo lo enojado de su maestro - vamos a hacer un alboroto amigo, tenemos que hacer salir a un bastardo de su escondite...

El ladron antiguo no era tonto, despues de tantos ataques y lios estaba seguro que alguien estaba tratando de matarlos. Seguro ese alguien era el que estaba detras de todo este desastre y debia saber que habia sucedido con su Hikary, eso era lo unico que habia en su cabeza ahora... Averiguar que habia pasado en realidad con la unica persona que mostro bondad y preocupacion por el.

Subio sobre la espalda de su Ka que gruño para empezar a destrozar mientras volaba a gran velocidad, asi tuviera que terminar de destrozar todo esto el haria que esa cosa o lo que sea apareciera!

Y no se desepciono, antes de que fuera mucho mas lejos comenzo a ver como aquellas estacas de sombras aparecieron, solo que esta vez el estaba solo, no habia nadie que proteger y podia moverse a voluntad. Diamound desvio algunas y esquino las demas, no dejando que ninguna tocara a su maestro que se concentraba en algo.

 _Toda magia sea cual sea deja un rastro hacia su creador, si encuentro ese rastro encontrare al cabron que comenzo todo esto_ \- penso Akafia para si mismo mientras con sus sentidos buscaba la raiz de esta magia.

De pronto vio un Ka aparecer frente a Diamound y sonrio mirando unos escombros algo lejos, invocar Ka siempre dejaba sentir un poco del Alma del que lo hacia y Akefia aprovecharia eso completamente. Salto de los hombros de Diamound dejando que este luchara contra el Ka mientras el salia corriendo en direccion al ser, esquivaba las estacas mientras corria como un psicopata al sentir como su objetivo buscaba salir esconderse en otro lugar.

No le dejo, antes de que el cobarde pudiera huir estaba sobre el gruño como un animal - bien ya te... - Akefia se detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

Se... Parecia a su Hikary, solo que era una version mas oscura y agresiva. Es mas esto se parece a... El mismo - quien demonios eres tu!? - siseo mientras apretaba el cuello del chico que sostenia colgando.

Tsk! No lo sabes...? Eres mas idiota de lo que pense, adelante hazme lo que quieras que igual no puedes destruirme... - el peliblanco en sus manos se rio burlonamente - me matas y aparecere mas despues, contrario a ti soy un espiritud inmortal imbesil...

Akefia sonrio salvajemente - Y quien dijo que te mataria? Te traere conmigo y sabre todo lo que escondes

Je! Tu no puedes contenerme, ninguno de ustedes tiene _quien_ puede contenerme y no lo tendran nunca - Bakura se carcajeo divertido, su Ryou estaba bien escondido a Kilometros de aqui y no le conseguirian jamas.

Eso lo veremos, vamos a hacer esto por las malas entonces - Akefia sonrio de forma arrogante mientras detras de el Diamound despedazaba al Ka y gruñia llegando hacia su maestro.

Akefia con una sonrisa salvaje golpeo a Bakura arrojandole varios metros hacia atras, este busco levantarse y hacer un hechizo pero el moreno le dejo. Pateo su espalda y planto en el suelo para comenzar a golpearle mientras gritaba - dime donde esta mi Hikary maldito bastardo!!

Que no te ha llegado el memo? Murio, hace años que yo mismo orqueste su muerte para que la oscuridad reinara sobre este mundo - dijo Bakura con naldad mientras algo de sangre corria por su labio - no lo vas a encontrar nunca, su alma se perdio en la oscuridad para siempre! - y si todo salia como queria pronto eso sucederia en realidad.

Ese comentario no le gusto tanto al moreno, que gruñendo furioso golpeo a Bakura enviadolo a volar unos metros hacia atras. Ninguno de los dos noto a la pequeña alma que llego justo en ese momento para ver el espectáculo que estaban dando...

Ryou no habia logrado escuchar casi nada, solo podia ver como a aquel que le cuidaba y ayudaba estaba recibiendo una paliza. Jadeo asustado cuando Bakura fue enviado a volar de nuevo y miro como el hombre vestido de rojo gruñia algo hacia el monstruo que estaba presente, ni siquiera lo penso, estaba tan preocupado por Bakura que activo su magia por inercia.

Detras de el aparecio una mujer, mitad de ella demoníaca y la otra angelical. Esta sonrio y se lanzo hacia el Ka presente entrando en el haciendo que dejara de moverse - Kura! - grito haciendo que ambos se fijaran en el.

Los dos combatientes de congelaron al verle, Bakura de la ira y Akefia de la impresion. Pero Ryou no les dio chanse a reaccionar, corrio hacia ambos mirando asustado a la figura caida de Bakura, sin fijarse en nada de lo que tenia a los lados - ... R-Ryou...? - murmuro Akefia atonito.

El moreno se estiro, no dejaria ir al Hikary ahora que le habia visto. Fruncio el ceño y busco tomar su brazo cuando paso junto a el.... Solo para ver con horror como esta le atravesara como si el chico no estuviera allí en realidad - Kura! Vámonos, está herido y...

Tsk! Hablamos ahora... - gruño Bakura enojado antes de tomarle del brazo, a el no necesitaba que le dijeran dos veces eso de largarse... No ahora que Ryou estaba allí, ambos desaparecieron en una bruma de oscuridad dejando a Akefia alli todavia atonito mirando su mano. **+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. Arco II (Investigación)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como estan? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

**Arco II (Investigación)**

Voy a golpearle tan fuerte que quedara inconsciente en cuanto le vea - gruño Malik enojado mientras todos corrían buscando al peliblanco.

Después de un par de minutos en que Akefia no habia llegado se habian preocupado, mas aun cuando sintieron la gran cantidad de energia magica que venia de algo lado. Así que resignados salieron de la comodidad de la casa y se dispusieron a buscar al idiota, no fue difícil encontrarle siguiendo el rastro de destrucción dejado por su Diamound y en cuanto le vieron Malik fue el primero en correr hacia el.

Hay que ver que eres idiota! Porque carajos hiciste eso!? - chillo con ira el rubio - sabes lo peligroso que...!?

Vi a R-Ryou, el estaba a-aqui y yo n-no... - murmuró Akefia aun mirando atónito el lugar donde antes habían estado Ryou y Bakura arrodillados - no p-pude tocarlo, m-mi mano solo paso a-través de el!!

..... Akefia no te entiendo, que estás diciendo? - pregunto Malik notando el estado alterado del otro, no había entendido ni una palabra por el tartamudeo nervioso - cálmate, respira y dime que es lo...

Malik, Ryou estuvo aquí!! - grito en voz alta sobre saltandolos a todos - estuvo aquí e intente atraparlo, pero mi mano solo paso a través de el! No pude sostenerlo y se fue de nuevo con esa cosa!!

Ningun dijo nada después del arrebato del peliblanco, todos estaban atónitos después de esa nueva información. Atem fue el primero en suspirar y mirar al suelo deprimido - ... Eso nos lo comprueba, el chico si esta... Bueno ustedes saben... Pero su alma aun sigue andando en este mundo... Porque es eso? Debería haber llegado con los dioses...

Esa cosa ne dijo que el alma de Ryou estaba perdida en la oscuridad, crees que tenga razón y por eso esta aquí? - pregunto Akefia con miedo.

No se, mira vamos por el principio - Atem sentia que se estaba haciendo viejo para estas mierdas - ... Que paso aqui?

Estaba enojado y quería hacer salir al que nos atacaba, nunca me parecieron normal esos ataques y no me equivoque... Eran totalmente premeditados - explico de mal humor - iba a destruir todo hasta que apareciera pero vino mas pronto de lo que pensaba, parecía ser humano... Con un parecido a Ryou nada normal e incluso algunos toques míos, creo que Ryou le llamo Bakura...

Demonios! Se supone que también destruí a esa mierda - gruño el faraon pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - ese ser es la unión de un trozo de tu alma con Zork sellado anteriormente en la sortija, pero al parecer ya esta libre de ella... Es lo que poseyó a Ryou hace tanto tiempo...

Akefia se horrorizo al instante - Y su alma todo este tiempo a estado junto a ese ser!?

Puede ser, mira no saquemos conclusiones aun, cuenta lo que ha pasado aqui - pidió Atem mirando alrededor con atencion para ver si podia averiguar los hechos por el entorno.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Porque me seguiste!? - siseo Bakura enojado teniendo a Ryou atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared - dime!

Yo s-solo queria saber l-lo que hacías y c-cuando vi que te golpeaban me p-preocupe por ti - murmuro el mas pequeño algo encogido y asustado - t-te estaba h-haciendo daño, s-solo quería ayudarte... P-Perdón...

Bakura le miro con su expresión aun furiosa, aunque por dentro pensaba - _no parece haber escuchado nada o visto algo que hiciera esto problemático, parece genuinamente preocupado por mi... Que adorable..._ \- el peliblanco sonrió con un toque de malicia para levantar el mentón del otro - Yadonushi cariño, estaba bien, no necesitas seguirme... Mantente aqui y estarás seguro

Perdon por salir así, tenías razón... Hay personas malas, siempre han habido personas malas y tu solo quieres protegerme... Perdón por dudar de ti tanto - decía el Hikary aferrándose a el con fuerza - no lo haré más...

Ya basta Yadonushi, estas perdonado - su chico era tan inocente, Bakura estaba bastante complacido con este giro de los acontecimientos - no te preocupes mas, te protegeré de ellos pero debes hacer lo que te diga

V-Vale Kura, y-yo voy a ser b-bueno - asintió Ryou con una sonrisa leve.

\-- o -- O -- o --

_Regresando..._

Bien es claro, Ryou ahora es un espíritu por lo que cuentas - dijo Atem suspirando.

Sabes cómo nos complica la vida eso!? - siseo Marik frustrado -buscar a una persona es una cosa, pero a un espíritu que para colmo parece unido al que busca matarnos es otra muy distinta!!

No esta unido a esa cosa, solo... No se, solo - Akefia se detuvo confundido, de verdad que no sabia como defender a su luz - el le hará más daño del que ya le ha hecho, el mismo me confeso que organizo la muerte de Ryou

Y no lo dudo, tiene toda la maldad tuya y de Zork - gruño Atem enojado - debemos de encontrar esa alma

Miren no se de magia o cosas de esas, ni siquiera creo mucho en ello pero deberíamos comenzar a buscar en el departamento donde dice que el chico murió - intervino Seto serio - la dirección estaba en el diario, el problema es llegar sin conocer las calles de aquí

Deberían haber supervivientes, podríamos preguntarles - sugirió Yugi intentando sonreír pero sin poder hacerlo.

No hemos encontrado a ni una sola persona y con ese ser suelto no creo que los encontremos - gruño Marik de mal humor - encontremos señalizaciones de transito a ver si nos ubicamos

Seto bufo - Sin GPS? Siento decirte que es una mala idea, ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos ahora y sería demasiado conveniente encontrar un mapa exacto de las calles

Yugi y yo tenemos suerte, vamos a buscar por esa casa a ver si encontramos algo - dijo Atem con una mirada confiada - quizá estemos cerca y no nos hemos dado cuenta

Tsk! Está bien, vamos a ver - gruño el castaño para que el grupo saliera hacia el lugar en cuestión.

* * *

_Con Ryou..._

Estás listo para ser mío y _renunciar_? - pregunto Bakura mientras escondía una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Ehhh... Si! - Ryou no se sentia cómodo con esto, pero había prometido ser bueno con el que le estaba ayudando - que tengo que hacer...?

Bakura despeino sus cabellos sonriente - Primero confiar en mi, confias en mi verdad Yadonushi?

_"Confías en mí, verdad hijo...?"_

Y-Yo... Supongo q-que si... - murmuro Ryou sintiendo una extraña sensación de _Dejavu._

_"Si es así cierra los ojos y ven conmigo"_

Tienes que cerrar los ojos Yadonushi y venir conmigo, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien - dijo Bakura haciendo que incrementara los sentimientos encontrados que inundaban al Hikary.

Pero aun así asintió y cerró los ojos sintiendo como si quiera comenzar a temblar un poco, pero se controló y sintió como su mano era tomada para que comenzara a caminar. No sabia porque, pero a cada paso que daba sentía como el miedo y terror se apoderaban de el, no entendía hacia que eran esos sentimientos pero tomaba cada gramo de el para no regresar corriendo a hacerse una pequeña bolita esperando que no le hicieran daño.

Yadonushi, pareces asustado... No deberías, voy a cuidarte recuerdas? - escucho a Bakura murmurar en su oído de formas suave, derrepente sintió que le hacían arrodillarse y la sensación de miedo aumento... No quería estar aquí!

No sabía dónde estaba, no acostumbrara a salir demasiado de aquella vacía habitación... Lo demás de la casa le hacia sentir una sensación muy rara que no le gustaba - Yadonushi, extiende las manos y cálmate, estas respirando demasiado agitado, no te estoy haciendo nada

_"Extiende tus manos hijo y quédate tranquilo, todo terminara antes de que te des cuenta"_

K-Kura, no s-se si estoy s-sea buena i-idea... - susurro Ryou en voz temblorosa y asustada mientras apretaba sus brazos contra su cuerpo, no sabia si debía o no abrir los ojos... La realidad era que estaba congelado en su lugar - p-por favor, regrésame a-a...

Tonterías, estarás bien Yadonushi - escucho decir y sintió algo apresarse en sus muñecas, no estaban apretadas y no se había movido pero sentía un dolor sordo en ellas como si fuera luchado contra lo que sea que las apresaba.

N-No Kura! Suéltame! - chillo intentando jalonear su brazo sin mucho éxito al tiempo que abría los ojos sin poder controlarse y Bakura tuvo la ligera expresión de que estaba jodido, esa expresión de miedo con furia bastante rara en su Yadonushi se le hacía demasiado familiar como para gustarle - **no vas a volver a lastimarme Maldito! Te dije que nunca serias libre!**

 _Mierda... Buen momento para que despertaras Ryou_ \- gruño Bakura en su cabeza sintiendo como su cuerpo hecho de magia oscura se quemaba por la magia de luz que cubría al Hikary en cantidad - Y-Yadonushi, cálmate por...

 **Callate!** \- grito Ryou mientras le miraba con un enojo que no era nada normal en el - **no te basto con manipular a mi padre para que matara, tambien buscate mi espíritu para seguirme amargando**

Y que mierda esperas que hiciera!? Que me sentara en un plano lejos de este mundo y no hiciera nada!? - grito Bakura furioso recordando _el porque_ estaba en este problema - me lanzaste una maldición, quiero ser libre Yadonushi y lo conseguire cueste lo que cueste! Esto habría sido mas sencillo y menos problematico si fueras cooperado desde el principio

 **Maldito imbécil, nunca iba a acceder a liberarte y te lo dije** \- Ryou se levanto mirando furioso al ser frente a el, las cadenas negras hechas de sombras se desvanecian de su cuerpo - **mientras yo exista nunca vas a ser libre, ni tu o Zork van a ser libres!!**

Si.. Bakura recordaba bien esas ultimas palabras que Ryou le había gritado antes de que obligara al padre del chico a arrojarlo por la ventana en un arrebato de enojo, esas palabras que habían causado que solo gozara una libertad efímera y condicionada... Quien habría pensado que un Hikary pudiera maldecir tan fuerte como para detenerlo a el y a Zork?

 _Estoy jodido, necesito hacer algo ahora!_ \- pensó Bakura sudando un poco mientras la luz comenzaba a quemarle cada vez mas, podía sentir a Zork chillar dolorido, seguro sintiendo en su propia prision el castigo de la maldicion.

* * *

_Lejos de allí.._

..... Ehh... Están sintiendo eso...? - pregunto Yugi a todos mientras se tocaba el pecho haciendo una mueca - me duele y me siento... Triste..?

Bueno... Yo me siento como enojado de pronto y me duele el pecho - dijo Malik mirando su pecho con el ceño fruncido.

... Yugi... Estas sangrando? - Atem preocupado miro como la camisa lila del tricolor se comenzaba a humedecer de pronto, corrió hacia el cuando miró como comenzaba a tambalearse y le sostuvo entre sus brazos - Yugi!

Malik, tu tambien no! - gruño Marik sosteniendo al Hikary que había comenzado a toser y ahogarse con quien sabe que.

A-Atem me duele m-mucho - murmuró Yugi jadeando.

Joey se apresuro a llegar hacia su amigo mientras Akefia se lanzaba hacia los rubios, las camisas de ambos comenzaban a humedecerse de aquel liquido carmesí mientras comenzaban a toser con sangre - ayúdame a quitarle la camisa! - chillo Joey preocupado y sin entender que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Entre ambos quitaron la camisa del tricolor y miraron asustados la violenta herida que había aparecido en le pecho del Hikary - Y-Yugi como d-demonios te hiciste eso!? - chillo Joey mirando horrorizado como la sangre salia en cantidad.

Mierda esta cosa no se cierra! - grito Akefia asustado intentado usar su magia para curar a Malik y sintiendo como la herida la rechazaba - la magia que hizo esto es lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazar la mía!!

No, esto no es posible - murmuro Atem intentando usar la suya propia pero también siendo rechazada - esta magia tiene tanto resentimiento e ira, como alguien podría tener y usar tanto en un solo hechizo...?

Alguien que murió tan enojado como lo sientes - siseo Akefia sintiendo de pronto como la energía de su Hikary parecía cubrir toda la tierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por.hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como estan? Espero que bien y con ganad de leer este nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ehh.... Malik donde estamos...? - pregunto Yugi mirando confundido a su alrededor.

Yo que voy a saber!? Me estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo hace unos segundos y cuando pensaba que me despediría del mundo puf! Aparezco en... Una casa...? - respondió el rubio confundido y frustrado - quizá fallecimos y esta es nuestra habitación en el....

Papa, el internet de nuevo esta fallando! - se quejo de pronto una voz extremadamente conocida - no he podido hablar con mis amigos en días!

Yugi y Malik tragaron saliva mientras miraban como allí, frente ha ellos había aparecido la figura de su amigo peliblanco. Miraron de nuevo alrededor y ligeramente preocupados concluyeron que este _era_ el departamento donde Ryou vivio sus ultimos dias - no seas exagerado hijo, solo han pasado tres días, tus amigos no te olvidaran o se desapareceran si no hablas con ellos todos los días

Los dos Hikarys se levantaron y caminaron para ver mejor la escena, allí estaba Ryou mirando a un hombre de cabellos grisáceos con sus brazos en jarra - pero dijiste que lo arreglarias, de verdad necesito hablar con ellos

Llamare al técnico, pero por ahora no hay nada que hacer.... Sube a tu habitación a jugar con algo o entretente que ahora estoy ocupado - ordenó el mayor haciendo el Hikary bajara la mirada con tristeza.

No se para que me hiciste venir, en todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí has estado más ocupado con tu trabajo que compartiendo conmigo - reclamó el peliblanco mirando frustrado a su progenitor - esto no es recuperar tiempo perdido, de verdad no se ni para que vine

Con eso Ryou se giro y regreso corriendo por donde vino, Yugi y Malik se miraron algo confundidos antes de seguirle. Le miraron entrar a una habitación antes de intentar abrir ellos la puerta para ver que sucedía, aunque se asustaron cuando simplemente atravesaron la puerta y pared com fantasmas - okay... Esto ya se puso raro

Creo que estamos mirando lo que paso con Ryou antes de que todo este desastre iniciara - murmuró Yugi con los ojos muy abiertos - Akefia-san dijo que había sentido a su Hikary, sera que el esta haciendo esto...?

Y tenía que matarnos? - pregunto Malik con una mirada plana.

Yugi suspiro - Bueno... No sabemos como ocurrió esto, quiza no puede controlar sus emociones y ya sabes como es la magia con las emociones

Si, no las mezcles o se vuelve loca - asintió el rubio entendiendo.

Nee Yadonushi, deja la amargura que no te hace tan bonito - dijo de pronto una voz que les helo la sangre a los dos - sabes como es tu padre, deberías estar acostumbrado a ello

No me molestes ahora mismo - gruño Ryou mirando el espejo del baño donde Bakura se veía sonriendo como acostumbraba - así tenga que pedir un teléfono prestado les avisare a mis amigos que regresaste!

Suerte con eso Yadonushi, deberías rendirte sabes...? Yo voy a liberarme estés de acuerdo o no - dijo Bakura sonriendo de forma burlona - seria mas facil para ti si solo cooperas, ve a Egipto y pon las piezas en la piedra... Liberanos a mi y a Zork por las buenas o lo haremos por las malas, sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero

No ganaste contra el faraón, nunca vas a ganar Bakura - aseguro Ryou mirándole serio - no pudiste quedarte donde estabas? Yo creía que era libre de ti, debiste quedarte en el reino de la sombras donde perteneces!

Atem podría haber "destruido" la oscuridad, pero querido Yadonushi el mal nunca morirá realmente mientras personas sigan siendo como son - explicó Bakura con una sonrisa burlona - y ni aunque Atem fuera el ser mas poderoso del mundo podría evitar que Zork vuelva a existir, los humanos son iguales y nosotros nos alimentamos de su maldad

Ryou le miró con el ceño fruncido - Pues púdrete en tu encierro que yo no te ayudare a salir, le diré a Yugi y el te detendrá

Puuf! El faraón se fue a la otra vida, que puede hacer su inútil luz contra mi? - ante el comentario Yugi quiso golpearle con fuerza, el no era ningún inútil! - pero será como quieras, despues no digas que no te di opciones Yadonushi querido

Bakura desapareció y Ryou suspiro lanzándose en la cama de espaldas - de verdad que quisiera hablar con Yugi o Malik, seguro que ellos me ayudarían con el... Porque tuvo que regresar...?

Hijo! Voy a salir un momento! No me tardo! - gritaron desde fuera de la habitación y Ryou pareció tener nulas ganas de contestar, por su expresión sus dos amigos sabían que estaba algo deprimido.

Si... Largate y dejame aquí justo como cuando murieron, siempre haces lo mismo - murmuró el peliblanco girando y abrazando una almohada que tenia cerca, duro un rato asi mirando el espacio perdido en sus pensamientos y sus dos amigos desearon poder abrazarle, hasta que de pronto frunció el ceño y se sentó con postura decidida - voy a hablar con los chicos, no dejare que Bakura gane

Ryou salio de la cama y ambos Hikarys le siguieron queriendo saber que había pasado, porque la realidad era que nunca había logrado comunicarles nada. Pronto tuvieron la sospecha de la razón cuando el peliblanco se detuvo mirando una pequeña cesta junto a la puerta confundido - ..... Donde estan mis llaves...? - se pregunto parpadeando con confusión.

Vieron como el pobre paso casi todo el resto del día el objeto, poniendo la casa patas arriba sin lograr encontrarlas - ... Sera que Papá se las llevo? Pero... No es posible, mis llaves tienen el llavero gigante que me regaló Yugi por mi cumpleaños...

Duro un rato mas buscando pero cuando miro el cielo teñido de negro se desinfló desanimado - ... Ya que, le preguntó a Padre cuando llegue - murmuró soltando un suspiro de fastidio - sera mejor que me prepare algo de cenar

El resto de la noche paso y el par vio como Ryou espero hasta bastante tarde en la noche al hombre sin que este llegara, intentó llamarle por el telefono de casa pero algo sucedió que no entendieron porque le vieron soltar frustrado el aparato sin comunicarse con nadie, al final Ryou se quedó dormido en el mueble sin que el hombre llegara.

Fue una sensación extraña y cuando paso notaron que ahora era de mañana, Ryou no estaba donde le habían dejado así que corrieron a buscarle notandole que estaba en su habitación con expresión enojada - .... Esta cosa tampoco tiene crédito, cuando demonios me acabe el crédito de esta cosa!? - se pregunto el peliblanco en voz alta y fastidiada mientras arrojaba su celular en una esquina de la cama - ni siquiera se si papa llego o no llego, odio estar encerrado...

Tienes problemas Yadonushi...? - incluso Malik y Yugi se comenzaron a hartarse de Bakura, de verdad que si - yo podria ayudarte, claro... Primero tengo que ser libre para ello

Como si le electrocutaran Ryou se sentó en la cama mirando con enojo el espejo cercano a el - cuando el infierno se congele Bakura, ahora me dejas en paz!? No estoy para nada de humor!!

Umm.. Me parece que estas en problemas, vamos te doy una ultima oportunidad para que cooperes por las buenas... Si no pues... Creeme no te gustaran las consecuencias - dijo Bakura con voz sedosa y mirandole con diversión.

Solo déjame en paz! No hay nadie mas que manipular o molestar!? - grito Ryou pareciendo ya bastante frustrado - por los dioses, eres el ser mas insufrible y molesto del mundo!!

No me respondiste Yadonushi - Ryou parecía a punto de golpear el vidrio y sus dos amigos no lo culpaban, el ya estaba estresado de por si como para que este viniera a molestarle.

Aunque al final Ryou parecido calmarse lo suficiente como para decir en voz contenida - Largate, hazme el favor de dejarme en paz y largarte de una vez!!

Bien, nos veremos luego Yadonushi - a Yugi y Malik no les gusto la ultima mirada que le lanzo Bakura antes de desaparecer, pero en este punto poco podían hacer.

Odio esto, donde esta mi padre cuando lo necesito!? - se pregunto en voz alta aunque sus dos amigos realmente no querían que el tipo volviera.

Un par de dias pasaron donde la situación siguió igual, Ryou encerrado sin poder salir y estresado esperando que el hombre volviera. No hubo otra aparición de Bakura pero eso no fue necesario para que el pobre Ryou pareciera al borde de un colapso, hasta que de pronto se escucho la puerta de entrada y saltó de su mueble para ver a su padre entrar - papa... Has visto mis llaves? Necesito salir ahora y....

Espera un momento hijo, quiero hablarte de algo un momento - dijo el hombre cerrando detrás de el - ven a la cocina, traje almuerzo para los dos

Son las 4 de la tarde, creo que es un poco tarde para el almuerzo - gruño Ryou enojado

El hombre sonrió despeinando los cabellos blancos dejando a Ryou bastante descolocado por el gesto - Quiero compartir un poco contigo, no podrías acompañar a tu pobre padre...?

Ehhh... - en Ryou se vio el debate interno que ahora tenia, parecía querer salir pero sus amigos sabían que si lastimaba los sentimientos del hombre se sentiría horrible - supongo que no me mataria tener una comida contigo - murmuro al final con una pequeña sonrisa.

En este momento Malik y Yugi quisieron ahorcar al tipo, mira que manipular los sentimientos de su amigo solo para... No siguieron pensando en eso, mas bien se ocuparon de seguir al par hacia el comedor donde se sentaron a comer con una amena charla que les dio un sentimiento de dolor en el pecho.

De pronto Ryou comenzó a bostezar pareciendo muy adormilado - anda a dormir hijo, yo recojo aquí

Pero necesito... - un bostezo interrumpió las palabras del chico - salir a...

Puedes ir mañana, yo no necesito trabajar mas por unos dias y podemos salir juntos - el padre se levanto y Ryou sacudió la cabeza intentado despejarse sin éxito - ven, vamos a la habitación

Pero... - Ryou intentó negarse, pero al final ni su mismo cuerpo pareció cooperar y se rindió yendo a la habitación.

Todo se volvió negro para los dos Hikarys espectadores que sabían que algo raro estaba sucediendo, lo comprobaron cuando todo se aclaro de nuevo y miraron a Enzo mover a Ryou para despertarle - vamos hijo, tenemos algo que hacer

Umm... Papa, estoy durmiendo... Que pasa...? - pregunto confundido Ryou levantándose adormilado.

Ven conmigo - pido tomando la mano del menor - confias en mi, no hijo?

... Voy... - Ryou no parecía demasiado consciente de si mismo y eso preocupo a sus dos amigos.

Pero nada mas que seguir a los dos fue lo que pudieron hacer, hasta que de pronto llegaron a una habitación que les dejo con la piel erizada. No había ningún mueble y cada centímetro de las paredes estaba cubierto de extraños jeroglíficos color negro, en el suelo había una especie de pentagrama abstracto y bastante elaborado, aunque lo que les dejo perplejos fue ver la sortija del milenio brillando alegremente en el centro de la habitación. 

¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí!? No se en que tiempo exactamente estamos, pero no creo que aun terminaran de excavar en Egipto... O si!? - preguntó Malik alterado.

No se, pero recuerda que la sortija siempre ha tenido una extraña habilidad para llegar con Ryou de la forma que sea - murmuró Yugi frunciendo el ceño.

Ven hijo, siéntate aquí - pidió Enzo haciendo que el menor se sentara al medio del pentagrama, Ryou no parecía aun muy conciente y eso preocupo aun mas a los otros dos.  
Yugi trago saliva mirando como las manos de su amigo eran atadas juntas - ..... Por Favor no me digas que el... Le Drogo cuando comieron...

Pues si te digo - dijo una voz seca y áspera de pronto, Yugi y Malik giraron sorprendidos de que alguien les hablara solo para ver a... Bueno suponían que era su amigo sentado en el borde de la ventana - no se cual es la peor parte saben? Que el nunca luchara contra la influencia de Zork por mi o que solo por la influencia de Zork fue que me llamo para "recuperar tiempo perdido", de cualquier forma nunca le importe en realidad

Aunque no era el Ryou que recordaban o podían ver aun atontado sentado en el suelo, para nada cerca. Este estaba totalmente vestido de negro y su cabello era estropeado por una mechas negras azabache, sus ojos también eran distintos, ahora eran un verde venenoso rodeado por un aro rojo. Su expresión era fría y áspera, al igual que su aptitud... Yugi y Malik tragaron saliva al notar como si una aura negra le cubriera - es incluso gracioso, la inocencia es una porquería a veces, yo tuve un poco de esperanza de que mi padre se preocupara por mi

Bueno Yadonushi, supongo que esto lo resume todo - dijo una voz burlona y vieron a Bakura de pie detrás de Ryou que despertó de su estado con un sobresalto

... Bakura... Que...? - pronto el peliblanco se dio cuenta de la situación - ... Que es esto? Papa! Por que...

Hijo cálmate, vas a estar bien - busco tranquilizar Enzo aun solo hizo asustar mas a Ryou.

Papa que es esto!? - pregunto el Hikary peliblanco asustado.

Bueno Yadonushi, te dije que saldría por las buenas o por las malas - se burlo Bakura divertido - este es un hechizo muy antiguo, ni siquiera el Faraón sabe de el y solo necesito sacrificar a una pequeña luz para ser libre

Ryou pareció al instante aterrorizado e intento levantarse, pero había algo extraño en sus piernas, casi como si las tuviera dormidas y no pudiera moverse - C-Como que s-sacrificar? Que le hiciste a mi padre!!?

Nada Ryou, el nacio asi sabes? - respondió sin quitar su sonrisa burlona Bakura - sabes lo que son las maldiciones generacionales? Te explico, Akefia el ladrón, hizo un trato con Zork de forma que le seguiría siempre... Nunca noto que maldecía a todo con un gramo de su sangre y un ladrón en el antiguo egipto, despechado y destrozado podía ser bastante promiscuo

Incontables de esclavas y mujeres de mala vida pasaron por sus garras, así que esa sangre maldita se disperso muy rápido - explicó con una sonrisa el demonio - no puedes ni siquiera empezar a imaginar la cantidad de personas que Zork puede utilizar hoy en dia, solo hace falta que tengas un motivo para hacer daño y algo que ver con Akefia para que estés tristemente maldito

Ryou miró a su padre con desesperación - p-papa, sabes que p-puedes luchar c-contra eso no?

Aunque el hombre el ignoro a favor de tomar una daga de tamaño importante que hizo a Yugi y Malik asustarse - eso dolió como nada, maldita daga encantada y maldito espíritu, voy a encargarme que nunca veas la libertad eso te lo juro - siseo el Ryou corrupto junto a ellos.

Bakura, deja a mi padre en paz! Yo no te hecho nada para merecer esto - chilló el Ryou del recuerdo con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - p-papá soy t-tu hijo recuerdas...?

Extiende tus manos hijo, quedate tranquilo y todo terminará pronto - susurro Enzo jalando las manos atadas de Ryou hacia el frente - cierra los ojos y confia en mi

Bakura detrás de el tapo sus ojos y Ryou comenzó a respirar agitadamente - por favor, suelta... - el puñal entrando en su pecho le detuvo y soltó un chillo contenido.

Bakura pareció sonreír mientras Yugi y Malik veían totalmente aterrorizados la escena, más aun cuando la sangre comenzó a llenar el piso y todo comenzó a llenarse de una extraña niebla morada.

Te dije que cooperaras Yadonushi, mira lo que me obligaste a hacer - susurro el ser oscuro detrás del Hikary que gemía y jadeaba con sangre saliendo de su boca - realmente no quería matarte, pero bueno...

Eres un maldito Bakura! - jadeo Ryou con su voz pareciendo un poco más como la del espíritu junto a Yugi y Malik - no podías dejarme en paz verdad!? Maldito seas! No me importa ya nada, pero juro! Mientras yo exista jamás vas a ser libre, me las vas a pagar... - Yugi y Malik no querian ver mas, la oscuridad parecía cubrir todo mientras el cuerpo encorvado de su amigo se iluminaba - T-Todas! Voy a hacerte pagar por esto

Wow estas enojado Yadonushi? Nunca te habia visto asi - murmuró Bakura mientras se arrodillaba frente a el admirando como la luz de Ryou parecía ser tragada por la oscuridad - te ves hasta sexy, es una lastima que tengas que morir

Ryou no dijo nada, simplemente le miro con una expresión sumamente furiosa que no parecía nada normal en el - ríete ahora maldito, yo voy a ser el que me ría en realidad

Tsk! - la cara de Bakura cambio a una enojada al ver que el dolor en la expresión de Ryou pareció irse a un segundo plano a favor de una cara muy parecida a la suya.

Yugi y Malik sintieron movimiento a su lado y vieron al Ryou corrupto levantarse del borde de la ventana para hacerse a un lado, dejando pasar a su padre que sin pensarlo demasiado empujo por ella al cuerpo maltrecho de su hijo - eso realmente no dolió, antes de tocar el suelo ya estaba muerto así que ni se preocupen - comento como si nada Ryou mientras volvia a apoyarse de la ventana mirando hacia abajo, Malik y Yugi por su parte estaba demasiado horrorizados para reaccionar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Soy una sádica demonios, ustedes deben odiarme -.-
> 
> Mejor me despido, antes de que me corte las venas
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, como se encuentran?
> 
> Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Un hombre caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de una magestuosa edificacion, de cabellos negros y expresion preocupada, en sus manos una vela con una llama minúscula era llevada con sumo cuidado - Ra! Una de las luces se esta... - grito entrado a una sala con un trono en medio.

.... Mierda, no se que esta haciendo el Faraón pero necesitamos que haga algo pronto - gruño el aludido mirando igual de preocupado la vela.

O su propio Yami - concordó el otro suspirando.

* * *

E-Eso fue h-horrible - tartamudeo Yugi mirando alrededor, en cuanto Ryou habia caido toda la escena se habia puesto en negro quedando ellos dos junto al Hikary corrupto solos en la nada. Luego medio sonrio mirando a su amigo - Ryou te ayudaremos, muestranos donde estas y...

Ayudarme? No, lo siento pero realmente no necesito ayuda - dijo Ryou mirado la oscuridad con aburrimiento - ya termine con eso de que me ayuden, no quiero mas de eso y realmente no lo necesito en ese punto

Yugi se adelanto mirando preocupado al de cabellos bicolores - Pero Ryou, mirate como que no quieres ayuda?

No te preocupes por mi apariencia, es normal despues de ser casi consumido por las sombras - Ryou suspiro volviendo a mirarle - no me deje por supuesto, no podia dejar que ese maldito ganara, pero supongo que igual me afecto..

El tricolor parecia con ganas de decir algo mas pero fue un Malik con el ceño fruncido se adelanto - entiendo, estas confundido y dolido, las sombras no ayudaron en tu caso... Pero tu podrias ayudarnos a nosotros?

Por un segundo Ryou parecio algo choqueado aunque al final asintio - ... Y que necesitan?

Que nos expliques lo que sabes de todo esto, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demas - respondio Malik con una sonrisa confiada - ya sabemos que Bakura y Zork estan libres, entonces... Que paso? Luego de esto que sucedio?

Ehh... Bueno, no estoy muy seguro ya que estuve mas o menos tiempo en... Quien sabe donde, lo unico que se es que es horrible - murmuro Ryou desviando la mirada y abrazandose a si mismo - estaba en un sitio tan frio y oscuro, no habia nadie, ni siquiera monstruos de los que huir... Estaba solo y me dolia cada instante que estaba alli, era como si me quemara

Pero pude salir, estaba demasiado furioso con Bakura y todo como para no hacerlo, tenia que detenerle! - gruño cambiando su mirada a otra enojada - no iba a dejar que mi existencia de desvaneciera de esa forma! Tenia que hacer algo, asi que luche hasta que regrese y no se... Apareci sin recuerdos y el maldito de Bakura busco aprovecharse, y lo seguira haciendo ya que esto es temporal... Mis recuerdos solo volvieron gracias a que el revivio el trauma de mi muerte

Ohh.. Vale, pero no me referia a eso - dijo Malik despues de un largo rato de silencio - vamos a intentarlo de otra forma, porque los zombies?

Porque Zork necesitaba quitar el poder de los dioses sobre el mundo, para quitar el de Ra elimino el sol, para Ma'at la justicia, mientras que para Anubis solo tuvo que hacer que las almas se mantuvieran presas en este mundo - explico el de cabellos bicolores encogiendose de hombros - las almas de los que mueren quedan presas en sus cuerpos, el cuerpo muere pero el alma sigue alli dentro animando un cuerpo muerto... Asi con todos los dioses hasta que no tuvieron ningun poder en este lugar

Malik asintio - Ohh... Eso tiene logica, ahora... Como lo revertimos? 

Ni idea, yo solo se que no pueden seguir aqui mucho mas tiempo o se van a morir de verdad - comento Ryou despreocupado - si eso sucede se quedaran aqui, en la oscuridad conmigo y eso no sera bueno para nadie, tienen amigos que les extrañan a ustedes

Malik y Yugi se miraron con los ojosmuy abiertos antes de asentir - entonces una ultima pregunta antes de regresar, donde estas? O bueno... Donde esta tu alma?

Bueno, creo que es obvio - respondio el Hikary corrupto mirando la oscuridad con fastidio - tecnicamente yo sigo aqui, aunque a veces me presente para pararle los pies a Zork o Bakura

Pero Akefia te vio... - murmuro Yugi confundido.

Bueno, aunque me vean fuera yo tecnicamente sigo siendo un preso del hechizo hecho por Bakura - explico soltando un suspiro - solo que mi ira y resentimiento se mezclo con el de forma que todos los implicados en el hechizo quedaron como estamos ahora... Pero sigo siendo tan prisionero como todos los implicados y me lastima tanto como a aquellos dos demonios

Malik suspiro y luego hizo una mueca cuando su pecho dolio de forma horrible - eso es que estan a punto de perder su forma de volver, vayanse de una vez - gruño Ryou mirandoles con el ceño fruncido - temo concordar con el ladron de tumbas que inicio todo esto pero los lloriqueos del faraon por ti son molestos

Yugi hizo un puchero e iba a decir algo cuando Malik siseo en su oido - no digas nada sobre ayudarle o amistad, es un espiritud dolido y resentido, no puedes hablar con el como con cualquiera! Ahora vamonos, le ayudaremos pero no le molestaremos mas de lo que ya esta

Ehh Ryou, como volvemos? - pregunto el rubio con una mirada nerviosa al sentir el dolor en su pecho aumentar.

Pues... Escuchen las voces que les llaman y siganlas, deberia ser mas facil para ustedes que para mi ya que ahora hay personas que les esperan - Ryou se dio la vuelta y pareció comenzar a ser tragado por la oscuridad - a mi nunca nadie me mostro el camino de regreso, solo volvi por pura fuerza de voluntad

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo el chico les habia abandonado a su suerte en este agujero oscuro, se miraron sin saber que hacer hasta que comenzaron a escuchar una especie de sollozo. Caminaron siguiendo el sonido del llanto hasta que todo comenzo a iluminarse.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien, esto para Bakura era lo mas frustante del mundo. Estar aqui en la oscuridad sellado por esa luz patetica era algo horrible de pensar para el, miro las cadenas cubriendo casi cada centrimetro de su cuerpo y se enojo aun mas, eso recordando ademas de dolor que asotaba aun su cuerpo por la luz de Ryou. Ni siquiera sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado encerrado, hasta que de pronto sintio las cadenas comenzas a caerse de su cuerpo y parpadeo confundido... Con lo enojado que estaba su Yadonushi no dudaba que se quedaria aqui hasta el final de los dias - vamos a ver que sucede...

Ya suelto uso sus poderes para salir hasta que estuvo mirando a su Yadonushi acostado en la cama dormido a travez del espejo, fruncio el ceño sin saber que estaba sucediendo hasta que suspiro - Yadonushi! Despierta joder, vamos a hablar esto de forma civil!

Ryou comenzo a moverse sobre las sabanas mientars gemia, hasta que se levanto y miro a Bakura confundido - ... Kura? Que haces tu alli...? O bueno que hacemos aqui, no estabamos en...?

Te desmayaste quien sabe porque, anda dejame salir y vere que te paso - pronto fue obvio para Bakura que su Yadonushi volvio a olvidar todo, mejor para el no tener que lidiar con el terco chico - en cuanto te desmayaste volvi a caer encerrado, supongo que en algo estabas pensando

Estaba asustado, perdon Kura seguro no cumpli mi promesa de ser bueno - Ryou desvio la mirada pareciendo avergonzado, Bakura internamente sonrio complacido de no tener a la furia del chico presente - ven conmigo, no has hecho nada para estar alli

Claro, nada de nada Yadonushi - aseguro con voz sedosa el peliblanco mientras salia de donde estaba, miro alrededor, estaban de nuevo en la que antes era la habitacion de su Yadonishi en Inglaterra - como te sientes?

Yo...? Supogo que bien, me duele el cuerpo como mayormente sucede pero estoy acostumbrado - respondio Ryou confundido - no estabamos haciendo algo? Si quieres podemos volver a...

No!! - grito Bakura sin nada de ganas de lidiar de nuevo con Ryou, todavia sentia la quemada en su mismo nucleo como para intentar hacerlo de nuevo - no es necesario, tu eres un buen Yadonushi Ry, asi que solo quédate aqui y _tranquilo_

Ohh... Vale, supongo que esta bien... - murmuro el Hikary aun pareciendo extremadamente confundido.

 _Tsk! Necesito una forma de volver a hacer el hechizo, quizás si lo hago de nuevo la maldiciom queda sin efecto_ \- pensó Bakura mirando el techo pensativo mientras Ryou se recostaba de nuevo con cansancio - _pero con Ryou no puedo contar, ya veo que en cualquier momento puede explotar y no me conviene... Creo que necesito otra luz que sacrificar... Bueno supongo que tendre que planear como conseguirme otra luz_

* * *

_Con los demás..._

Awww... Quien me golpeo...? - gimio cierto tricolor despertando poco a poco sobre la cama.

Yugi! Oh por los dioses estabamos tan preocupados por ustedes - exclamo una voz exaltada y de pronto Yugi miro a travez de su vision borrosa una cara blanca con cabellos castaños - pensamos que habias muerto, tanta sangre en ustedes dos y sin poder hacer nada, Atem-san y Akefia-san intentaron detener el sangrado pero no...

Serenity calma, no parece estar tan despierto - susurro una nueva voz y la cara de la chica desaparecio de su rango de vision - Yug, hombre como estas? Nos hicieron pasar unos dias de terror...

Joey...? Donde estamos...? - murmuro el tricolor volviendo a caer en la cama sin querer moverse mucho - porque siento que me apuñalaron en el pecho...?

Porque de hecho lo hicieron, magicamente pero lo hicieron - dijo Joey con una mirada seria - no sabemos porque fue pero Akefia dijo que sintio la energia de su Hikary en la zona, amigo no se tu pero...

Ryou! Necesitamos buscarle, esta en problemas y necesita ayuda - exclamo Yugi sentandose en la cama de golpe y haciendo una mueca cuando su cuerpo protesto.

Yug calmate, no correremos a buscar a nadie menos a quien te dejo asi - ordeno el rubio haciendo que se recostara de nuevo - necesitas recuperarte y eso es todo, de lo demas nos encargaremos luego

Pero Joey, tu no viste lo que Ryou-chan nos mostro fue horrible y necesitamos ayudarle - insistio el tricolor buscando sentarse pero sin lograrlo.

Joey suspiro para mirar al chico con el ceño fruncido - He dicho que te calmes, no vamos a buscarle, menos ahora que les hizo esto, tal parece que si esta con esa cosa que ha estado intentando matarnos

No lo esta! El es la razon por la que estamos relativamente seguros de hecho - dijo Yugi frustrado - el es el que detiene a Zork y Bakura

Mira no voy a discutir contigo ahora que estas herido y confundido, descansa y luego decidimos que hacer vale? - el rubio puso sus manos en jarras como una mama regañando a su hijo - acuestate y luego hablaremos

No, llama Akefia necesito hablar con el - pidio rapidamente, seguro que el si haria algo.

Eso no sera posible, Akefia no esta con nosotros y no creo que despues de 5 dias lo encontremos - informo el rubio desviando la mirada - se fue despues de que casi todos decidimos que por su seguridad no seguiriamos con esto, nos iremos de aqui antes de que algo peor suceda

Que!? - chillo Yugi importandole poco que su grito hizo a su pecho sangrar de nuevo - como que se fue!? Ustedes no pueden decidir eso!

Somos mayoría Yug, Akefia y Marik no estaban de acuerdo, ademas de ustedes dos pero los demás si - explico Joey ya cansado de esto - Atem no parecia demasiado de acuerdo pero tubo que estarlo cuando le dije que les dejaríamos a ellos tres a su suerte aqui

Yugi al instante se enojó - Tu amenazaste a mi Yami!?

No lo hice, fue idea de Seto y bueno.... Le apoye porque es lo mejor, ahora solo descansa y fin de la discusión - con eso el rubio se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación.

Ustedes son unos... - Yugi de verdad quería insultar a todos, pero antes de poder continuar miro el movimiento de rubio junto a el - Malik-chan? Cuanto estuviste despierto?

El suficiente asi que nos vemos después Yugi, recojo mis cosas y me voy con mi Yami, el seguro me acompaña y no se acobarda - fue lo unico que dijo el rubio con voz seria - seguro me encuentro con Akefia en algun momento y hacemos algo por Ryou, es mi mejor amigo y no voy a dejar que su alma siga sufriendo de esta forma, ya bastante ha sufrido en vida y muerte

Pero Malik! Debemos permanecer juntos - rogo el tricolor lleno de frustración.

Díselo a _tus_ amigos - gruño Malik antes de terminar de levantarse ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracia por leer!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez mis amores!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como están? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Buenos días Yug, como amaneces? - pregunto Joey entrado en la habitación y siendo recibido por un enojado tricolor - todavía estás molesto? Vamos Yug sabes que es...

Si antes de decidir tonterías fueran esperado a que Malik y yo despertaramos no estaria asi - regaño Yugi de mal humor.

Momento... Y Malik...? - murmuro el rubio notando la otra cama desarreglada y vacía.

Se fue, se llevo a su Yami y se fue a seguir a Akefia en su cometido de ayudar a Ryou-chan - informó frunciendo aun más el ceño - ahora solo quedamos nosotros y no creo que nos haga demasiado bien estar separados, por poco podemos defendernos estando juntos te imaginas ahora separados!?

Yugi porque tan empeñado en esto ahora? - preguntó Joey con voz cargada de frustración.

Porque es mi amigo y tu no viste lo que Malik y yo vimos, esto no fue para hacernos daño, fue para mostrarnos como había iniciado esto! - grito Yugi enojado - si me fueran preguntado antes de decir estupideces no estaríamos en este problema, pero no! Tenian que hacer tonterías en mi ausencia, traeme a Atem

Ehhh.... - Joey pareció dudar en responder y eso le dio al Hikary mala espina - Atem... Umm... Si hipotéticamente decimos que ayer cuando te despertaste nos grito un poco y nosotros le gritamos más, y eso hizo que no le dejara pasar a verte y.... Ahora que lo pienso la última vez que le vi, le vi con Marik así que... Hipotéticamente hablando claro

Yo te voy a lanzar mis botas por la cabeza Joey, no puedo quedar inconsciente unos días porque todo se va a la mierda - Yugi no era grosero, pero esta ocasión le superaba - Bakura se debe estar burlando tanto de nosotros ahora mismo...

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Como no te lo imaginas, esos pendejos me ponen todo mucho mas fácil - comento burlón el peliblanco que habia estado espiando al grupo con sus sombras - ummm... Aunque no tengo un buen plan para conseguir cualquiera de las luces y ahora que están separados necesito decidirme por cual ir

Que murmuras Kura? - pregunto Ryou mirándole con flojera desde la cama, la sensación de cansancio en su cuerpo no se iba por mas que durmiera.

Nada, estaba planeando Yadonushi, si quieres tu sigue durmiendo - ordeno Bakura mirándole de reojo, lo mejor para sus planes seria dejar a Ryou de lado para que no estorbara o hacer que esa parte _despertara_ de nuevo.

El peliblanco dio unas vueltas en la habitación antes de salir mirando con aburrimiento el departamento deteriorado - _el del psicópata o del faraón? Cual de las dos luces daría un golpe devastador en el grupo?_ \- se pregunto mirando al techo con malicia - _umm... Tan dificil desicion, aunque creo que ya lo tengo_ \- Bakura sonrió salvajemente para si mismo - como queria nuestro querido faraon si algo le pasara a su Hikary mientras el estaba en su berrinche...? Unos humanos no serian problema para mi

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Después de recibir un par de visitas de Joey donde le habia pateado con enojo ahora nuestro tricolor se encontraba recostado en la cama mirando al techo pensando como mejorar este lío, por los dioses por que sus amigos tenian que ser tan...? No le malentiendan, el los amaba, pero a veces quería ahorcarlos - no puedo creer esto, como pudieron decidir cosas sin mi...

Bueno chico, la verdad no es el fin del mundo... Creo que tienes otras preocupaciones sabes - comento una voz burlona y Yugi se congelo en su lugar - mayores preocupaciones de hecho

B-Bakura...? Que h-haces tu aqui!? - siseo el tricolor sentándose de golpe e ignorando el dolor en su pecho.

Vine a secuestrarte, veras que ocupo de una luz para ver si repitiendo aquel hechizo puedo liberarme de una maldicion molesta - dijo Bakura con una sonrisa malvada que no le dio muy buena espina a Yugi, eso junto al hecho de sus palabras - deberas venir conmigo chico y ser mi sacrificio de hoy, no te molestes en negarte, no tienes opción

Voy a gritar y mis amigos vendran - gruño Yugi mirando con enojo al otro.

Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara y si lo hacen... - Bakura se detuvo mirandole maliciosamente - pues me cargare a quien sea, sabes que los únicos que pueden hacerme frente son los del Antiguo Egipto y aqui no hay ninguno cariño... Asi que nos vamos o hacemos de esto un baño de sangre, que decides?

Yugi palidecio sintiendose complatamente acorralado y aterrorizado, Bakura no necesito respuesta para sonriendo tomar al tricolor aterrorizado del brazo y llevarselo en una bruma de sombras...

* * *

_Cerca..._

Tengo que volver por Yugi, no quiero dejarle solo - siseo Atem mirando enojado al rubio junto a el.

Realmente ninguno de los dos se habia ido demasiado lejos de donde estaban los demas, tampoco Malik que con estres parecía querer multiplicarse para buscar a Akefia y regresarle con todos - no debiste arrastrarme!

Por los dioses, tus amigos se han vuelto locos y seguro que tu pequeña luz intentara razonar con ellos - dijo Marik mirando sus uñas con fastidio.

Ayudama a colarme, quiero ver como esta el- pidio Atem suplicante.

Marik le miro con fastidio - Esta bien, esta con sus super amigos que seguro le cuidan como mamas gallinas

No confío, Bakura tiene control completo sobre la oscuridad y no sabemos el alcanse real de sus poderes - recordó Atem de mal humor - no deberíamos estar separados!

Marik suspiro con hastío por el mismo tema - Díselo a tus amigos que hicieron que Akefia de enojara, algo normal, si fuera estado yo en su lugar le hago el favor a Bakura de matarlos a todos

Vamos a hablar con ellos, estoy seguro que si escuchan la version de los chicos entenderan y haran lo correcto - aseguro Atem serio.

No vas a dejarlo estar verdad? Joder vamos entonces, no es posible que seas tan molesto - reclamo Marik empujandole.

Tímidamente Atem comenzó a regresar siendo seguido por el hastiado rubio, aunque cuando colocaron un pie dentro notaron que todos parecían buscar nerviosos alrededor - ehh... Paso algo...?

Yugi se fue con ustedes no!? - grito Joey al primero mirandoles con enojo - el estaba herido y bo puede estar con esos trabajos!

Con nosotros? Venimos a verle, que no esta recostado enfurruñado? - pregunto Atem mirando alrededor preocupado.

Pues no lo encontramos, el estaba en su habitación pero hace 5 min que le revise no le vi alli - informo Joey con expresión preocupada - sera que escapo para buscarlos? Parecia bastante alterado...

No creo, no estábamos tan lejos como para que no nos encontrara al instante - dijo el moreno tricolor con el ceño fruncido - dejame ir a ver la habitación, quizás este escondido

Vale, vamos - asintio Joey algo nervioso, algo en su interior le decia que habia algo mal pero no sabia que era.

Los tres fueron a donde antes estaban los Hikarys descansando y notaron lo que ya habia dicho el rubio junto a algo más... - Atem... Soy yo o aqui se siente como si la magia de las sombras fuera sido usada recientemente?

... No no eres tu - murmuró Atem mirando alrededor con preocupación - cuanto que no ven a Yugi?

Vine a verle como hace 10 min y ya no estaba! - respondió Joey sintiendo la preocupación aumentar en su interior - creen que Bakura estuvo aquí no?

Creo que si joder, mierda! No debí haberle dejado solo - grito Atem regañandose a si mismo - soy un imbécil

Oye imbecil deja de ser tambien pendejo y hagamos algo rápido, antes de que Bakura le haga algo al chico - gruño Marik con el ceño fruncido - voy por Malik y resolvemos esto, solo quédate quieto y tranquilo

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Mierda! Como demonios se me pudo haber pasado algo como eso!? - escucho gritar el tricolor sin saber que estaba sucediendo - tsk! Que molestia

Yugi sabia que el que gritaba y golpeaba todo lo que podía alrededor era Bakura, por los dioses sonaba tan enojado y el aqui atado sin poder defenderse. De pronto sintio como le tomaban del mentón y contrario a lo que queria comenzó a temblar - voy a salir y te portaras bien pequeña luz, o si no voy a castigarte lindura - sisearon en su odio de forma sedosa antes de que volvieran a dejarle donde estaba.

Por su parte Bakura de verdad no podía creer como se la había pasado por alto semejante detalle, para hacer de nuevo el hechizo necesitaria la daga maldita que el padre de su Yadonushi había usado anteriormente. Daga que habia quedado incrustada en el cuerpo de Ryou al morir y que nunca habia pensado en buscarla - genial, simplemente genial... Donde demonios podre encontrar un cadáver con 10 años de desaparición, carajo porque no busque esa cosa antes!?

Bakura sabia lo dificil que seria esto, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería repetir el hechizo - ahora... Donde demonios estara esa cosa...? - el sabia que esto seria mas dificil de lo que pensaba.

Regresando con el tricolor, el esta a mortalmente quieto en donde sea que le dejaron, no confiaba en que estaba solo realmente... Pero tampoco quería quedarse quieto como un idiota esperando a que Bakura regresara, asi que comenzo a moverse esperando a que la venda en sus ojos se cayera. Algo mas tarde sucedio y miro pensativo la habitacion vacia donde estaba - _algo debe haber aqui con lo que pueda soltarme, no voy a dejar que Bakura se salga con la suya!_

A duras penas Yugi se levanto e intento mover sus manos atadas, gruñendo después al sentir el tintineo de las cadenas detras - _no podia atarme con cuerdas!? Tenia que ponerme cadenas, esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense_ \- se dio cuenta mordiendo su labio con preocupación.

Miro alrededor de nuevo y suspiro nervioso al no encontrar nada util para salir de esta, volvio a sentarse frustrado y pateo la pared sin saber que hacer, haciendo un ruido fuerte y despertando al habitante al otro lado de un sobresalto.

Ryou miro alrededor sin saber que sucedio, ultimamente se sentia demasiado atontado y adormilado como para hacer nada mas que dormir... Realmente no tenia animos ni energia para nada y para la atencion que Bakura le había estado dando últimamente... Asi que sin nadie con quien hablar o algo que hacer solo dejaba que el sueño lo acobijara.

Eso hasta que sintio como la pared había sido golpeada con fuerza, primero penso que Bakura estaba en algun lugar del departamento golpeando algo enojado, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era asi cuando no le sintio cerca. Ahora si estaba curioso en cuanto a lo que producía ese ruido, asi que ignorando su cansancio se levanto y salio de su habitacion para buscar el origen.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, pronto entro en la habitación contigua y miro al chico acurrucado en una esquina atado - .... Ahora en que esta Kura...?

Ryou! Tienes que ayudarme amigo, ayudame y te ayudare a salir de aquí! - dijo Yugi mirando le casi como un angel - ayúdame a liberarme por favor

Pero quien eres tu y porque estas aqui, como puedes verme...? Bakura te tiene aquí? Que hiciste? - pregunto el de cabellos bicolores mirando confundido al otro - .... Tu no eres uno de los que quiere hacerme daño verdad? Momento como sabes mi nombre...?

Ryou no! Solo quiero salir de aquí antes de que el psicópata ese regrese, no busco hacerte daño... Soy tu amigo, de allí se tu nombre - aseguro Yugi mordiéndose el labio nervioso, no sabia cuando volveria Bakura y no queria estar aqui para cuando sucediera - por favor, solo libérame y listo, todo va a estar bien

.... Bueno, supongo que no pareces tan malo y... - murmuraba Ryou mirando alrededor confundido y con la sensación de cansancio subiendo por su cuerpo.

Ryou llego hacia donde estaba Yugi e intento desbaratar el nudo de las cadenas, solo para ver como sus manos atravesaban el hierro. Suspiro y miro al tricolor con pena - es raro... Normalmente puedo tocar las cosas, al menos aquí puedo tocarlas... Pero lo siento, no puedo tocar las cadenas

Ryou... Te ves... T-Transparente? - comento Yugi mirando entre preocupado y nervioso como la figura junto a el estaba comenzando a verse translucido por momentos - ... Te sientes bien?

.... No, la verdad es que no... Yo estoy cansando sabes, solo quiero dormir y... Dormir se siente bien ultimamente - respondió el de cabellos bicolores mirandole con todo el cansancio que poseía, cosa que no le dio muy buena espina al tricolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	20. Arco III (Acto Final)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores como están? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

**Arco III (Acto Final)**

Necesito que vayas a buscar ayuda - pidio Yugi, no queria enviar a su amigo fuera en el estado extraño en el que estaba pero no tenia demasiadas opciones.

... A quien podria pedirle ayuda? Aqui los unicos humanos que hay estan en su mayoría del lado de Bakura o demasiado asustados para actuar en su contra, y si de casualidad alguno quisiera ayudar es lo mismo, nadie puede verme - dijo Ryou mirando avergonzado al otro - creo que tocara esperar que regrese Bakura y ver si puedo convenserle de que te deje ir

Dudo mucho que me deje ir, no de la forma en que quiero y la verdad no quiero terminar como... - Yugi se detuvo, no quería terminar la frace pero le miro significativamente - mira tenemos que resolver algo ahora, Bakura quizá este por llegar y no quiero morir, no de forma tan horrible

... Bakura quiere matarte? - pregunto del de cabellos blancos algo asustado - tengo que ayudarte, por los dioses que puedo hacer? Ya se! Detendre a Kura, se que le había prometido ser bueno pero no quiero dejar que te haga algo... Haré que no te lastime chico, lo prometo!

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Bien... Alguna idea de por donde comenzar a buscar? - pregunto Seto al volante del vehículo.

No se! No tengo ni idea, mierda nunca debi haber dejado a Yugi solo! - exclamo Atem furioso consigo mismo y con la situacion.  
Atem, tienes una de las mejores conexiones con tu Hikary, intenta a ver si puedes sentirle - dijo Marik mirandole con fastidio - le vamos a conseguir antes de que ocurra algo peor, pero solo si te avispas!

Esta bien, esta bien... Supongo que podria intentarlo - Atem suspiro para tranquilizarse mientras se concentraba en el antiguo enlace que tenia con su Hikary.

Mientras tanto nosotros nos adelantaremos, vamos a buscar ir al centro de esta ciudad para decidir de allí nuestro proximo curso - dijo Malik serio, el no perdería a otro amigo - Yugi no debería estar lejos

Bakura puede transportarse, creo que tecnicamente no tiene un cuerpo humano como cuando poseía a Ryou asi que no tiene nuestras limitaciones... - gruño Marik mosqueado - Ahora mismo puede estar al otro lado del mundo por todo lo que sabemos

Pero no lo esta, esta en algun lugar de aqui porque no puede irse y dejar cabos sueltos, el alma de Ryou esta aquí y dudo mucho que le deje sin vigilancia - comento Malik muy seguro - el esta aqui, estoy seguro

Bueno, entonces a buscar, no tenemos de otra - se resigno Seto con fastidio.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Akefia en estos ultimos dias en que estuvo separado del grupo se preguntaba porque demonios no hizo esto antes, digo aguantarse las estupideces de ese grupo solo para que cuando realmente lo necesitara le patearan el trasero. Pues podían irse a la mierda, el tomaría el alma de su Hikary y se largaría, esa era su misión no salvar esta porqueria de mundo que nunca le habia traido mas que miseria.

Tenia un lugar muy apartado de todo en el reino de Anubis esperandole, solo tenia que salvar a su Hikary y ya que estaba muerto pues no tenia nada que perder aquí. Ahora solo quedaba encontrarle y ya tenia una muy buena pista que estaba siguiendo, como dijo una vez toda magia deja un rastro y Bakura que estaba hecho enteramente de magia no era una excepción. Solo tenia que seguir el rastro y tendría a Bakura justo donde le quería, ya tenía el lugar donde seguro tenía escondido a su Hikary.

Ahora que estaba solo podía subir a Diamound y viajar a gran velocidad, de verdad que debió haberse separado de ese grupo de imbéciles y hacer esto desde antes. De esa forma Ryou ya estaría libre y feliz, aunque bueno... Ya pronto lo estaría, si no se equivocaba el rastro de energía estaba mas que cerca - oye Diamound, hazte invisible, necesito llegarle de incógnito al cabron

Bajo del hombro de su Ka con una sonrisa salvaje antes de que Diamound le cubriera con sus manos y ambos comenzaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad a pesar de que seguían avanzando en su camino, de pronto miro un edificio alto y sonrió aun más ampliamente sintiendo a su Hikary ahora - _voy por ti Ryou..._

* * *

_Antes..._

Y como me protegerás Ry? - pregunto Yugi mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

Pues le pediré que no te lastime y si no funciona pues, le encerraré hasta que decidamos que hacer - explico Ryou mientras su forma parecía parpadear y sus ojos cerrarse constantemente - yo...

Ambos no continuaron ya que una bruma de oscuridad apareció derrepente y Bakura apareció entre ella sosteniendo una daga algo ensangrentada con una sonrisa maliciosa, eso hasta que vio a Ryou y su cara cambio a una extraña - .... Tu que haces aquí Yadonushi...?

Yo estoy aquí para ayudar a este chico, asi que Kura porfavor, podrias dejarle ir? - pidió Ryou parpadeando con ternura - por favor...

Ryou hablamos despues, ahora tengo negocios con este muchacho - gruño Bakura jalando del brazo a Ryou o intentandolo ya que de pronto no podía tocarle - ... Que demonios? Ahora porque no puedo...? No importa, ven conmigo Ryou vamos a la habitación y solo olvidate de esto

Pero Kura... No quiero que le hagas daño! - grito Ryou enojado - no voy a dejar que le lastimes, Bakura si lo haces tendré que encerrarte!

El peliblanco miro con enojo al otro pero suspiro tranquilizandose al sentir las cadenas aparecer a medias en sus muñecas - Yadonushi calmate, esta bien no le hare nada al chico pero tienes que...

De pronto Ryou hizo una mueca y su figura pareció desaparecer por unos segundos, Bakura parpadeo cuando las cadenas parecieron debilitarse de pronto - Yadonushi... Tu alma esta... Desapareciendo? No... Esta sucediendo lo que debía haber sucedido desde el principio, estas dejando de existir y si no existes no hay maldicion... - murmuro para si mismo mientras su sonrisa crecía - la oscuridad esta terminando de consumirte, todo este tiempo solo necesitaba esperar...

Yugi miro a Ryou con preocupación mientras Bakura avanzaba hacia el - solo debía esperar lo inevitable, mas bien has sido bastante fuerte para resistir hasta ahora... Aunque no es extraño, siempre has tenido una voluntad fuerte pero eres humano - comento Bakura burlón al de cabellos bicolores arrodillado y mirándole con sorpresa.

P-Pero Kura... Tu prometiste protegerme - murmuró el Hikary con una mirada tristona - yo no te he hecho nada...

Déjale en paz Bakura, ya le has hecho suficiente! - reclamo Yugi furioso aunque fue ignorado.

Nada mas que encerrarme, pero no te preocupes, te cuidare hasta que dejes de existir - Bakura sonrio antes de mirar a Yugi - creo que secuestrarte fue inútil en un sentido, aunque aun puedo matarte... Eso seguro golpea a nuestro querido faraon de una forma _especial_

Bakura no! - grito Ryou enojado y dolido mientras intentaba que las cadenas aparecieran para arrastrar al peliblanco sin demasiado éxito - déjale en paz por favor

Porque lo haría? Este mocoso es una de las razones por las que perdí aquel juego de las sombras, me debe bastante y yo soy uno de los que cobro lo que me hace - gruño Bakura ignorando totalmente los intentos patéticos de Ryou por detenerle y tomando a Yugi del cuello, no podía hacer mucho cuando no podía tocar ni convocar esas cadenas sin que su presencia vacilara en la habitación - voy a matarle y no vas a poder hacer nada para detenerme, aunque no te aflijas, quizás ganes un alma que te acompañe en tu sufrimiento después de esto

N-No Kura, por favor... - Ryou se detuvo en cuanto escucho un susurro extraño, era una voz que se le hacia conocida pero a la vez no.

_"Quedate tranquilo pequeño, no dejare que le haga nada aunque no lo merezca"_

Are...? - el Hikary miro confundido, aun más cuando la sensación de debilidad comenzó a desaparecer al menos un poco.

Bakura no se había fijado de nada, estaba más ocupado ahorcando con maldad al tricolor. Hasta que de pronto siente un golpe en su pecho que le envia hacia atrás unos metros - que demonios...?

Bueno Bakura, creo que estas bastante jodido - comento una voz burlona y comenzó a hacerse visible la figura de Diamound cubriendo con sus manos a su maestro, no entraba en la habitación asique parte de su figura atravesaba las paredes - me voy a llevar a estos dos y juralo asqueroso imbécil, conseguire la forma de encerrarte para siempre

Je! Ya quiero verte intentarlo - gruño Bakura retador al ladrón frente a el - Ryou dejara de existir y tarde o temprano los matare a todos, deberías dejarte caer y listo

Pues no te sera tan sencillo y no deberías hablar tan seguramente, siempre haces esto y siempre terminas jodido - se burló Akefia con una sonrisa socarrona - ahora... Nos dejaras ir por las buenas o por las malas?

Tsk! Hagan lo que quieran, total solo es cuestión de tiempo para que su alma se consuma - dijo Bakura con burla señalando a Ryou antes de comenzar a desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Como si yo fuera a dejar que eso sucediera - murmuro Akefia mosqueado para si mismo girandose hacia Yugi que aun buscaba recuperar el aire perdido - Diamound, encargate de sus cadenas

Con un gruñido el Ka destrozó las cadenas del ligeramente nervioso Yugi mientras su maestro se iba hacia Ryou aun arrodillado en el suelo - te ayudare pequeño

Pero como lo harás...? - preguntó el Hikary con una mirada apagada.

Facil, primero te llevare a otro lugar - respondió el moreno con una sonrisa divertida antes de llamar a su monstruo con un gesto - cargale Diamound y con cuidado por favor, es valioso

Pero como el...? - Ryou se detuvo cuando la cosa enorme lo tomo con sus manos mas suavemente de lo que esperaba - ... Como puede tocarme?

Bueno, Diamound es un Ka, un ser espiritual y no tiene problemas que tocar a otro ser espiritual - explicó Akefia alegre antes de girarse al tricolor cohibido - vas a venir o no? Te regresare con el faraonsete y luego me iré

Ehh... Akefia-san, no necesita irse, hablaré con mis amigos y les diré que busquemos una solución para Ryou-chan juntos - intentó convencer Yugi mientras dejaba que Diamound lo tomara con la otra mano y Akefia subía en su hombro - no debemos estar separados, por favor Ake...

Tsk! Deja de ser molesto, yo juzgaré si mi Hikary y yo nos quedamos en cuanto vea la actitud de esos idiotas - gruño el moreno haciendo que con un gesto salieran del edificio como si fueran todos intangible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Ese no es el Ka del ladrón? - pregunto Marik parpadeando mientras miraba por la ventana al monstruo volando hacia ellos.  
Si es, porque habrá regresado..? - se preguntó Atem confundido y fue hasta donde Seto manejaba el vehículo - oye detente! Akefia esta viniendo

Tsk! Que nos siga, estamos buscando a Yugi y cualquier momento perdido puede ser... - Seto no necesito detenerse, "amablemente" Diamound le hizo el favor de detener el vehículo -.... Que mierda...?

Ustedes no pensaban detenerse par de cabrones? - gruño una voz conocida con enojo haciendo que casi les diera un infarto del susto - voy a golpearles tan fuerte que...

Akefia-san, deje de enojarse que se pondrá viejo muy pronto - comento una voz bromeando que hizo a Atem sonreír aliviado.

  
Los que se enojan se hacen viejos más pronto, mira ya tienes hasta arruguitas - bromeo otra voz y Atem se fijó en la figura ligeramente translucida a Akefia, al otro lado se encontraba Yugi sonriendo divertido ante la mirada mosqueada del ladrón.

Yugi! Estas bien? - pregunto Atem corriendo hacia el Hikary tricolor con apuro - no te hizo nada? Ohh! Yugi perdón por haberte abandonado, no debí haberlo hecho, por mi culpa fuiste secuestrado y...

Aibou, no fue tu culpa... Fue culpa de las circunstancias y, bueno listo Atem, no te culpes por nada, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa - aseguro Yugi con una sonrisa.

Si te traje a tu mocoso sano y salvo, ahora nos largamos Ryou - gruño Akefia mirando a todos con fastidio para girarse y comenzar a caminar hasta que fue detenido por Marik.

Vamos a quedarnos juntos, mira lo que paso después de que nos separarnos por un rato nada más - dijo Marik serio.

Atem no tardo en seguir - ayudaremos a tu Hikary, todos estamos realmente arrepentidos por lo que sucedió

Tsk! Como sea, que dices tu Ryou? - pregunto mirando al espiritud que parpadeo choqueado - quieres quedarte con estos idiotas que iban a abandonarte o nos largamos juntos mandándoles a la mierda, no se tu pero a mi me encanta la segunda opción..

Eh... Y-Yo... - era la primera vez (que recordara) que alguien le preguntaba su opinión a Ryou y eso le hacía sentir francamente extraño - bueno... No se que decir, yo ni siquiera entiendo bien que está sucediendo...

Akefia le miro con una ceja arqueada - Y te viniste sin problemas como porque entonces...? Pudiste haberte negado asustado por todo o algo asi

.... Soy espíritu, creo que no hay nada peor que morir o si...? Y al parecer voy a morir de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre asi que no hay mucho que me puedas hacer tu - respondió el Hikary en voz baja mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza - ya que más da donde este...

Oye Ry, no digas eso, conseguiremos la forma de ayudarte no te preocupes - aseguro Yugi mirándole con una sonrisa y aguantando las ganas de abrazarle a saber que sería en vano - quedense, podemos ser grandes amigos! Buenos, realmente ya somos amigos... Porque no recuerdas?

No se, solo desperte en.... Algún lugar y vague perdido por un tiempo sin que nadie notara que estaba allí, o bueno... Era asi hasta que me encontré con Bakura pero ahora me doy cuenta que no se preocupa por mi en realidad - susurro bajando la mirada - supongo que puedo hacer lo que sea, pero no se... No se qué decirte, no recuerdo conocer a nadie aqui pero si quieren quedarse conmigo...

Claro que si Ryou, aquí te cuidaremos y nos aseguraremos que nadie más te haga daño - tranquilizo Atem con una media sonrisa.

Akefia hizo una mueca de desagrado al instante - Ustedes son unos manipuladores, Ryou no había decidido nada aun 

Ellos se ven buenos, al igual que tu - sonrió Ryou antes de hacer una mueca y tocar su pecho - esto de desaparecer duele, supongo que no hay cosa facil para mi nunca no...?

No te dejaremos desaparecer, encontraremos una forma de ayudarte - afirmo Atem serio antes de suspirar - de hecho, deberíamos reunirnos para pensar en algo respecto a eso, no podemos esperar más tiempo, cualquier segundo podría ser importante en esta situacion

* * *

_Muy lejos de allí..._

**"Y dejaste ir al mocoso como porque razón...?"**

Bakura miro enojado al ser encerrado - no es importante, Ryou va a desaparecer antes de que nos demos cuenta y podras hacer lo que quieras Zork

**"Ese grupo es terco, encontraran la forma de salvarle y por tu estupidez estaremos más que jodidos"**

No hay forma de que le salven, la oscuridad del hechizo está reclamando lo que es suyo y el ya no tiene la energia de luchar - explico Bakura con una sonrisa de suficiencia - pero si estas tan preocupado podemos acelerar el proceso, el inconscientemente te está encerrando aun, lucha contra las cadenas para que tenga que gastarse aun mas rapido manteniendote alli

**"Hecho"**

Con un gruñido furioso Zork comenzó a sacudirse y jalonear las cadenas que le apresaban, haciendo que estas brillaran y comenzaran luchar para mantenerle donde estaba.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Auch! - gimió de pronto Ryou tocándose el pecho con expresión de dolor - Akefia-san... M-Me duele, no se porque... Pero m-me comenzó a doler m-mucho

Tsk! - el moreno a su lado chaqueo los dientes al ver la figura de Ryou transparentarse casi desapareciendo y arrodillándose con cansancio en el suelo - alguna idea o seguimos siendo inútiles!?

Todos desviaron la mirada avergozados sin saber como solucionar, la verdad sea dicha llevaban un rato reunidos sin llegar a nada de nada, no habian hecho nada más que presentarse antes el Hikary confundido y hablar unas cuantas tonterías. Hasta que de pronto Marik suspiro mirando al techo pensativo - umm... Porque los Hikary's no le dan de su energía? Tienen el mismo tipo de magia y el es un espíritu, debería ser suficiente descansar y que ellos le ayuden a recargar su fuerza más rápido

Descansar no lo creo, el Ka se recupera cuando esta junto con el Ba y siendo un espíritu no está en un cuerpo, así que recuperarse por descanso no es posible - comento Atem con un suspiro - aunque podría funcionar el que los chicos le pasen energía, Akefia tu también, eres su otra mitad después de todo

Vale, Ry! Tu solo tienes que quedarte allí y estar tranquilo, siendo un espiritud no es dificil que tu cuerpo absorba energía por si solo - explico Malik con una sonrisa arrodillándose frente al espíritu y arrastrando a un confundido Yugi junto a el.

Eto... Y como se hace esto? - pregunto el tricolor parpadeando perdido.

Tu también solo relájate y piensa cosas bonitas para que me dejes tomar tu energía, yo haré todo el trabajo - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa enorme - vamos Ry! Cierra los ojos

El de cabellos bicolores lo hizo soltando un suspiro para liberar sus nervios y simplemente se quedó alli esperando a ver que sucedía, total no tenía nada que perder. Un rato después comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, era algo cálida y se sintió aun mejor cuando noto como Akefia se había colado detrás de el comenzando a pasarle de su energía. Suspiro contento en cuanto la sensación de debilidad se comenzó a ir de su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia atrás de forma inconciente, sorprendiéndose cuando pudo sentir el fuerte pecho contra el que estaba apoyado.

A-Akefia-san... Yo p-puedo tocarle? - pregunto Ryou tartamudeando de la impresión mientras giraba y tocaba el pecho moreno para asegurarse.

Supongo que si pequeño y no te cohíbas, puedes seguir haciéndolo todo lo que quieras - ronroneo coqueto mientras le jalaba sentándolo completamente en su regazo.

Atem y Yugi tosieron "disimuladamente" mientras Malik y Joey soltaban una risita baja - pueden irse a una habitación y hacer cositas, no se preocupen por nosotros! - grito Marik en broma.

Tsk! Serás pendejo, yo que le voy a estar haciendo - gruño Akefia mirandole feo mientras Ryou se sonrojaba escondiendo su carita en el pecho del otro.

Todos se rieron por unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a calmarse, Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa y sin salir del abrazo de Akefia hablo - podría hacer que Bakura no les moleste más, solo tengo que...

No es necesario, queremos arreglar esta situación de raíz y que tu selles a Bakura no es suficiente al parecer - dijo Atem serio - además no quiero que te vuelvas a poner en peligro, solo cuando sea estrictamente necesario hazlo

Bueno... Vale - accedió Ryou confundido.

Bien, ahora que Ryou parece fuera de peligro por ahora vamos con otras cosas - Atem suspiro antes de continuar - necesitamos volver las cosas a la normalidad, pero como...? Alguien tiene alguna idea?

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta le hizo suspirar con tristeza, al parecer estaban bastante perdidos - esto es bastante patético

Ni que lo digas - gruño Marik pellizcándose el puente de la nariz - oye conejo, que sabes de esto?

..... Es conmigo...? - pregunto Ryou confundido ante el apodo a lo que Marik asintió con una pequeña sonrisa - bueno... Realmente no mucho, mejor dicho nada...

El hechizo que usaron con Ryou para liberar a la oscuridad de su prisión estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa, o bueno me imagino que el medio esta allí - explico Malik lo mejor que podía mientras recordaba, quizás seria útil.

Tenía una daga que Bakura quería usar para matarme - murmuro Yugi reprimiendo un escalofrió - también... Malik, la Sortija del Milenio no estaba en el suelo? Que se hizo esa cosa después?

Ni idea, todo se volvió negro cuando Ryou cayo por la ventana - dijo Malik frunciendo el ceño - donde estaba seguro que era para que fuera bañado en sangre, crees que fue importante?

Eso es escalofriante e incómodo, como todo lo relacionado a esas malditas cosas - gruño Akefia mosqueado, realmente no quería escuchar las palabra sangre junto a los elementos de mierda, demasiados malos recuerdos - maldito sea tu asqueroso Tío faraonsete, no se que demonios hicieron los Dioses cuando le enviaron a Aaru como si fuera sido un santo

..... Estaba siendo manipulado, los dioses no.... - Atem se detuvo ante la mirada incrédula que le lanzaron todos, incluso su Hikary - .... Bien... Era un cabron que realmente ni bien me cae

Manipulado mi trasero, si vamos al caso yo tengo todo el derecho de entrar en Aaru tanto como el ya que yo fui "manipulado" cuando era un niño, niño que acababa de perder a toda su familia - reclamo Akefia queriendo estrangular al moreno tricolor - así que vete al demonio, vamos Ryou, quiero dormir y dejar de ver a este imbécil

Ehh... Creo que debería seguirle no...? - murmuro el pobre Hikary mirando avergonzado a todos antes de levantarse y seguir corriendo al otro.

Bien, ahora que el rencoroso se fue... En que estábamos? - dijo Marik con una mirada fastidiada por como siempre eran las cosas, asi nunca llegarían a nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? Yo aqui muy feliz trayéndoles este nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

.... No digas nada - murmuro Bakura frustrado.

**"Te lo dije pedazo de imbécil, te dije que le salvarian y ahora estamos mas jodidos que al principio!!!"**

No lo estamos, Ryou aun no me ha encerrado, quizas no tiene la energia suficiente - Bakura miro como las cadenas brillaban aun mas intensamente y se amarraban alrededor de Zork con dureza - tenemos aun las de ganar, ellos no pueden hacer nada contigo _alli..._

**"Ve a matarlos de una vez y deja de confiarte imbesil que en cualquier momento nos cambiaran las tornas, y no quiero estar ni un segundo mas del necesario en esta situacion!"**

Tsk! Volvere al plan de repetir el hechizo entonces, buscare un momento donde dejen algunas de las luces desprotegidas y si puedo acabare con alguno de ellos - gruño Bakura de mal humor - tu solo quedate aqui

**"Puedo irme acaso?"**

Bakura bufo fastidiado antes de comenzar a desaparecer - El sarcasmo estaba demás

* * *

_Con el grupo..._

Entonces... Si los elementos del milenio son el problema, como siempre - lo ultimo lo murmuro mas para si mismo aunque todos asintieron de acuerdo habiendole escuchado - donde estan? La sortija principalmente

Algo debio haber hecho Bakura con ella, pero que podria haber sido? - dijo Atem pensativo - la dejo aqui o se la llevo a otro lugar?

Puede que se la llevara a otro lugar, que pudo haber hecho con ella aqui? - comento Joey cohibido, el no entendia nada de estas tonterias magicas.

Mejor vamos a cambiar de angulo, se hizo un hechizo para liberar la oscuridad matando al conejo no? - comenzo Marik despues de suspirar - pero ahora... Que sucedio luego, vamos a formar teorias para ver cual tiene mas logica

Ummm... Aqui tengo la fecha del hechizo, Malik cuando fue que Zork se libero realmente en Egipto, recuerdas? - pregunto Atem sacando aquel recorte de periodico que el grupo habia guardado donde salia la noticia del asesinato de Ryou.

Casi una semana despues, recuerdo que para esta fecha estaba todavia luchando junto a mis hermanos porque dejaran la tumba en paz y pensaba que habiamos ganado cuando la obras de excavacion parecieron tener una pausa - respondio Malik frunciendo el ceño para pensar en su respuesta - un dia despues fue que la oscuridad comenzo a cubrir el cielo, pero despues de unos cuatro dias todo se habia ido al carajo

Y segun recuerdo los muertos comenzaron a crearse en Inglaterra un par de dias despues en que el hechizo habia sido realizado - murmuro Marik recordando - pero eso no me da nada...

Sabemos que Bakura estaba molestando desde antes que todo esto comenzara, el fue el que organizo todo - recordo Atem serio - pero al parecer con el hechizo no libero a Zork en realidad, solo a la oscuridad

Es normal, a Zork solo puede liberarse si todos los elementos del milenio estan en la piedra ceremonial y el es el unico con el suficiente poder como para bloquear a los dioses de la forma en que los bloqueo - dijo una voz gruñona de pronto y todos vieron regresar a Akefia solo - si buscan la sortija debe estar aun en la piedra ceremonial para que Zork este caminando en este mundo, la unica forma de liberar a Zork es poner los elementos del milenio en la piedra

Podemos sacar los elementos de la piedra y volver a sellar a Zork? Asi de facil? - pregunto Yugi confundido.

No es asi de facil, porque la piedra esta al fondo del valle de los reyes y por si no lo notaron en su viaje por Egipto, Zork esta _encima_ de la entrada - Malik bufo con hastio - tendriamos que _quitar_ a Zork de alli, osea decirle a Ryou que le libere y sabemos como terminara eso

Joey le miro confundido - Porque no pasamos y ya?

Porque mi "inteligente" amigo, nada puede entrar o salir de esa cupula - gruño el Hikary rubio - tendriamos que hacer que Ryou la desaparezca y eso seria dejar salir a Zork, el quedo justo encima del agujero en la tierra donde deberia estar la roca ceremonial

Carajo, eso va a sar dificil - murmuro Atem suspirando - pero creo que es lo unico que podemos hacer, si encerramos a Zork y al reino de las sombras de nuevo los dioses deberian poder intervenir en nuestra ayuda

Marik fruncio el ceño pensativo - Pero aun queda el asunto del hechizo que pesa sobre Ryou... Y que tal Bakura, hasta donde recuerdo Bakura y Zork eran lo mismo y ahora parece que no

No se joder, no tengo todas las respuestas, aunque puedo teorizar que cuando jugamos el Juego de la Memoria y perdio se separo de Zork, convirtiendose en una criatura a parte y con el hechizo que realizo se libero a si mismo de su prision - comento el moreno tricolor encogiendose de hombros - aunque no deberia ser tan poderoso, creo que en cuanto sellemos de nuevo a Zork gran parte de su poder se vera mermado

Oye Akefia, a todas estas... Y Ryou? - pregunto Malik mirando directamente al peliblanco.

Se quedo en la cama para terminar de reponerse, puede ser un alma pero estuvo a punto de dejar de existir y no creo que nadie entienda como se siente eso - gruño el aludido en respuesta.

No comencemos a discutir de nuevo, mejor vamos a planificar como le haremos para entrar a la camara donde esta la piedra ceremonial - pidió Seto mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido a lo que todos asintieron.

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

Necesito hacer algo antes que de verdad jodan mis planes - murmuro Bakura para si mismo escuchando la conversacion del grupo desde la oscuridad - y algo me dice que sacrificar otra luz para invocarme en este mundo no es la solucion, Yadonushi debe de desaparecer pero mientras esten esos molestando eso no sucedera... Deben morir para que todo vuelva a como debe estar

Y lo voy a lograr cueste lo que cueste - gruño con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando desde su escondite como varios humanos, seguidores suyos cargados de sangre maldita por Zork se acercaban al vehiculo del grupo com varias armas en mano - ellos no sabran ni que les golpeo je!

Alrededor las personas colocaban quien sabe que cantidad de objetos inflamables, todo sin que el grupo se diera cuenta de nada, bañaban todo en gasolina y con un chispaso todo comenzo a encenderse a gran velocidad.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Akefia de pronto se levanto con el ceño fruncido deteniendo la conversa que tenian todos - Detesto el olor a quemado, quien demonios esta encendiendo algo!? - demasiados traumas juntos con el puto olor para soportarlo muchas gracias.

... Te estas volviendo loco o que carajos? No nos ves a todos aqui y.... - Seto se detuvo al ver a Joey levantarse olisqueando el aire de una forma que le recordo a un cachorro ironicamente.

... De hecho si huele a quemado - murmuro Joey extrañado antes de mirar por la ventana y que su cara palideciera considerablemente - ... Chicos, tenemos que salir de aqui ahora!!

Pero Joey, aqui tenemos todo... - Serenity extrañada se levanto hasta que miro como el fuego escalaba fuera del vehiculo - voy a recoger todo lo necesario que pueda, ayudame Moki

Voy contigo - dijeron Mai y Rebeca que siempre estaban alli pero no intervenian mucho al no entender las cosas magicas que sucedian.

Malik, vamos a ver porque mierda estamos cercados de esta forma - gruño Marik de mal humor, por la ventana habia visto un par de personas rondar y eso no le traia buena espina - invoca a la gelatina esa, si ocurre cualquier cosa protegete con ella

Y tu? - pregunto Malik preocupado mientras le seguia a la salida.

Tengo a Ra, dudo mucho que el fuego sea mas caliente que el - tranquilizo Marik despeinando sus cabellos - ahora vamos a ver que sucede **1**

Con una chispa de magia Ra aparecio chillando en el cielo al tiempo que Marik salia del vehiculo mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido, sobre el la imponente figura de Ra aleteando para apagar el fuego que habia en el camino de su maestro. Marik gruño mirando enojado las personas que habia alrededor con armas en mano - se puede saber que demonios estan haciendo?

Estan molestando al dios de este mundo y debemos acabar con ustedes! - respondio uno de los idiotas (como gentilmente Marik les habia apodado) con valentia inutil.

Dios de este mundo!? Estas hablando de Bakura? - pregunto Marik con burla - ese es un maldito que al final los va a destruir todos, asi que mas les vale dejar de joderme o el que los matara a todos sera otro

Marik, no deberias amenazar asi a... - Malik fue interrumpido por el jalon de Marik para quitarle de en medio del camino del arma que disparo hacia el.

Voy a matarlos digas lo que digas - informo simple y con tranquilidad Marik, despues de que habian intentado lastimar a su Hikary no iba a dejarles sin castigo.

Malik supo que no habia nada que podria hacer, asi que simplemente asintio enfurruñado y se alejo a esperar que Marik hiciera su magia. El Yami chasqueo sus dedos con una sonrisa salvaje y antes de que cualquiera de las personas pudiera reaccionar, Marik ya habia cortado con su espada al mas cercano - les dije que se largaran por las buenas, ahora vamos a ver quien podra largarse en realidad

Tres de los matones se lanzaron con palos y cadenas, pero poco pudieron hacer cuando Marik en un par de movimientos graciles les desarmo y menos pudieron defenderse de su ira. Quedaban unos 10 matones aun, pero para Marik no fue problema, uno a uno los fue acabando hasta que ya todos estaban incapacitados o muertos.  
Marik sonrio socarron girandose confiado hacia su Hikary de pie en la puerta - Ves Malik, no fue tan...

M-Marik!! - chillo Malik aterrado al ver a Bakura salir de la oscuridad y atravezar con un par de espadas el estomago del rubio.

Eres u-un cabron t-tramposo! - siseo Marik furioso y con sangre saliendo de la comisura de su labio.

Bakura no dijo nada, simplemente le sonrio y saco las espadas lastimandole mas en el proceso, le dejo caer arrodillado en el suelo antes de lanzarse hacia Malik aun en shock. El monstruo que anteriormente habia invocado detuvo el primer golpe de la espada de Bakura, pero el segundo cargado de magia fue suficiente para destruir a la masa azulada.

No te vas a salir con la tuya! - gruño Malik haciendo una mueca por la incomoda sensacion en su alma de la desaparicion de su monstruo mientras se defendia como podia de los zarpasos de Bakura.

Eso es lo que tu crees - murmuro el peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona, barrio bajo los pies de Malik haciendole caer y atravezo con una de sus espadas el muslo del chico sacando un grito - ummm... Me gusta que griten, eso lo hace mas existante

Te juro que voy a detrozarte! - siseo Malik adolorido e iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas mas cuando Bakura con su otra espada atravezo su pecho dejandole bien sujeto al suelo y desangrandose.

Eres un bastardo! - grito Marik detras de el que al parecer habia sacado fuerzas para levantarse e intentar golpearle con su arma, pero Bakura fue mas rapido y saco otra daga para cortarle el pecho, sin problemas le arrojo por la puerta y la cerro dejandole en el suelo.

Malik chasqueo los dientes cuando miro al peliblanco avanzar hacia dentro del vehiculo sin ningun tipo de impedimento, llego hacia la sala de estar y sonrio cuando miro al Hikary del faraon alli con un bolso de espaldas a el. Sonrio sacando una daga y se dirigio hacia el en silencio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mujajajaja! Soy mala, pero hasta aqui llego :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, asi que dejenlos mis amores :3
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como se encuentran? :3
> 
> Se que me odian por como deje esto la ultima vez, pero aqui tienen y espero que termine como quieren :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

_Esto es tan fácil, no se porque no lo hice antes_ \- penso Bakura acercandose con una sonrisa salvaje al tricolor despreocupado.  
Ya estaba por dar su estocada mortal cuando escucha el disparo salir del pasillo, dandole en el hombro y haciendo que Yugi se sobresaltara - tsk! Ustedes son una molestia - gruño el peliblanco mirando al chico que sostenia el arma medio escondido por el pasillo, quito su mano del hombro mostrando que ni siquiera habia sangrado - tendras que hacer mucho mas que eso mocoso!

Tu que haces aqui? - pregunto Yugi mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Vine a matarles, que más? - respondió Bakura con una sonrisa descarada para volver a lanzarse hacia el tricolor, recibio otro disparo que le detuvo y miro con dagas en sus ojos al culpable.

Mokuba, vete y busca ayuda! - chillo Yugi al ver en el peliblanco todas las intenciones de arrojarle la daga y si podia estar seguro de algo era que no fallaria.

Se alivio cuando miro al chico correr dentro del vehiculo, pero duro poco al ver a Bakura mirarle directamente con malicia - eso fue valiente y estupido, sabes que voy a matarlos a todos y que corra no le va a salvar verdad?

Atem y mis amigos van a detenerte, aunque acabes conmigo ellos continuaran peleando - dijo Yugi muy serio mientras caminaba hacia atras - esto no va a quedar asi, eso te lo juro!

Lo que sea, hasta nunca mocoso - gruño Bakura e iba a cortar el cuello del mas pequeño con su daga cuando alguien le intercepto.

Voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas - siseo Atem deteniendo la daga del peliblanco con una propia antes de con un movimiento elegante empujar al otro y cortar desde el hombro hasta la cadera de un tajo.

Atem fruncio el ceño mirando como el otro simplemente se alejo unos pasos, pero pronto fue evidente que no habia logrado nada cuando Bakura se irguio riendo maliciosamente, sin una gota de sangre saliendo de el o herida aparente - no podras matarme, no puedes matar de esa forma a quien no es humano en realidad

Tsk! Que demonios eres!? - pregunto Atem frustrado mientras se colocaba frente a su Hikary protectoramente.

Bakura le miro divertido - Un ser hecho de oscuridad pura que mas? Me invoque aqui mediante el sacrificio de un humano bastante importante, esperas matarme con una simple espada?

Bueno... Entonces solo me queda devolverte a donde perteneces - gruño Atem pensando como demonios le haria para sellar a este tipo donde no vuelva a molestar nunca.

Suerte con eso, dudo mucho que.... - Bakura se detuvo al ver hacia abajo y notara la espada cargada en magia que salia de su estomago, tosio algo parecido a la sangre, solo que mas oscuro y vizcoso.

No eres humano asi que un ataque magico deberia bastar para hacerte daño al menos, esto dañara tu espiritud - siseo una voz enojada desde atras y Bakura chasqueo al notar que era Akefia - vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Ryou bastardo

Je! Donde esta el? Si quiera **está** aun...? - pregunto con burla Bakura mientras se alejaba, dejando que la herida en su estomago dejara salir mas de ese liquido vizcoso sin que el ni se inmutara.

Ese no es tu problema - respondió Akefia mirándole con el ceño fruncido y levantando su arma bañada en magia - voy a matarte ahora mismo

Bakura se rio estruendosamente - Puedes hacerme las heridas que quieras, igual voy a curarme y volvere por ustedes - con eso el peliblanco volvio a abalanzarse contra el otro.

Akefia bufo y se defendió de los embates de Bakura sin problemas, o eso fue al principio. Ya que pronto se dio cuenta que todo era una trampa de Bakura cuando pego la espalda de la pared y un par de tentaculos de sombra salieron de esta para apresar sus brazos, dandole oportunidad al otro de atravezar con la daga el pecho moreno.

Atem gruño y se lanzo contra el peliblanco que estaba de espalda, cargando su espada de magia para ver si hacia suficiente daño al otro. Consiguiendo atravezar el hombro de Bakura sacando un gruñido, sin perder tiempo movio su espada cortando hacia abajo, dejando correr aquel liquido extraño.

Eso es todo lo que tienes? - pregunto Bakura con burla limpiando de su cuerpo la "sangre" y mostrando lo poco herido que estaba - cuando les va a entrar en la cabeza que no me lograran herir de esa forma, no estoy vivo para que maten idiotas... Contrario a ustedes claro, acabar con ustedes si es bastante sencillo... No se porque no hice esto antes, me abria ahorrado bastantes problemas

Callate asquero bastardo - siseo Atem furioso volviendo a atacar.

Bakura no parecia preocupado por sus ataques aunque a veces le herian, simplemente se defendia perezosamente hasta que de pronto sonrio de una forma que a Atem le dio muy mala espina - tengo mucho tiempo con ganas de hacer esto - murmuro el peliblanco con una sonrisa malvada.

Atem abrio mucho los ojos cuando Bakura le desarmo derrepente y miro la cuchilla de una de las muchas dagas de su abversario acercarse a su cuello, pero antes de poder llegar a su destino un Akefia jadeante empujo al peliblanco desviando el ataque - de n-nada faraonsete

Ustedes ya me tienen completamente arto, que no se pueden morir y ya!? - grito Bakura frustrado mientras tomaba un par de dagas y arrojaba una de ellas hacia un Yugi asustado en una esquina, dandole efectivamente en el hombro sacando un grito - cuando te mate voy a encargarme de romper tanto a tu luz que ni recordara quien es faraonsete! Va a quedar peor que Ryou!

Bakura ya fastidiado de la situacion se lanzo contra los morenos en un ataque furioso, Atem hacia la mayor parte del ataque ya que Akefia con la fea herida que tenia en el pecho no podia hacer mucho. Yugi preocupado mientras sostenia su hombro herido miraba como su Yami recibia unas cuantas heridas, jadeo cuando ambos morenos calleron agotados y Bakura se cernia sobre ellos triunfante.

Bakura quedate donde estas!! - chillo una vocesita asustada y Yugi se alivio cuando el peliblanco dejo de moverse de un solo.

Yadonushi me sueltas en este instante o no respondo por mis actos! - siseo Bakura mirando al pasillo furioso, alli estaba Ryou de pie pareciendo algo tembloroso.

N-No! Les estas lastimando y no lo permitire! - exclamo Ryou con nerviosismo - no me hagas encerrarte!

Bakura le miro con los ojos entrecerrados cosa que lleno de aun mas nerviosismo al pobre Hikary, luego volteo su mirada cargada de frustracion sin poder moverse mucho hacia Atem y Akefia. Solto un gruñido enojado antes de volver a luchar, buscando soltarse de los agarres magicos del Hikary y haciendo gemir al pobre por el esfuerzo - vamos a ver quien es mas fuerte, si tu o yo! - siseo Bakura mirando retador a Ryou.

B-Bakura vete de a-aqui! - jadeo el Hikary de mechones negros callendo arrodillado por el esfuerzo. Cadenas comenzaron a envolver al peliblanco frustrado y nada pudo hacer para evitar ser arrastrado por esta hacia el vidrio de la ventana, atravezando esta y desapareciendo hacia un lugar muy lejano por ahora.

.... C-Chicos...! Estan b-bien? - pregunto Ryou corriendo hacia Atem y Akefia que se levantaban con dificultad, pronto junto a el llego Yugi preguntando lo mismo.

D-Dejame pasar el m-mal trago y m-me curo Hikary - murmuro Akefia apoyandose contra la pared mientras respiraba profundo, la herida en su pecho sangraba y Ryou la miraba preocupado - esto n-no es nada precioso, u-una vez tuve 15 como e-esta, estaba r-robando una tumba y me c-casi no me a-atrapan jeje... Debiste estar...

Puff! Puedes contar esa interesante historia cuando no este presente por favor - gruño Atem con desagrado jugueton - no quiero saber de tus "aventuras"

Atem estas sangrado - señalo Yugi preocupado sin querer que el otro se moviera.

Tu tambien y tu herida es mas profunda que las mias, dejame ver - pidio Atem señalando el hombro de su Hikary con tristeza, el solo tenia pequeñas cortadas y heridas en brazos y torso, nada perjudicial para la vida - gracias Ryou, si no fueras llegado cuando lo hiciste estariamos bastante jodidos

Chicos! Dejenme verles - pidió Serenity saliendo del escondite donde Mokuba la habia dejado, su mirada gritaba lo preocupada y asustada que estaba - Yugi no te muevas mucho y ve a la enfermería, Atem-san ayudeme con Akefia-san porfavor

No te preocupes pequeña, ya me curo solo ocupate de los raspones de su alteza - gruño Akefia haciendo exactamente eso, era asombroso para la chica ver como sus heridas se cerraban por la magia.

M-Muchas gracias p-por su ayuda p-pendejos, nosotros n-nos desangramos no s-se preocupen - siseo una voz enojada y todos voltearon a ver horrorizados el espectáculo sangriento que eran Malik y Marik, el Yami llevaba a su Hikary con dificultad ya que parecía a punto de caer desmayado junto a Malik.

Dejame te ayudo - murmuro Atem sosteniendo al inconciente Malik, hizo una mueca al ver la sangre que aun corria por su pierna y pecho - .... Bakura les hizo esto no?

Todo e-era una Maldita t-trampa, cuando v-vea a e-ese cabron de nuevo v-voy a partirle en d-dos - sip, Marik estaba mas que furioso. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso callo colapsado en medio de la sala.

Akefia suspiro levantándose, la herida en su pecho ya no parecia tan fea - Yo llevo a ese pendejo a la sala de curación

Te ayudo? - pregunto Ryou mirando alrededor mientras se sentia algo inutil.

No es necesario, ya hiciste bastante quitándonos a esa peste de encima - dijo Akefia levantando al rubio - de hecho... Como te sientes? Si es muy pesado mantenero a raya pues...

... No voy a soltarle, Bakura esta enojado y volverá aqui para seguir haciendo daño - nadie dudo de eso, Ryou tenia toda la razon tristemente - yo resistire a que se mejoren, estoy bien no se preocupen

Nos encargaremos de hacer todo lo mas rapido posible, partiremos hacia Egipto cuando antes para terminar con esto - aseguro Atem esperando que realmente pudieran hacer eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto ha sido todo por hoy!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia hasta ahorita :3
> 
> Como se habrán dado cuenta falta ya poco para el gran final, muchas gracias a mis queridos seguidores por leer esta locura mía hasta ahora:'3
> 
> En fin... Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece (si lo fuera Akefia de alguna forma se habría hecho a mi/enemigo del faraón y vivirían juntos a sus Hikarys en el mundo de los vivos... Marik también por supuesto XD)
> 
> A leer...!!

Fueron unos días bastante pesados para que el grupo se recuperara del ataque que habían sufrido, habían cosas que la magia no podía sanar y solo era dejado al tiempo que sanara las heridas restantes. No podían hacer más que esperar levemente aliviados de que no recibirían ningún ataque por ahora, querían hacer algo mas pero lastimosamente no podían en el estado en el que estaban.

Como la llevas Ry? - pregunto Akefia preocupado mirando a su levemente translucido Hikary sentado en el mueble envejecido, desde el ataque había mantenido a Bakura a raya y podía notar que no era fácil.

Varias veces había visto como hacia muecas de incomodidad y sabía que era porque Bakura luchaba para salir de los amarres, eso junto al mismo Zork debía tenerle bastante cansado. De hecho si no fuera porque el mismo y los demás Hikarys le pasaban cuanta energía podían no sabía si el pobre habría aguantado, Bakura luchaba con uñas y dientes haciendo que Ryou se agotara aún más rápido - estoy bien Kefi, tu como estas?

Mejor, ya no molesta la herida en mi pecho - tranquilizo el moreno queriendo acariciar los cabellos del menor, pero sabiendo que su mano solo pasaría a través de el - sabes que cuando todo esto termine vendrás conmigo y podre mimarte hasta que te artes de mi

Ryou sonrió mirándole directamente - Jejeje ya me haces feliz cuanto puedes, eres muy bueno conmigo

Awww... Eres una cosita adorable- a Akefia le valía verga lo que pensaran los demás, de poder achucharía en sus brazos a su pequeña luz.

Por otro lado Atem cuidaba (mas como acosar) a su luz herida que no podía mover mucho su brazo (bueno... Si podía hacer movimientos leves y de su vida cotidiana, pero para Atem era casi como si estuviera a punto de perder el brazo y no dejaba que lo moviera nada, para diversión de su Hikary) - vamos Aibou, abre la boca grande

.... Atem, primero ya soy un adulto y segundo puedo comer solo... Mi brazo no se caerá por levantar la cuchara - dijo Yugi intentando que su Yami dejara la pendejada... De nuevo, la verdad es que ya estaba rindiéndose en el tema.

Pero mira la enorme venda que tienes en el brazo, seguro es más grave de lo que crees y podrías quedar herido de por vida! - chillo Atem con expresión de estrés, Yugi simplemente lo miro con una gota detrás de la cabeza antes de sonreír resignado y abrir la boca.

Maaa...! Marik puedo caminar - regaño Malik mosqueado mientras era llevado en brazos por su Yami - tu eres el que no deberías llevar peso con tus heridas joder!

Tonterías, pesas igual que una plumita así que deja de quejarte y regañarme - dijo Marik sin nada de ganas de soltarle.

Malik podría haber entendido esta actitud al principio, cuando no podía apoyar esa pierna sin que le doliera. Pero ahora podía moverla con la muleta (que su Yami había buscado por toda Inglaterra de hecho y ahora no le dejaba usar) así que no entendía porque no le dejaba en paz! - no estoy invalido, Bakura solo la atravesó, no la corto!

Marik se encogió de hombros sin prestarle demasiada atención a las palabras del otro - Aun esta algo abierta y los puntos internos no se han ido, debemos tener cuidado así que deja de quejarte

Puff! Eres un sobreprotector molesto, mira que llevarme en brazos a beber agua - gruño el Hikary cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho... Aunque realmente se estaba acomodando mejor en brazos de su Yami, podría quejarse todo lo que quería pero amaba ser mimado.

Marik simplemente beso su mejilla amorosamente haciéndole sonreír, sip Marik le tenía embrujado con sus tonterías - ustedes me van a dar caries - gruño Seto malhumorado mirándoles a todos acaramelados.

No es nuestra culpa que Joey te haya mandado al demonio, así que te aguantas - dijo Akefia burlón.

A Seto no necesitaban recordarle ese hecho, Joey le había mando a volar sin razón. El solo le dijo "amablemente" que dejara de jugar con la espada que podía hacerse daño... Bueno quizás no fue tan amable y le dijo que... - nada más a Seto se le ocurre decirle a Joey que un "Cachorro no debía estar jugando con cuchillos", era obvio que lo iban a mandar al carajo - se burló Marik mirándole directamente.

Setooo!! - chillo una voz enojada y Seto se levantó como un rayo para salir corriendo en dirección de la voz. 

Y después tiene las pelotas de decir que el cachorro dominado es Joey- se burló Akefia negando con la cabeza divertido.  
Seto y Joey se aman, desde siempre se han amado solo que habían sido demasiado tercos e idiotas para darse cuenta en todo el desastre de tu memoria Atem - comento Yugi suspirando divertido - se peleaban como perros y gatos, pero era su forma de evadir sus sentimientos... Hasta que todo este lio comenzó y Seto casi no muere defendiendo a Joey, en ese momento no fue chistoso...

Yugi rio seguro con el recuerdo - Pero ahora que recuerdo si fue divertido ver a Joey chillar como niña mientras pedía disculpas a los dioses y otra oportunidad para que el y Seto estén juntos, que dejaría de ser tan idiota sin darse cuenta que Seto estaba medio despierto y escuchando divertido todo su drama

Akefia bufo - Eso si que es una vergüenza, yo fuera terminado de matar a Seto por puro impulso del momento

Oigan chicos... - comenzó Yugi mordiéndose el labio repentinamente nervioso - que pasara cuando resolvamos esto?

Que pasara de qué? - pregunto Atem confundido.

Con ustedes, se quedaran aquí o se irán de nuevo? - la mirada de Yugi cambio a una más triste mientras hablaba - les extrañe a todos...

Yo y Ryou no podemos quedarnos, creo que es obvio el porque - respondió Akefia suspirando - nunca me habría quedado de todas maneras, se suponía que solo ayudaría para expiar mis "pecados" anteriores... Y ahora que Ryou supongo que será llevado por Anubis cuando se pueda me iré con el

Y yo tampoco es que puedo quedarme, el único idiota que puede quedarse si quiere es el faraonsete - dijo Marik esta vez - así que Malik bonito, aprovéchame mientras puedas

Pero no quiero... No es justo! Demonios voy a perder a mi Yami y mejor amigo - reclamo Malik con expresión decaída.

También está la opción de que te vengas conmigo, cuando Anubis pueda recoger las almas perdidas del mundo puede llevarse la tuya y estaremos juntos - Marik suspiro estirándose con cuidado de las vendas - nuestra misión era salvar el mundo pero si eso era imposible sacarles a ustedes de aquí, podemos encerrar a Zork y Bakura de nuevo pero pasaran eones antes de que todo vuelva a como era

Yugi puso expresión dolida instante - Pero eso me dejaría aquí solo, no saben cuánto los he extrañado en todo el tiempo que pasamos separados

Atem se quedaría contigo dado el caso o también vienes con nosotros- tranquilizo Akefia aburrido.

Pero y mis amigos...? - Yugi miro a Atem algo abrumado - no puedo dejar a los chicos, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos para sobrevivir

Pues tendrás que decidir en algún momento, de cualquier forma no estarás solo, seguro que su Alteza te apoya en lo que decidas - aseguro Marik a lo que Atem asintió mirando feo al rubio por su forma brusca de decir aquello.

.... Pero... - Yugi miro a todos triste y sin saber que hacer, sus amigos eran sagrados y no quería perderlos, a ninguno - _aunque la verdad es que ya he perdido algunos, esto es solo una desafortunada consecuencia que no debería haber pasado..._ \- pensó mirando a Ryou en el mueble recostado con los ojos cerrados, seguro cansado de mantener a Bakura a raya - _y aunque he ganado otros ellos no deberían estar aquí..._ \- se dio cuenta mirando a Atem, Marik y Akefia - _no se que hacer..._

Oye pendejo y quien dijo que me iría contigo? - pregunto Malik de pronto como niño caprichoso, seguro queriendo calmar los ánimos de Yugi.

Porque soy tu Yami amado y te reunirás con todos los que perdiste en Egipto - explico Marik juguetón - pero de nuevo, tu vendrás es porque no podrás vivir sin mi precioso, morirás de aburrimiento y dolor, te lo aseguro

Puff! He vivido hasta ahora sin ti, estoy seguro que no moriré porque te vayas - aseguro Malik con una sonrisa burlona.

Has roto mi corazón, nunca creí que me dirías palabras tan crueles- todos rieron ante el drama montado por Marik.

Ustedes si que saben hacerme reír - Yugi no podía evitar sonreír a pesar de que su cabeza estaba llena de cosas, tenía que decidir que hacer en algún momento pero por ahora podría disfrutar lo que tenía.

* * *

_Días después..._

Están listos? Pasar de Zork no será fácil, pero estoy seguro que juntos lo lograremos - dijo Atem mientras miraba a todos reunidos frente a el en la pequeña sala.

Yo ya estoy listo, Ryou no puede seguir manteniendo a Bakura lejos y no quiero otro intento de asesinato en el viaje - gruño Akefia mirando a su agotado Hikary junto suyo.

Yo resistiré hasta que lleguemos a Egipto y cuando libere a Zork supongo que será más fácil mantenerle lejos - informo Ryou con los ojos medio abiertos, la verdad es que últimamente estaba más dormido que despierto la mayor parte del tiempo – por favor, manténganse seguros...

Estaremos bien Ry, ya tenemos un plan infalible y el Faraonsete nunca pierde - tranquilizo Malik con una sonrisa socarrona.

Zork no sabrá ni que le golpeo- comento Yugi, aunque el buscaba tranquilizarse a si mismo en igual medida.

Podemos seguir? Esta pendejada sentimental me va a dar dolor de estómago - reclamo Seto cruzado de brazos.

Y ya hablo el amargado, así que mejor irnos de una vez - comento divertido Marik mirando burlón al castaño - aun no le has dado salvajemente contra el colchón al cachorro o es que la amargura es más grande?

........ - Seto simplemente le fulmino con la mirada, sinceramente no tenía ganas de pelear con el rubio en una batalla perdida.

Con un gesto de Seto, Joey y Marik el vehículo se levantó siendo llevado por los tres dragones directo a Egipto, esperando terminar con esto de una vez por todas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí llegue por hoy!
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, como se encuentran?
> 
> Yo mirando anime como una desquiciada, en serio esta cuarentena me tiene mas floja y sin ganas de moverme de la cama, incluso me siento gorda -.-
> 
> Mejor dejo el tema antes de deprimirme, ustedes saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Tres dragones enormes hacian aterrizar con lentitud un enorme vehículo blanco con motivo de uno de los seres que le llevaban, no había nada que entorpeciera su aterrizaje ya que básicamente no hay nada alrededor. Con un siseo bajo dejaron caer su carga avisando con el estruendo a todos que habían llegado, en un mini estallido los tres dragones desaparecieron y las personas dentro salieron mirando alrededor.

Atem miro tristemente la arena negra y espeluznante que antes había sido de un hermoso color, como su tierra había sido profanada de esta forma? - chicos ya saben que hacer no? - pregunto al aire a sus amigos... Bueno casi amigos en el caso de algunos (si Akefia se entera que pensó en el como amigo le ahorca seguro).

Sip, Atem lo hemos repasado miles de veces así que no es necesario que preguntes de nuevo - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa divertida a su preocupado Yami - estaremos bien, ya le ganamos una vez a Zork... Esta no será un problema

Eso espero amor - susurro Atem antes de endurecer su resolución y comenzar a correr alejándose del pequeño grupo, ellos tenían un plan muy específico que cada uno debía seguir al pie de la letra para que saliera como debería.

Pronto llego a ver dónde Zork estaba encerrado y frunció el ceño enojado, valientemente se detuvo frente al ojo de la bestia atada mirándola directamente - vamos a detenerte, ya lo veras

**"Tú y cuantos más? Tus amiguitos? Esta vez no estás en tu territorio así que no te será tan fácil"**

Atem solo sonrió haciendo que Zork gruñera - Tan seguro de ti mismo no? Ya te vencí una vez, podría vencerte de nuevo en cualquier momento, más cuando estas allí atado sin nada que puedas hacer

**"Jejeje estas haciéndome molestar humano, realmente he sido paciente y me he quedado aquí... Pero no te engañes, en cualquier momento puedo salir a terminar el trabajo que el inútil aquel no ha logrado terminar"**

Hablas demasiado y haces poco, creo que el Dios de la Luz debería hacer aparición ahora mismo - de burlo Atem sin dejar de sonreír y eso pareció ser suficiente para encender la corta mecha que Zork poseía.

Con un siseo furioso Zork comenzó a luchar contra las cadenas, mucho más fuerte que veces anteriores e incluso buscaba aplicar de su energía buscando romper sus ataduras - _resiste unos segundos Ryou, solo unos segundos antes de comenzar a soltarle_ \- pensó Atem mirando la situación con seriedad y sin que la bestia furiosa se diera cuenta comenzó a reunir de Heka.

Sonrió cuando miro como las cadenas comenzaban a ceder justo en el mismo momento que debía ser, con un rugido poderoso Zork se arrancó varias de las cadenas y con una sacudida termino de quitarse las cadenas de encima. Golpeo un par de veces la cúpula y esta se resquebrajo cual vidrio en pedazos que cayeron en la arena para desaparecer, siseo con ira para lanzarse contra Atem pero de entre la arena salió el imponente Obelisco que de un puñetazo le mando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

Un chillido aviso de la llegada de Ra que se lanzó en picado contra la bestia, haciendo que Zork no viera al grupo que se escabullo hacia donde estaba el faraón. Sin darle tiempo a Zork de responder Slifer bajo del cielo y se enredo alrededor de el - bien Malik, donde está la entrada?

Me vas a preguntar a mi!? - chillo el rubio horrorizado mirando a Atem. 

Eres el guardián de tumbas aquí, a quien más le preguntaría? - gruño Akefia mirándole frustrado - no me digas que no tienes ni idea de donde...

Zork soltó un gruñido que hizo sacudir el piso, el grupo se estremeció sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo para encontrar la entrada - olvidemos esto y vamos a buscar que los Ka divinos no mantendrán a Zork ocupado por mucho tiempo

Y Bakura esta sospechando que sucede algo, pelea más duro con las cadenas y duele - agrego Ryou haciendo muecas de incomodidad y dolor mientras su presencia vacilaba - debe estar por aquí...

Esta debajo de donde Zork estaba, estoy seguro de ello - murmuro Malik mirando todo pensativo, tristemente no se veia nada ya que todo era una planicie de arena negar - seguro Bakura y Zork escondieron la entrada para mayor seguridad, par de bastardos!

Akefia chasqueo los dientes mirando como Zork casi se soltaba del agarre de Slifer a pesar de ser atacado por Obelis y Ra, no tenían tiempo que perder así que el usaría sus habilidades de ladrón de tumbas para encontrar el estúpido lugar - _ese lugar debe tener aun rastros de magia, si no magia en uso todavía... Zork está libre así que los artículos del milenio deben estar soltando magia para mantener la puerta de las sombras abierta_ \- pensó el moreno peliblanco intentando usar sus sentidos para encontrar dicho lugar, cuando nada llego a sus sentidos chasqueo los dientes enojado - seguro Bakura bloqueo la energía de tal maneras que es imposible sentir la entrada, demonios esto se pone cada vez más....

Waaaaa....!! - chillo de pronto Joey y todos parpadearon al ver como desapareció siendo tragado por la arena a sus pies, al parecer el rubio se había separado del grupo y había comenzado a buscar la entrada de cerca.

Todos parpadearon completamente sorprendidos hasta que Seto los despertó con su gruñido de molestia al no ver salir a su rubia pareja - que demonios están esperando!?

Marik fue el siguiente en acercarse, con cuidado pero aun asi fue tragado por arena de pronto con un gemido de sorpresa. A último minuto tomo de impulso la mano que estiro Malik para que no callera, llevándose a su Hikary consigo - chicos! - chillo Yugi con expresión preocupada queriendo también acercarse y siendo detenido por su Yami.

.... Una de dos, o es una trampa y esos dos ya están perdidos o es la entrada que estamos buscando - murmuro Akefia con el ceño fruncido - ... Yo digo que es la entrada así que nos vemos idiotas

Ante la mirada atónita del grupo Akefia corrió y dejo que la arena lo arrastrara debajo, Ryou miro esto con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio sin saber siquiera que hacer, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que a Yugi pareció iluminársele la mente - ... Ryou! Tu eres un espíritu y no estás muy tangible que se diga, puedes revisar abajo? No se flotar o algo así...?

.... Yo nunca he hecho eso - dijo el de cabellos bicolores con nerviosismo - pero soy un fantasma básicamente no? Debería de poder....

Ryou aun pensativo sobre cómo hacer lo que pedían camino un poco hacia donde los demás habían desaparecido, pero no hacia terminado de poner un pie cerca cuando todos notaron como su expresión cambiaba a una más... Adormilada y dolorida, Yugi incluso llego a escuchar un suave jadeo de sorpresa salir de su amigo - Ryou estas...? - el jadeo que soltó el Hikary tricolor detuvo sus palabras al ver como su amigo no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a caer inconsciente hacia un lado, mientras caia se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera estado alli.

Y-Yugi, Kura s-se... - y nada, el tricolor no pudo escuchar más nada salir de sus labios ya que termino de desaparecer del lugar.

Que!? Atem que acabo de pasar!? - chillo Yugi horrorizado - Ryou intento decirnos algo!

No se Aibou, no lo entendí muy bien - contesto su Yami tan sorprendido como el, de pronto la tierra tembló y vieron como Zork se había percatado de su presencia y luchaba contra los otros Ka para llegar hasta ellos - creo que tenemos que arriesgarnos a...

Muévete! - grito Seto enojado y empujando al par hacia donde habían desaparecido los otros, si no había corrido antes era porque no quería actuar impulsivamente como su pareja.

Zork estaba cargando un ataque que no podría ser detenido por los Ka divinos, afortunadamente antes de que el ataque impactara los que quedaban ya habían desaparecido en la arena hacia quien sabe dónde.

Un grito fue lo primero que les saludo en la inmensa oscuridad, seguido de un bufido que no tardaron en reconocer - tan grande y tan chillón, deja de hacer escándalo coño! - ese era un frustrado Marik seguramente.  
Pero! Pero! Ta oscuro y no veo nada! - si, allí estaba la voz de Joey unos cuantos decibeles más alta de los normal.

Chicos estamos aquí! - grito Yugi un poco algo sin soltar la mano de su Yami, joder que no podía ver ni su mano frente a sus ojos en esta oscurana!

.... Kaiba bastardo esta allí? Saca una puta linterna, no puedo usar magia para iluminar esta mierda vaya a saber ustedes porque - gruño Akefia de mal humor aparentemente algo cerca de donde estaban - Ryou esta con ustedes?

Ehhh... - el tartamudeo nervioso de Yugi le dio muy mala espina a Akefia - el desapareció derrepente, quiso decirnos algo pero no llego a hacerlo... Solo pareció quedar inconsciente mientras desaparecía

Una maldición ahogada y la luz apareció a manos de Seto que encendió una lámpara bastante potente, aunque el grupo fuera preferido que se tardara un poco más para no observar la expresión furiosa de Akefia - desapareció sin más!? Y no hicieron nada para detenerlo!?

No pudimos, fue demasiado rápido para que pudiéramos hacer algo - aclaro Atem sin querer discutir con el otro - ni siquiera podíamos tocarle, que querías que hiciéramos?

Tsk! Todos ustedes son unos inútiles - siseo Akefia bastante enojado.

Creo que tenemos algo tan importante como la pérdida del Hikary que hacer, quizás también fue arrastrado a este lugar solo que al ser un alma fue de forma distinta - comento Marik intentando calmar los ánimos.

A todas estas... Dónde estamos? - pregunto Joey tímidamente, con la presencia de la luz todo el nerviosismo se había ido.... En parte, aun no se sentía muy a gusto en el extraño lugar.

El grupo se tomó el tiempo de revisar donde estaban, era un pasillo no muy ancho, con paredes hechas de piedras maciza. Detrás y sobre ellos la arena negra tapaba todo de forma que solo se podía ir hacia adelante - ... Chicos, creo que encontramos la entrada a la cámara ceremonial... - dijo Malik no muy seguro.

Pero que yo recuerde no era así - comento Yugi confundido.

.... No se, pero estas paredes son las usadas en esa época... Quizás no está igual, quien sabe lo que ha hecho Bakura para confundirnos - intento darle una explicación Malik.

Como sea, tenemos que igual recorrer este lugar para salir de el - gruño Akefia y todos tuvieron que estar de acuerdo - asi que muevanse, quizás estamos de suerte y si es

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores, como se encuentran?
> 
> Yo con mucha flojera pero igual trayendoles este capitulo! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

....No se ustedes pero esto me parece una tumba - comento Akefia de pronto después de unos minutos caminando por el pasillo sin encontrar nada mas que camino por delante - una tumba Egipcia para ser mas específicos, demonios hasta nostalgia me trae... Solo falta una de esas trampas potencialmente asesinas y me daré por servido... Cosa que no dudo que habrán, si por aquí está la cámara ceremonial dudo mucho que Bakura la dejara desprotegida

Por favor no, lo de las trampas no... - murmuro Malik con una mueca de desagrado, el como guardián sabia lo viciosas que podrian ser... Nunca había caído en una ya que siempre reconocían su presencia pero no queria que ahora si le afectaran - Akefia no nos des mal...

Y aunque suene cliché, Malik palideció cuando su pie se hundio un poco después de pisar un boton - mierda...

Solo Akefia tuvo el suficiente reflejo para jalar al rubio antes de que una aguja envenenada se clavara detrás de su cuello - que nadie se mueva grupo de tontos, ya sabía yo que se habían tardado estas cosas tan divertidas! - dijo el moreno de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa salvaje.

Atem le fulmino con la mirada mientras internamente agradecia que Akefia fuera el mejor ladrón de tumbas que conocía (cosa que nunca pensó agradecer, pero como siempre para todo había una primera vez no?) - tu eres el experto en este tema, asi que tu lideras

Genial! Aunque no tan genial, quisiera que Ryou me vea haciendo lo que mejor hago - lo último lo murmuro más para sí mismo que para los otros y con algo de molestia - van a poner los pies exactamente donde yo los pongo y hacer lo que yo hago, no quiero estar salvando el trasero de nadie

Todos asintieron para seguir al peliblanco, mirando con cuidado donde ponía los pies para no volver a accionar una cosa que les mataría - esta es la parte fácil, difícil es cuando se ponen creativos con la magia en las tumbas

En qué sentido de creativos? - pregunto Joey mientras Yugi y Malik se extremecian, ambos sabiendo bien que a tipo de "creatividad" se refería.

A la que nos matara sin remedio, cosas como que el suelo se cae y abajo hay púas o las paredes derrepente se hacen más chicas hasta hacerte puré, ya sabes lo usual - respondió Akefia con aburrimiento mientras el otro palidecía - más de una vez salí herido, pero nada que la magia no pueda curar! A menos que te hagas mierda, recuerdo que una vez...

No me cuentes, no ahora - siseo Joey blanco como el papel.

Akefia se carcajeo con fuerza para seguir, el grupo dio pasos en zigzag, largos saltos y extraños patrones, todo siguiendo el paso del peliblanco hasta que este se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que todos cayeran en un pequeño montón y accionaran algo que seguro no les gustaría para nada - A-Akefia... Que es ese...?

Diamound! - grito Akefia sin prestarle atención a Yugi y su Ka apareció justo a tiempo para detener la enorme cuchilla que se dirigía hacia ellos - Ustedes no son más torpes porque no pueden

Te detuviste derrepente! Que querías que hiciéramos! - se defendió Marik con fastidio.

Esperarse y no saltar sobre mi espalda - reclamo el aludido aun debajo de la pila - y quítense de encima que pesan joder!

Por los dioses, que carácter! - reclamo Marik burlón.

Todos se bajaron de la espalda del pobre aplastado Akefia, aunque hechos un pequeño montón a su alrededor sin querer accionar más nada, la gigantesca cuchilla aun pesaba frente a ellos siendo sostenida solo por Diamound - ahora qué? - pregunto Atem suspirando.

Seguimos, estas son las trampas fáciles sin magia - respondió Akefia levantándose mientras estiraba su espalda dolorida - la buena noticia es que tenemos unos cuantos metros libres, si ponen esa cuchilla mayormente no ponen trampas detras de ella por seguridad de los que construyeron la tumba

Pero estamos hablando de Bakura, crees que eso aplique incluso aquí? - pregunto Marik esta vez mirando alrededor.

Si, Bakura lo que hizo fue replicar una tumba egipcia para jodernos - murmuro Akefia aburrido mientras avanzaba - ahora andando, que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

El grupo asintió para seguir al peliblanco, caminaron con lentitud y cuidado sin accionar ninguna trampa gracias a los dioses. De pronto llegaron a un punto donde el pasillo se dividió en dos y Akefia se detuvo parpadeando - umm.... Izquierda o derecha?

Malik le miro con el ceño fruncido - Lo estas preguntando?

Debería ya que uno continua el camino y el otro es una muerte segura, pero realmente no me importa su opinión - Akefia ignoro completamente la mirada fulminante de sus compañeros para volver a llamar a su Ka - Diamound, revisa aquel camino a ver si es el seguro

El Ka salió disparado hacia la dirección señalada y minutos después regreso gruñendo algo que solo Akefia entendió - bueno... Ese camino nos llevaba a una muerte segura, asi que seguimos por este!

.... Que habia en ese camino? - pregunto Joey con curiosidad morbosa mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Pues... Habríamos llegado al final donde solo abria una pared y luego el piso se habría abierto para que nos volviéramos mierda contra las estacas que había allí - explico Akefia mirándole con burla y mirando divertido como este palideció - la mayoría de los ladrones de tumbas morian porque se supone que los Ka eran usados y controlados mayormente por le realeza, así que lo hacia todo a intuición y experiencia... Cosa que puede fallar, pero yo siempre tuve a Diamound para ayudarme

Y que suerte por nosotros - murmuro Marik suspirando.

Siguieron caminando hasta que de pronto llegaron al final y frente ellos habia habia puerta - revisa que hay al otro lado - ordeno el peliblanco al monstruo aun rondando. 

A los segundos Diamound regreso a informar haciendo que Akefia frunciera el ceño - esta vacío? Eso es raro... Porque habría una habitación vacía sin trampas ni nada? - murmuro para si mismo confundido.

Quizás hay algo peor después y es un descanso - sugirió Yugi no muy seguro.

No creo que Bakura sea tan considerado como para darnos un descanso - gruño Akefia de mal humor - pero tenemos que ir por aquí si o si así que preparados para lo que sea

Asintiendo mientras se tensaban en expectación (bueno más como Atem, Seto y Marik; Yugi y Joey se aferraron a sus parejas mientras Malik tomo la mano de su Yami con fuerza) mientras Akefia abría la puerta, entraron y la puerta desapareció detrás de ellos dejándoles en el espacioso cuadrado que era la habitación encerrados ya que no había ninguna puerta o salida aparente - que demonios?

Sabía que nada podía ser tan fácil, a ver su alteza ayúdame a resolver el puto acertijo que seguro esta... - Akefia se detuvo en sus palabras al sentir el suelo temblar un poco, todos palidecieron aterrados por lo que vendria. De pronto unas pequeñas ranuras se abrieron del suelo por donde salieron varias tablillas de piedra que todos reconocieron al instante con molestia.

La energía exploto y de pronto fueron rodeados por diez Ka con formas no muy agradables, el grupo se pegó entre si mientras los que podían invocaban un Ka propio para hacerles frente a sus enemigos. El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, Diamound, La Gelatina Humanoide, Makyuura el Destructor y El Mago Oscuro se colocaron frente a sus maestros de forma protectora.

Uno de los Ka enemigos se lanzó contra el grupo, Joey siendo el más impulsivo ordeno a su dragón atacar. Miro seguro y con una sonrisa de suficiencia como su Dragón Negro cargaba el ataque, aunque su cara cambio a una confundida y asustada cuando su Dragón en vez de atacar a al Ka enemigo lanzo su rayo hacia el Dragón de Seto en su lugar - Joey que demonios!? - gruño Seto haciendo una mueca de dolor por lo sucedido.

No se qué demonios sucedió! - se defendió el rubio con expresión alterada.

Tsk! - Marik miro alrededor sin entender que estaba sucediendo, frustrado ordeno a Makyura atacar a unos de los Ka enemigos... Solo para que este terminara intentando darle un zarpazo al Mago Oscuro que esquivo a último minuto - aquí está sucediendo algo muy...!

Diamound protege! - ordeno Akefia al ver el Ka frente a los dos rubios lanzarse a por ellos.... Pero Diamound pareció haberse congelado en el sitio, afortunadamente el Mago Oscuro si se novio a tiempo y destruyo el monstruo de un solo - ahora porque demonios tu no me hiciste caso!?

Déjalo Akefia, aquí está sucediendo algo que no me gusta para nada - murmuro Atem con el ceño fruncido - algo controla a nuestros monstruos en el momento justo...

Eso es imposible, no hay hechizo que controle un Ka ya invocado - dijo Malik mirando alrededor - Marik ataquemos juntos a ver!

El rubio asintió y ambos ordenaron a sus Ka atacar, la Gelatina parecía lista para golpear a su rival pero fue detenida en el último instante por Makyura de un zarpazo - Marik! - reclamo el Hikary haciendo una mueca de dolor.

No fui yo! - se defendió rápidamente el aludido.

Un gruñido proveniente del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules les alarmo y aun mas cuando le vieron cargar un ataque que lanzo hacia el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos consiguiendo destruirlo de una vez para horror de todos - Joey! - jadeo Seto horrorizado al ver caer arrodillado a su pareja.

Atem chasqueo los dientes mientras su Ka les defendía cuanto podía de los Ataques de los Ka enemigos - Mago Oscuro! Acaba con ese monstruo de una vez! - ordeno después de que dos Ka se quisieron pasar de listos.

Pero justo antes de poder obedecer este se quedó completamente estático y comenzó a temblar como si luchara contra algo - tu puedes Mahado, se que puedes luchar contra lo que sea que esté intentando controlarte - susurro el tricolor Yami mirando a su monstruo.

El Mago Oscuro bufo llenándose de magia antes de gruñir volviendo a moverse, haciendo que de su espalda saliera una especie de corazón que se hizo pedazos cual cristal - ....Que fue..?

Un chillido resonó en la habitación vacía y todos vieron como una figura comenzaba a hacerse visible, primero un par de alas... Una angelical y otra demoniaca que hicieron a Akefia parpadear teniendo un muy mal presentimiento - _.....Dime que ese no es el..._

... Aibou... Esa es Change of Heart - murmuro Yugi mirando tan preocupado como todos la figura femenina que se había mostrado allí.

Y Yugi tiene mucha razón de estar preocupado, el Ka anteriormente sereno y tranquilo parecía extrañamente maligno y furioso - ... Que hace el Ka de Ryou aquí? - se preguntó Akefia mirando al Ka directamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, como estan? Espero que bien y com ganas de leer este nuevo cap! :3
> 
> Aww... Cada vez mas nos acercamos al final mis amores, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo durante este fic! :'3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Todos estaban quietos en sus lugares mirando como el Ka de su amigo les devolvía una mirada llena de malicia nada característica, aunque no pudieron permanecer mucho mas tiempo asi, seguían rodeados de monstruos y un par de ellos se lanzaron a atacar - Makyura, destruye esas cosas! - gruño Marik con sentimientos encontrados.

Pero Change Of Heart parecia tener otros planes, ya que les miro con una sonrisa fria y el corazon entre sus manos brillo haciendo que el Ka del Yami dejara de moverse - tsk! No se que hace ese Ka aqui pero mientras este no nos dejara defendernos - dijo Marik mirando como el Dragón Blanco acababa con uno de sus atacantes y mandaba a volar otro.

Supongo que no hay remedio, debemos destruirlo - murmuro Atem mirando de reojo a Akefia que bajo la mirada con expresión de molestia, nadie sabia que estaba sucediendo en realidad pero el peliblanco temia que destruir a ese Ka pudiera afectar a su Hikary... Donde sea que estuviera - Mago Oscuro, ataca!

El Mago ahora sin ningun problema se lanzo a por la Ka femenina que ni se inmuto ante el ataque, justo cuando estaba por lanzar su ataque otra cosa aparecio frente al Ka de Ryou desviando su rayo - .... Que demonios?

Dark Negrofeart - siseo Atem mirando al monstruo que protege a su objetivo con desdén.

E-Ese no es u-uno de los m-monstruos de B-Bakura? - pregunto Joey algo asustado y aun reponiendose de la perdida de su monstruo, siempre habia detestado ese Ka demoniaco y bisarro.

Asi es, demonios esto se esta poniendo cada vez... - Atem se detuvo y abrio muy grande los ojos al notar como el corazon en manos de Change of Heart volvia a brillar.

Nadie tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el Dragón Blanco solto un poderoso ataque hacia el mago oscuro, destruyéndolo de un solo y haciendo que Atem cayera al suelo jadeando por la horrible sensacion - Aibou! Atem, mirame estas bien? - pregunto Yugi arrodillandose a su lado para mirarle con preocupación.

Si, estoy bien... Solo deja que me reponga y... - Atem se detuvo mirando preocupado como Dark Necrofeart les miro maliciosamente y se lanzo a por Makyura, afortunadamente Diamound desvio el ataque ganandose una mirada frustrada del Ka.

Ataca a Dark Negrofeart, ya deberias tener suficiente poder! - ordeno Akefia a su monstruo esperando que el ataque si se lograra, pero chasqueando cuando Diamound se quedo estatico donde estaba.

Apreto los dientes esperando que su Ka fuera destruido, pero miro confundido como Dark Necrofeart volteaba a mirar a Change of Heart por unos segundos, y contrario a lo que pensaba regreso a su lado protectoramente - _porque no destruyo mi monstruo? Y que fue todo ese cambio de luces entre las dos?_ \- se pregunto Akefia totalmente confundido.

A su alrededor quedaban unos 3 Ka enemigos todavia ademas de las dos bestias femeninas que hacian esto mucho mas dificil, de pronto la Gelatina Humanoide comenzó a temblar en cuanto el corazon en manos de Change of Heart comenzo a brillar y se lanzo a por el Dragón Blanco con una clara intención suicida, todo mientras Dark Necrofeart se lanzo contra Makyura de nueva cuenta.

 _Vamos Diamound, tu puedes salir del hechizo igual que lo hizo ese magucho_ \- pensó Akefia teniendo una teoría en mente, pero necesitaba a su monstruo libre de ese control para probarla - vamos!

Seto mientras estaba por el mismo camino, miraba a su Dragon y esperaba que cumpliera sus órdenes de una vez - _Kisara... Tu eres mas fuerte que cualquier control sobre ti!_

Con un rugido bajo ambos monstruos lucharon por moverse hasta que el corazón salió de dentro de ellos y se partio en mil pedazos al estar sin funcionamiento, Change of Heart chillo molesta por la acción y mas aun al ver que los dos monstruos detuvieron sin problemas el ataque de Dark y a la Gelatina a medio camino.

Diamound, ataca a Dark Necrofeart! - ordeno Akefia y miro a su monstruo obedecer sin problemas, solo para comprobar la teoria que tenia en mente.

 _.... No quieren destruir mi Ka_ \- se dio cuenta al notar las muchas oportunidades que cualquiera de las dos Ka Femenina tuvieron para destruir a su Diamound pero solo se limitaron a esquivarlo - _por alguna razon no quieren destruirlo..._

De pronto una Dark Necrofeart con apariencia arta solto un siseo que incomodo a mas de uno, Change of Heart volo hasta estar a su lado y ambas se miraron para desaparecer por una de las paredes de la habitación - .... Momento, se fueron? Solo asi? - pregunto Malik bastante sorprendido.

A mi ni me mires que estoy tan sorprendido como tu - murmuro Marik con el ceño fruncido - que tal si acabamos con lo que queda y buscamos continuar nuestro camino antes de que algo peor pase?

Todos asintieron aunque Akefia seguia preguntandose porque demonios el Ka de su Hikary ayudaba al monstruo de Bakura, nada tenia ningun tipo de sentido y ya se estaba preocupando por lo que podria haberle pasado al alma de su pequeña luz. Pronto todos los monstruos que les rodeaban habian sido destruidos dejandoles solos en el lugar cerrado - bien ahora que? Como salimos de este...

Marik se detuvo en cuanto un ligero temblor se sintió y todos miraron como una parte de la pared comenzaba a caer mostrando un camino recto - supongo que por alli, aunque mejor tener cuidado... No sabemos que más nos preparó Bakura para jodernos

Todos le dieron al razón a Akefia para comenzar a seguirle por el pasillo, donde todos estuvieron muy alertas de lo que sea que se les viniera encima. Duraron caminando por unos minutos hasta que se encontraron una nueva puerta frente a ellos - Diamound, anda a ver que nos espera detras - ordeno Akefia suspirando.

El Ka desapareció a través de la pared y segundos despues regreso, nadie supo que fue lo que informo, solo vieron a Akefia abrir los ojos como platos y entrar corriendo a la sala. Todos le siguieron preguntandose que sucedía hasta que entraron y se quedaron estáticos mirando lo que estaba frente a ellos - H-Hikary, estas b-bien? - pregunto Akefia aun de pie un poco mas adelantado que ellos.

Y podian entender porque su voz temblaba ligeramente nerviosa, frente a ellos estaba Ryou, arrodillado en el suelo de piedra dandoles la espalda y mirando algun punto indestinguible a lo lejos. No parecia haber escuchado o sentido su llegada, mucho menos las palabras de Akefia ante su falta de reaccion - Ryou joder, responde... - volvio a intentar sin ninguna respuesta y sin saber si acercarse o no - voy a destrozar al cabron de Bakura si le hizo algo...

Crees que hay problema si nos acercamos un poco mas? - pregunto Atem mirando alrededor sin notar nada malo, aunque de nuevo... Nunca parecia haber nada malo antes de que algo malo saltara sobre ellos.

No... Bueno no se... - Akefia no parecía estar demasiado pendiente de su alrededor, desde que vio a Ryou no miro mas nada - carajo, quédense allí y no...

Akefia iba a dar un paso cuando algo se abrió de una pared y algo salió volando en dirección al Hikary que estaba frente a ellos, sacando un gemido de este y que todos pudieran ver la linea de sangre que salió de la herida en uno de los brazos - ese maldito Bastardo asqueroso, voy a volverlo mierda lo juro! - siseo Akefia al aire sumamente furioso luego de entender la mecánica de todo esto.

Que sucedio Akefia? - pregunto Malik mirando muy preocupado la habitación y sin mover un musculo siquiera.

Estas trampas no van dirigidas a nosotros, van dirigidas a el que debe estar encerrado - gruño furioso Akefia en respuesta - cualquier paso en falso y elque saldra herido es mi luz, asi que ni respiren mientras pienso!

El grupo le hizo caso mientras el peliblanco miraba con mas cuidado todo, miro a su Hikary un poco encogido sobre si mismo mientras se sostenia el brazo sangrante - _seguro Bakura le coloco alrededor una especie de barrera que lo aisla de de todo, por eso no se ha dado cuenta que estamos aqui_ \- penso estando aun mas enojado con la situación - _debe haber algo que hacer aquí..._

Atem! Revisa a ver si vez un acertijo o algo que puedas resolver con tus super dotes para los juegos! - pidio Akefia luego de no ver nada por el mismo.

El tricolor asintió mordiéndose el labio con estres, miro alrededor pero suspiro tristemente despues de un rato - Akefia solo hay paredes, creo que esto es solo para torturarnos...

Tsk! Entonces no se muevan de alli, yo voy a acercarme un poco - gruño Akefia de mal humor mientras comenzaba a caminar, teniendo especial cuidado con sus pasos para no accionar nada.

Lastima que no dio siquiera un par de pasos cuando miro dos aberturas en las paredes aparecer por las que salieron disparadas dos armas que lastimaron a su luz - _carajo, detesto esta mierda!_ \- pensó Akefia frustrado quedandose mortalmente quieto y con el corazón estrujado al escuchar a su Hikary gimiendo - Diamound, anda a ver si puedes sacar a Ryou de allí

El Ka aparecio y volo hasta estar a un par de Ryou, pero justo cuando iba a intentar tocarle algo apareció repeliendo su avanse y mandandolo lejos de nuevo - condenado demonio! - grito Akefoa ya enojado mirando a Dark Necrofeart alli mirandole con malicia - Diamound, destruyela! - Akefia ya estaba arto de todo.

Diamound con un rugido que emulaba la furia de su maestro destruyo de un zarpazo a Dark Necrofeart haciendo que Akefia se sintiera algo mejor con toda la situación, cosa que no duro mucho al notar el repentino cambio que hubo frente a ellos - .... A-Atem... Que e-esta...?

El moreno tricolor abrio los ojos como platos al notar a su Hikary solo donde antes habia estado Ryou, las manos de Yugi estaban apoyadas en lo que anteriormente parecia ser la nada mostrando la energia translucida que le encerraba en un pequeño espacio al centro - .... Que demonios? - murmuro Atem para si mismo mirando como el techo sobre Yugi se abrio y un pequeño hilo de arena negra comenzó a caer dentro de donde el pequeño Hikary estaba encerrado.

Bienvenidos a uno de mis patios de juego, aunque bueno... Han avanzado mas de lo que creia en un principio - dijo una voz burlona y conocida derrepente haciendo que todos giraran a ver como, al otro lado de la habitacion se encontraba Bakura sonriente - vamos a ver como lo hacen en este pequeño juego que hice y si salvan a su pequeño amigo

Akefia estaba que explotaba de ira al ver en brazos de ese bastardo a su Hikary inconciente - que demonios le hiciste!?

Oh... Nada, de hecho deberias agradecerme haberle salvado - comento burlon el peliblanco acercandose un poco mas y dejando verse mejor en la oscuridad, aunque todavia no cruzaba hacia el lado de ellos y Akefia sospechaba que era porque había una especie de barrera - estaba por ser consumido por la oscuridad pero me dio algo de lastima, no es bonito? Seria una pena perder todo esto, cuando termine con todos ustedes tendré suficiente tiempo para educarlo como me gusta

Tsk! Deja de hablar estupideses y libera a Yugi, solo estas alargando tu final - gruño Aten fesde su lugar sin querer que algo lastimara a su luz.

Puedes liberarla tu mismo y recomiendo que sea pronto, no creo tener que explicar lo que pasara cuando esa cosa se llene de arena - dijo burlon Bakura mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se perdia en la oscuridad con Ryou entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, espero que esten bien y disfruten de este nuevo cap! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Yugi, te sacare de allí ya lo veras - dijo Atem mientras miraba con desesperación el lugar donde estaba encerrado su Hikary, Yugi ya tenía arena hasta los tobillos y subiendo - te sacare de allí amor mío, por favor no...

Aibou, no te escucho nada! - chillo Yugi mirándole con estrés y poniendo sus manos en la barrera, justo donde estaba Atem de pie - porque apareci aqui!

Tsk! Akefia, debemos hacer algo ahora! - gruño el gobernante anterior con ira - ayudame a sacar de alli a mi Hikary!

Akefia suspiro con fastidio - Entonces muévete en conseguir como hacerlo, como tu mismo dijiste hace unos segundos solo tenemos pared alrededor

El moreno peliblanco volvio a mirar alrededor chasqueando los dientes con enojo - estoy entre dos opciones, podemos comenzar a buscar algo fuera de lugar pero muy sutil teniendo cuidado con las trampas que lastimen a tu luz o ver si podemos romper la barrera para sacarlo - dijo Akefia serio - ve a buscar algo que veas extraño, voy a intentar con Diamound sacar a tu Hikary de alli por la fuerza

Esta bien - accedió Atem mirando serio a su compañero antes de girar sobre sus talones y buscar ayuda de sus amigos, mientras Akefie hacia que Diamound protegiera al Hikary del tricolor de los ataques que le llevaban de vez encuando e intentaba romper la barrera con su Ka ademas de algunos hechizos.

El grupo de amigo se separo buscando algo que sacara al Hikary del aprieto en el que estaba, por el piso, las paredes e incluso buscaban algo en el techo que les diera un indicio del juego que debían jugar - tsk! Mas molesto imposible el tipo, en vez de luchar contra nosotros y listo - gruño Marik para si mismo mientras buscaba con su Hikary junto suyo.

Creo que la ultima vez no salio tan bien eso de luchar contra el, no se tu pero no quiero volver a recibir una herida como la que Bakura me hizo - reclamo Malik negando con la cabeza fastidiado, no negaba que todo esto era molesto... Pero era mejor que enfrentarle directamente - _... Aunque pronto nos enfrentaremos directamente, se que sacaremos a Yugi de allí y llegaremos a la piedra... Dudo mucho que Bakura deje que sus planes se jodan sin luchar con uñas y dientes_

De pronto Marik se detuvo en cuanto sintió su mano hundirse y miro como el bloque donde estaba apoyada se hundia estilo botón, parpadeo mientras la pared comenzaba a transformarse repentinamente - ehh... Chicos miren...

No pudo continuar al ser atropellado por un grupo de chicos desesperados por salvar al tricolor - buen trabajo Marik!

Mmmm! - gimio el pobre Yami aplastado por todos, aunque nadie le presto atención.

Atem miraba con seriedad la pared que se transformaba, hasta que dejo de hacerlo y miro las formas extrañas que se habian formado - .... Que demonios es eso?

Awww Atem! - chillo de pronto Yugi y todos giraron a verle alarmados solo para darase cuenta que la cantidad de arena que caía era mayor y que la arena le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

Por los dioses, Yugi! - grito Atem desesperado al darse cuenta de la alarmante cantidad de arena que caía sobre su pobre Hikary, iba a correr de nuevo hacia donde estaba encerrado solo para que Akefia detuviera su andar.

No haras nada yendo hacia alli, mejor resuelve esto para liberarle - gruño el peliblanco de mal humor - y recomiendo hacerlo ahora

Seto de pronto se adelanto despues de haber analizado por un rato lo que habia aparecido en la pared - esto es un juego de secuencias, ven esos tres cuadros de allí? - pregunto el castaño señalando la pared donde habían tres cuadros con sencillas formas dentro - hay que buscar de entre estas opciones cual es la que le sigue a la secuencia - termino señalando debajo tres cuadros mas pequeños.

Bueno, que estamos esperando? Esto no debería ser tan difícil - exclamo Joey con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos miraron la pared, en el primer cuadro había un punto en el centro, en el segundo habían dos en línea recta y en el tercero habían tres -....Este es fácil, el que sigue es el único con cuatro puntos - Joey señalo donde había un cuadro debajo de los anteriores con cuatro puntos en línea recta.

Seto asintió y sin saber mucho que hacer toco el cuadro hundiéndole, expectantes esperaron que algo sucediera aunque para su frustración el dibujo solo cambio de forma. No era tan fácil como el anterior, pero tampoco era extremadamente difícil y el grupo respondio rapidamente esperando salvar a su amigo ahora mismo.

Duraron respondiendo un rato y el estres aumentaba al ver como la arena llenaba el espacio donde estaba su amigo, haciendo que pensaran con un poco menos de cuidado las cosas y pulsaran una de las opciones solo con una mirada leve. Supiero que habian algo mal cuando el dibujo no cambio en el tiempo que debia, si no que se quedo alli como esperando que analizaran lo que habian hecho.... Hasta que un chillido de Yugi les llamo la atencion.

Todos voltearon la mirada para ver horrorizados como la arena caia aun mas velozmente sobre el pobre Hikary, haciendo que Atem se mordiera el labio con preocupacion - vamos a terminar con esto, no deberia faltar demasiado - gruño Akefia distrayendo al Faraon para volver a concentrarse en la pared que comenzaba a cambiar.  
La presion comenzaba a notarse en el anterior gobernante mientras continuaba respondiendo lo mejor que podia a las secuencias y se preguntaba cuantas mas faltaba para terminar esta tortura, gruñendo toco un nuevo recuadro mirando como su Yugi tenia arena hasta los hombros y cuando todo se quedo estatico se aterro pensando que habia cometido un error.

Miro com preocupacion como la pared volvia a la normalidad y todos se quedaron esperando algo, sintieron que su alma volvio a su cuerpo cuando, con un jadeo Yugi cayo al suelo junto con la arena... Al parecer habian terminado el juego - Aibou! - grito Atem siendo el primero en ir a revisar a su pobre Hikary tosiendo.

Por los dioses, eso fue horrible! - gimio el pobre tricolor abrazando a su Yami.

Atem le devolvió el abrazo casi fundiendole a su peho - Ya paso Hikary, ya estas aqui conmigo y me asegurare de que nada vuelva a separarte de mi

Me parece muy tierna esa escena pero a mover el trasero que Ryou esta en las garras de ese bastardo - gruño Akefia interrumpiendo la escena.

Atem le miro feo pero asintió levantándose sin soltar a su Hikary - supongo que tienes razón, vamos debemos ver cuanto falta

Y que mas se ha inventado Bakura para jodernos la existencia - nadie refuto lo dicho por Marik, simplemente suspiraron deprimidos.

Todos atravezaron la habitacion hasta llegar al otro lado anteriormente restringido, se miraron entre ellos y Akefia le pidio a su Ka que revisara el otro lado por sorpresas desagradables. El Ka regreso y al parecer no habia nada extraño a simple vista ya que Akefia abrio la puerta sin miedo, detras habian otro pasillo que no fue demasiado largo ya que pronto se encontraron con otra puerta que hizo sonreir ampliamente a Malik - esa es la camara ceremonial chicos, ya...!

De pronto la lampara en manos de Seto comenzó a fallar y se apago por unos minutos sacando un jadeo de sorpresa a todos por la repentina oscurana, minutos suficientes como para que la puerta frente a ellos fuera remplazada por un pasillo largo y Malik despareciera de donde estaba - .... De verdad que ese cabron esta buscando su muerte natural - gruño Marik con el instinto asesino a flor de piel.

Akefia asintió igual de alto que el - Dímelo a mi, estoy a punto de pedirle a Anubis que me regrese al reino de las sombras cuando todo esto termine solo para joder toda una temporada a este cabron

Awww... Les estoy fastidiando? Eso es muy bueno escucharlo - dijo una voz sumamente burlona frente a ellos y ni siquiera tuvieron que voltear para saber quien era - veo que salvaron al chico, mira que son insistentes y molestos

Dejate de juegos y enfrentanos de una vez - siseo Atem enojado.

Creo que no les fue tan bien la ultima vez que me enfrente a ustedes - recordó Bakura mirandoles con una sonrisa irritante - ahora como veo que se divirtieron la ultima vez les tengo otro juego, espero que se diviertan en mi laberinto y por supuesto que encuentren a su amigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Habiendo dicho eso y lanzandoles una carcajada llena de maldad comenzó a desaparecer en la oscuridad detrás de el, dejando al grupo frustrado en el lugar - .... Dijo laberinto, estamos ahora en un puto laberinto - gruño Seto para si mismo lleno de fastidio - ahora que?

Diamound ve delante mio y revisa el camino - ordenó Akefia esperando la sombra de su monstruo hacer lo que ordeno sorprendiendose cuando este no aparecio - .... Diamound!

Atem miro junto a ellos y noto un conjunto de jeroglificos tallados en la paredes muy pequeños brillando levemente - Akefia, no podemos invocar Ka aqui dentro

Que!? - chillo el aludido enojado.

Pero si deberiamos poder marcar las paredes, asi avanzaremos mas rápido sin repetir caminos, en algun puntos deberemos ubicarnos - dijo Yugi serio y dibujando el rompecabezas del milenio en la pared con una daga que habia sacado de su bolso - ademas creo que Bakura solo nos esta haciendo perder tiempo, si pudo llevarse a Malik y meterme dentro de esa prision de arena pudo de igual forma acabar con nosotros... Esta haciendo tiempo para algo y no me gusta

Tsk! Ahora que lo pienso llevas mucha razon - gruño Atem para si mismo - debemos movernos antes de que cumpla con lo que sea que este planeando!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto lo se pero estoy algo ocupadita y no creo poder escribir mas sin tomarme otro dia... -.-
> 
> Pero bueno espero que les guste y nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores mios, como se encuentran?
> 
> Espero que tan bien como yo me siento escribiendo este cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que disfruten!

No estas aburrido ya de esto? Luchas contra mi, jodes mis planes para que luego yo regrese a hacer sufrir... No te has dado cuenta que es inutil? - susurro Bakura mirando con aburrimiento la oscuridad alrededor de el - siempre voy a volver aunque creas estar en paz, deberias ya dejar todo esto y unirte a mi Yadonushi

Deja de molestarme y callate Bakura, no vez que no quiero escucharte? - siseo el de cabellos bicolores con enojo sentado un par de metros alejado del otro, ambos parecian estar en la nada y oscuridad absoluta - eres el unico que ser que ha logrado ganarse mi odio

Pues es un honor, aunque no deberias odiarme... Ya que insistes tanto en detenerme aqui entonces deberias de resignarte a que yo sere tu unica compañia por la eternidad - comento Bakura burlon a su acompañante y se estiro haciendo sonar las pesadas cadenas que le apresaban - asi que bueno... Creo que deberiamos comenzar a hacer las...

A que te refieres? El Faraon esta luchando por detenerte como siempre - gruño Ryou girando para mirarle molesto.

Y si sigo aqui lo hara, de eso no tengo duda - dijo Bakura con un suspiro de fastidio - la parte de mi que deje sellada en ese lugar no podra seguir retrasando mas la llegada del grupo de estorbos a donde estan los articulos del milenio, ellos sin ningun impedimento sellaran a Zork de nuevo y a la mierda todo... Tu con nosotros incluido lo sabias verdad?

Ryou le miro con molestia y sin creerle mucho, aunque Bakura solo sonrio - es algo logico, tu me lanzaste una maldicion y yo a ti te hice lo mismo, estamos mas unidos que tu con el Ladron... No es romántico? Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aqui juntitos cuando Atem cumpla con su deber de nuevo

Ryou parecia congelado en su lugar del horror y Bakura le sonrio burlonamente - como siempre el unico perjudicado, Atem salva al mundo y junto a su Luz es heroe mientras tu te quedas en las sombras... Para cuando se me ocurra otro plan para regresar y vaya por mi adorable Yadonushi el cual nadie ayudara, o bueno peor esta vez... Atem me jodera y te jodera a ti de paso, pero bueno, sera como siempre ha sido... Tu y yo juntitos, no es maravilloso?

Ryou no queria, bajo ningun concepto queria quedar atrapado aqui con quien le habia hecho tanto daño en su vida (e incluso muerte, porque el ni siquiera podia morir y dejar toda esta mierda detras). Bakura se divirtio de mirar la desesperacion en la mirada de su Yadonushi - pero todo tiene solucion pequeña Luz, tengo una propuesta que...

No sigas Bakura, nada de lo que dices es bueno nunca - gruño Ryou con enojo.

Pero esto nos beneficia a ambos por primera vez, te has ganado mi respeto Yadonushi y estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato real contigo... - continuo Bakura ignorando totalmente a su luz - te sacare de aqui, completo, no es que veras solo un atisbo de luz mientras te pudres aqui en realidad... Te voy a sacar de aqui y te dejare libre siempre y cuando no te metas mas en mis planes

Ryou le miro furioso y Bakura suspiro para agregar - mejorare esto, te dejare libre y no estaras solo.... Puedes quedarte el Alma del Ladron, incluso la de los dos guardianes de tumbas, cuando acabe con ellos se convertiran en almas justo como tu y me asegurare de que no recuerden nada.... Podras irte muy lejos con ellos y yo no les molestare mas, que mejor que eso?

Bakura dejame en paz de una vez, estoy arto de todo que no vez? - gruño Ryou de mal humor - no voy a creer nada de lo que dices, asi que deja ya de molestarme

Cuando te he mentido Ryou, a lo maximo que he llegado es una media verdad... Dime una sola vez en que te mintiera? Si algo me caracteriza es que soy bastante directo - recordo el Yami sentandose detras del chico - no tendras que hacer nada, simplemente dejarme salir... Yo te sacare de aqui completo y me encargare de todo, es mas... Todavia cabe la posibilidad de que el faraon gane y si lo hace tu ya estas libre de aqui, no tendras que aguantarme... Pero si no aceptas te dejare aqui y sea como sea estas jodido Yadonushi, Atem sellara toda oscuridad y tu quedaras atrapado aqui

Ryou suspiro sintiendose demasiado cansado para seguir con esto, ya ni siquiera tenia energia para mantener a Bakura aqui y tampoco es que sentia que le importaba mucho nada.... La verdad es que solo queria salir de aqui - sacame de aqui y no me dirigas la palabra, has lo que sea que quieras

Eso es que aceptas mi propuesta? - pregunto Bakura con una sonrisa amplia.

Ryou no dijo nada, simplemente se recosto en el pecho del que estaba detras suyo y Bakura sonrio torcidamente - tomare esto como un si, sabia eleccion Yadonushi - fue lo ultimo que escucho Ryou antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a adormecerse y el sin luchar contra eso se quedo dormido queriendo simplemente descansar.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Bakura si que sabe joder - gimio Joey de pie frente a la puerta que esperaba le llevara a la salida - demonios esto es frustrante!

Detras de el iba su grupo de amigos tan arto como el - solo espero que ese imbesil no tenga otra cosa entre manos o hay si voy a gritar - gruño Malik aun estremeciendose luego del mal rato que habia pasado, no era para menos... Bakura le habia metido en una habitacion cerrada cuyo suelo amenzaba con hacerse trizas arrojandole a una muerte segura con las lanzas que habia debajo.

Afortunadamente el grupo habia llegado a tiempo para salvarle y ahora estaban en lo que todos esperaban era la salida de este laberinto infernal - vamos de una vez, me preocupa que puede estar haciendo ese cabron con mi Hikary - murmuro Akefia adelantandose a todos y mirando la puerta detenidamente, no parecia tener nada extraño pero despues de todo lo que habian pasado no estaban seguros sobre nada.

Pero Akefia no se quedaria alli acorbadado, asi que frunciendo el ceño se adelanto y abrio la puerta mirando el bastante corto pasillo que que habia detras, tan corto que podia ver casi de frente aquella puerta decorada que antes habian visto - creo que estamos de nuevo en la entrada y si Bakura no vuelve a jodernos la existencia podremos terminar con esto

Estando deacuerdo con el moreno de cabellos blancos avanzaron hasta la puerta y se quedaron mirandola por unos segundos, casi esperando que una nueva sorpresa sucediera para fastidiarles. Pero la unica sorpresa que tuvieron fue que nada ocurrio, asi que mirandose entre ellos y con el suspenso a mil empujaron la puerta de piedra con nerviosismo.

Detras habian un lugar aun mas oscuro que los pasillos que ya habia recorrido, ni siquiera la potente lampara de Seto podia hacer mucho con la pesada nube de oscuridad que cubria toda la habitacion. Yugi fruncio el ceño y rebusco entre sus cosas por otra linterna, en cuanto la encontro dandole un poco mas de luz a la habitacion jadeo al ver a Bakura sonriendo muy cerca suyo - sorpresa pequeña luz!

Yugi no! - grito Atem moviendose e intentando tomar a Yugi, pero fallando al ver como Bakura le tomaba de la cintura y le arrastraba a la oscuridad - Yugi! - llamo preocupado mientras levantaba la linterna que habia caido al suelo por la brusca accion.

Alumbro frente a el en varios lugares con preocupacion buscando a su luz y chasqueo los dientes al no ver nada en la enorme sala - Yugi! Di algo! - rugio con voz cargada de preocupacion e ira.

Marik alumbra a ese lugar - pidio Malik señalando un lugar, le parecia haber visto algo en uno de los movimientos erraticos de Atem con la linterna.

Marik que estaba de espaldas a el sacando su propia linterna se giro para ver lo dicho por su Luz, solo para parpadear cuando no vio a Malik detras suyo. Al instante gruño como un animal furioso al saber la razon por al que su Hikary no estaba alli - Bakura, deja de joder y muestrate carajo!

Umm... Si eso quieren - murmuro una voz risueña y la luz de unas antorchas estrategicamente colocadas ilumino la habitacion, dejando horrorizados a los presentes por la imagen que tenian en frente.

Bakura les sonreia ampliamente sentado en la piedra ceremonial que emanaba una bruma oscura y escalofriante, se notaba que de alli salia toda esa energia oscura del reino de las sombras. En su lugar correspondiente estaban los articulos del milenio brillando de forma tan oscura como la piedra entera, aunque eso no fue lo que tenia a los Yamis aterrorizados... Era por supuesto la forma precaria en que sus Luces inconcientes estaban dispuestos alrededor de la piedra y la forma en que se desangraban a una velocidad alarmante.

La piedra parecia nutrirse de la sangre que corria hacia ella mientras Bakura estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre ella - devuelmente a Ryou, que no te bastan todo lo que le has hecho!? - reclamo Akefia siendo el primero en salir del incomodo asombro en el que todos habian caido.

La verdad es que siempre me ha gustado ver a Yadonushi sangrar y como esta es la ultima vez que lo vere hacerlo quiero que sea memorable - dijo el peliblanco sin salir de su estado sereno - deberias simplemente rendirte, Yadonushi te lo agradeceria

Tsk! Seras cabron, nunca voy a rendirme y dejar a mi luz en tus garras - aseguro Akefia furioso.

Bakura puso una expresion que emulaba la inocencia de Ryou, solo que mas burlona y que no parecia encajar en todo el lugar - Pero no lo dejaras en mi garras, te rindes... Cortas tu cuello con una de tus dagas y el Alma de Yadonushi sera toda tuya, podran estar felices por este mundo ya que no me importaran mas, podran hacer lo que quieran!

Vete al carajo, esa oferta no es ni una pizca de atractiva - aseguro Akefia de mal humor, quien podria querer quedarse en esta posilga de mundo que quedara luego que Bakura y Zork se apoderen completamente de el? - te vamos a detener, de eso puedes estar seguro

Bien, si lo quieren de la forma dificil adelante... Pueden venir por mi cuando quieran! - Bakura se carcageo con maldad dejando a los demas incomodos con la situacion, algo les decia que el tipo estaba tramando algo que les gustaria menos de la situacion que tenia ahora entre manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer mis amores :3


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como estan? Como se encuentran todos? Espero que bien y que les este gustando esta historia tanto como a mi :3
> 
> Bueno mis amores, hemos llegado al capitulo final de esta historia, agradezco a todos todo el apoyo que me brindan a lo largo de cada una de mis historias :3 los amoooooo!!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Por unos tensos segundos nadie hizo nada, Atem nervioso de que su Hikary saliera más lastimado de lo que ya parecía estar y Akefia pensando en cómo resolver esto sin que su luz saliera afectada.... Marik fue el primero en avanzar y en un impulso de ira llamó a Makyuura ordenándole que atacara a Bakura, su cuchilla fue detenida al vuelo por una especie de barrera y todos vieron con una mezcla de horror y confusión como los tres Hikary's en el suelo chillaron doloridos, el charco de sangre a su alrededor se hizo mas grande haciendo que todos se preocuparan en gran medida.

Debo recomendarles que no vuelvan a intentar algo así, esta barrera está ligada al cuerpo y alma de esta linduras así que cualquier ataque lo recibirán ellos en su lugar - comento casualmente Bakura señalando la fina película morada que le cubría y se desaparecía de a poco, para luego señalar a los Hikary's que aun inconscientes parecían adoloridos - aunque no me escuchen, estoy aquí para recibir sus ataques en cualquier momento, adelante! Continúen!

Akefia fulmino con la mirada a Bakura y le dio un zape con todas sus fuerzas a Marik por impulsivo - necesitamos buscar una manera de sacarle de allí y si vuelve a hacer una tontería como esta le hago el favor de matarte, estamos!? - gruño mirando feo al rubio que se rascaba la zona dolorida.

Que genio - murmuro Marik enfurruñado por el golpe, miro a su Hikary desangrándose en el suelo y al instante cualquier tontería se fue de su cara - bien... Como sacaremos a nuestras luces de allí?

Eso mismo estoy pensando y creo que ya tengo... - Atem se detuvo en sus palabras al ver a Bakura bajarse de su cómodo asiento y caminar casualmente hacia su Hikary.

Umm... Tu Hikary siempre me ha molestado, gracias a el fue que tu me venciste la primera vez... Y bueno, todas las veces que me venciste fue gracias a el, porque en el Antiguo Egipto tu trasero fue tan pateado que bueno... - Bakura se arrodillo junto al tricolor inconsciente no importándole mancharse de sangre y acaricio la melena casi burlonamente - pobre, su Yami esta allí sin hacer nada mientras tu mueres desangrado

Déjale en paz! - siseo Atem adelantándose a todos y casi tocando la barrera - el no te ha hecho nada, sal y déjales en paz!!

Bakura le miro con una sonrisa burlona - Pero si estoy tan cómodo y bien acompañado, a ver dime algo que me haga salir de este lugar

Atem no era violento, o bueno... No era tan violento como los otros Yami's, pero esta vez si quería destrozarle la garganta al tipo frente suyo al más puro estilo Marik. Pero sabiendo que no llegaría a nada con mal temperamento, suspiro y retomo el plan que estaba elaborando en su mente - _muchas gracias por este hechizo Mahado, en su momento nunca le vi utilidad... Pero supongo que cualquier cosa es útil en el momento preciso_ \- se dijo en su mente recordando a su fiel amigo enseñarle justamente lo que usaría ahora.

Cerro los ojos y concentro su energía en aquel hechizo, era sencillo y su función aún más sencilla.... Solo haría un agujero negro debajo de los pies de Bakura que sería imposible evitar y le arrojara fuera de donde estaban sus Hikary's, aunque luego de un rato lo pensó mejor - _y si no saco a Bakura si no a un Hikary?_ \- miro dentro y noto que el Hikary más cercano era Malik - _bueno.... Vamos a intentarlo_

Concentrándose miro fijamente el suelo donde estaba tirado el rubio y con un destello de poder apareció el agujero que se tragó al Hikary ante la mirada cofundada de Bakura - extiende los brazos Marik - pidió Atem rápidamente.

El rubio Yami parpadeo haciendo lo dicho y pronto sintió como su Hikary cayó en ellos, le miro aun sin entender pero despertó cuando escucho la errática respiración del pobre - Malik, aguanta un poco, ya vera como te pondrás bien - murmuro arrodillándose sin soltar al chico y con un poco de su magia comenzó a curar las horribles heridas que estaban dispersas sobre el cuerpo de su Hikary.

Cosa que no le gusto para nada a Bakura, que se levantó hecho una furia de su lugar y miro a Atem con odio. Se dio cuenta como la barrera comenzó a debilitarse, cosa que arreglo con un poco de su energía... No permitiría que esta barrera callera y expusiera a los elementos del milenio. Chasqueo los dientes y sin que nadie se fijara como lo hizo, desapareció del lugar y reapareció frente a Atem dando un potente golpe en su estómago mandándole a volar unos metros.

  
Eso te enseñara a no robarme mis juguetes - gruño Bakura aun mirándole enojado.

Akefia que estaba más cerca se movió con su daga para clavarla en el costado del albino, aunque pronto recordó que los ataques físicos no le hacían real daño a su oponente. En respuesta recibió un derechazo que le volteo el rostro y una patada que le mando empujo hacia atrás respirando agitadamente, desde arriba Bakura seguía mirándoles furioso y dispuestos a acabar con la vida de los dos.

Afortunadamente para los dos que se recuperaban un Dragón Negro apareció gruñendo y dando un poderoso coletazo a Bakura, empotrándolo en una de la paredes y haciendo que los dos morenos le agradecieran enormemente a Joey por su acción. Sin darle al peliblanco demasiado tiempo a reaccionar, Joey ordeno a su dragón cargar un poderoso ataque y arrojarlo hacia el lugar donde aun estaba su adversario.

Solo que el ataque nunca salió y Joey parpadeo mirando a su dragón que quedo estático en su lugar - jejejeje menos mal que siempre tengo un plan de contingencia - la voz burlona de Bakura resonó en la habitación y todos miraron como Change of Heart se materializo frente a donde salía el tipo con toda tranquilidad.

El Ka les miraba con la misma expresión perturbadora de antes haciendo que Akefia chasqueara los dientes con enojo - como hiciste para que el Ka de Ryou te ayude!?

Simple, Ryou ya no tiene muchas ganas de nada y su Ka es fácilmente influenciable por ello, es el cambio de corazón por algo no crees? - respondió sonriéndole divertido - esta bastante cansado, como te dije le harías un favor si olvidas todo esto y te llevas su pobre alma a algún lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo

Tsk! Y culpa de quien es que este en ese estado!? - siseo Akefia sumamente furioso - tu eres el que ha hecho su vida imposible desde que el pobre tiene uso de razón!

... Culpa mía? Lo siento pero no fui yo el que hizo un trato con un demonio, yo soy la triste consecuencia de tus estúpidas decisiones - y el moreno no tenía nada que decir contra eso tristemente.

Mientras tanto Atem aprovechaba la distracción de Bakura para hacer el hechizo de nuevo, había sido lanzado de forma que el cuerpo herido de Ryou estuvo cerca, casi estaba por terminar hasta que un golpe en su espalda le hizo perder la concentración, al parecer Bakura se había dado cuenta de su plan - no vas a sacar a otra luz de allí! Se va a morir y tu no podras hacer nada para salvar a tu enano imbesil

Atem no dijo nada, simplemente le miro sumamente enojado - es más... Creo que tengo que arreglar algo ahora - le escucho murmurar haciendo que un mal presentimiento se alojara en su pecho.

Pronto supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando Bakura se materializo frente a Marik y sin que este pudiera hacer mucho le arrebatara a su Hikary de los brazos, intento recuperarlo pero no pudo ya que Bakura volvió a desaparecer y reaparecer dentro de la barrera - _estos dos deben morir aquí y su sangre debe alimentar a las sombras, así Zork afianzara su poder en este mundo y no abra nada que este grupo de ineptos pueda hacer para volver a encerarlo_ \- pensó el peliblanco antes de que una daga se materializara en su mano y volviera a abrir las heridas que Marik medio había cerrado, sonriendo satisfecho arrojo al chico al suelo sin mucho cuidado.  
Eres hombre muerto!! Voy a destrozarte!! - bramo Marik rojo de la furia.

Bakura le miro sonriente al tiempo que se sacudía la sangre de Malik de las manos como suciedad - Quiero verte hacerlo, no creo que sirva de mucho así como tampoco te dejare

Atem sonrió levemente al ver lo distraído que estaba Bakura, estaba preocupado por las dos luces que estaban realmente _vivas_ ya que su respiración estaba bajando a un ritmo alarmante. Así que lo más rápido que pudo realizo el hechizo y antes de que su adversario pudiera hacer algo, el Hikary tricolor estaba en sus brazos a salvo.

Yugi amor, despierta por favor, ya verás que venceremos a Bakura y curare todas tus heridas corazón - murmuro Atem desesperado mirando como la respiración de su luz era casi nula y sus heridas eran terribles, por no contar la cantidad de sangre que había perdido - vamos pequeño, no puedes hacerme esto

De reojo Bakura miro como los elementos del milenio parecían solidificarse y hacerse piedra junto a la roca ceremonial al tiempo que la vida se iba del cuerpo de los Hikary's - _está funcionando, solo un poco más y nada podra detenerme.... Pero debo asegurarme que el faraón no se saque algo del forro para curar al mocoso_ \- Bakura volteo hacia donde Atem parecía haberse perdido del mundo por observar atentamente a su Hikary.

Cosa que intento aprovechar para acabar de una sola vez con el faraón, pero Marik se colocó en su camino de pronto - no vas a seguir jodiendo, te voy a destrozar aunque sea lo último que haga cabron!

No me ruegues tanto que acabe con tu vida o me veré tentado a hacerlo - dijo Bakura con burla lanzándose contra el rubio, debía arrebatar al Hikary moribundo de brazos de su Yami.  
Mientras tanto Akefia se encontraba analizando la situación, sabía que luchar contra Bakura seria inútil ya que los ataques no parecian afectarle. Pero todo esto debia tener una razón de ser y el tenia que descubrirla pronto, miró a su Hikary y se obligó a concentrarse en otra cosa aparte de el y pronto noto como los artículos del milenio junto con la roca ceremonial completa parecían estar cambiando.

Eso no le dio buena espina, asi que endureció su resolución de resolver esto - _a ver.... Esa cosa esta cambiando, porque y para que?_ \- se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba todo, rápidamente noto como la sangre que salía de los Hikarys parecía alimentar a la piedra y lo comprendió todo - .... _Con que es eso, seguro quiere hacer el hechizo que uso con Ryou pero a mayor escala para liberar a Zork completamente, debemos arrancar una de esas cosas antes de que terminen de unirse para siempre o estaremos jodidos!_

Akefia se preguntó cómo hacer exactamente eso con la barrera puesta, miro como Marik y el Dragón de Joey estaban siendo una excelente entretención para su adversario antes de concentrarse en su objetivo, hasta que sonrió recordando un pequeño truco de ladrón de tumbas que no sabía porque recordó. Concentro energía en su cuerpo y cuando estuvo seguro que funcionaria comenzó a presionar con sus palmas la barrera.

Miro complacido como su cuerpo comenzaba a pasar lentamente, no podia apurarse o la barrera seria golpeada de forma que no sabia como afectaría a las luces. El hechizo era simple, solo hacía que su cuerpo se hiciera imperceptible para las barreras, para ella no el estaba haciendo esto y pronto se vio dentro corriendo a la roca ceremonial.

Sonriendo miro a los artículos del milenio casi convertidos en piedra, el anillo sería imposible de retirar y el ojo igual, la balanza estaba mitad unida y no sabía si podría sacarla, el collar y la barra también estaban así, miro el puzle y noto que podría tomarlo, asi que sonriendo como un maniaco grito - Bakura, mira cómo se te joden tus planes! - y sin ningún miramiento saco el puzle de su lugar haciendo que toda la energía que cubría la piedra muriera de un solo.

Bakura miro congelado esa acción - que mierda hiciste!!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, despues de esto solo queda el epilogo que le da fin a este fic que espero le haya gustado tanto como a mi :3
> 
> Espero que la hayan pasado bien y pronto les traere el Epilogo!!


	31. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :''3 que alegría y que tristeza, hemos llegado al final de un fic! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, les quiero muchísimo!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Que mierda has hecho pedazo de imbécil! - chillo de nuevo Bakura todavía con expresión de espanto que se volvió aun mas shokeada con todo lo que siguio.

De pronto se sintio como todo comenzaba a temblar y la roca a brillar de forma hermosa, Akefia noto como poco a poco la piedra parecia atraer hacia si la oscuridad, absorviendola hasta desaparecerla del lugar completamente. No sabian a ciencia cierta que sucedia pero esperaban que fuera bueno para ellos y comprobaron que asi era cuando escucharon un gruñido de dolor hacer retumbar las paredes, reconociendolo como Zork fuera sufriendo aparentemente y la forma en que la cara de Bakura palidecio.

Como demonios...? - Bakura parecia bastante shokeado, simplemente estaba alli, mirando sin ver realmente sus alrededores y sin procesar la situacion - no... Esto no puede suceder, no de nuevo! - grito antes de lanzarse contra Akefia en un movimiento rapido.

Cosa que el moreno previo y logro alejarase a tiempo - regresa esa mierda a la piedra en este instante o no respondo por lo que haga - siseo Bakura sumamente furioso mientras intentaba poner sus manos sobre el puzzle en posesion de Akefia.

Marik corrio golpeando al peliblanco hacia un costado para alejarle de Akefia - eso es por todo el daño que le hiciste a mi Hikary! - grito el rubio furioso.

Bakura se levanto gruñendo como un animal e iba a abalanzarse contra el par de no ser porque el lugar volvio a retumbar y la piedra ceremonial comenzo a absorver cada vez mas rapido la energia oscura, formando un mini tornado violento y haciendo chillar con mas fuerza a la bestia que estaba suelta en el desierto - n-no... A este punto Zork sera... No! Akefia esto es lo que siempre quisiste no? Vengarte del faraon, la vez pasada te jodieron pero esta vez puedes joderle tu a el! - dijo Bakura serio mirando directamente al ladron.

Akefia se encogio de hombros mientras agitaba con burla el objeto en sus manos - en realidad ahora quiero vengarme de ti tambien por lo que le hiciste a Ryou, ya tendre la eternidad para sacarle canas a Atem en Aaru y convertirme en su peor pesadilla

Si, pues no voy a dejar que te lo lleves, si me voy el se ira conmigo pedazo de imbesil! - informo Bakura burlon haciendo que Akefia le mirara confundido - le arrastrare conmigo a la oscuridad y creeme, jamas volveran a ver su alma y si lo hacen no volvera a ser el mismo, de eso me asegurare!!

No dejare que eso ocurra, el alma de cada uno de ellos pertenece a Aaru, son seres de luz y no dejare que detruyas ningun tipo de luz en el mundo - dijo Atem que habia llegado a tomar a los tres Hikarys y ponerlos a salvo detras suyo, junto a el el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura montaban guardia mientras su maestro estaba en guardia - te vas a pudrir en la oscuridad, de eso me asegurare

Tsk! No estes tan seguro, yo no soy Zork, yo me libere a mi mismo y no hay nada que puedan hacer para volver a encerrarme! - eso Bakura lo sabia bien, el hechizo donde mato a su Yadonushi hace tanto tiempo era tan fuerte que nadie podria romperlo - pueden haber jodido mis planes ahora, pero siempre estare aqui y volvere para joderlos, de eso pueden estar seguros imbesiles!

No si nosotros tenemos algo que decir al respecto - dijo una voz repentina que Atem reconocio al instante.

Anubis, Ra, Horus, Ma'at - murmuro Atem los nombres de los recien llegados con extrema alegria.

Cosa que no fue compartida con Bakura que acaba de darse cuenta que Zork ya estaba perdiendo su control sobre el mundo y por eso los dioses estaban alli - Ya has hecho suficiente daño, seras encerrado por nosotros y donde te pondremos no abra hechizo que te libere

Tsk! Eso si logran atraparme! - siseo el albino e intento desvanecerse de donde estaba pero fue rápidamente atrapado por un Horus enojado.

Tu vas a venir conmigo espíritu maligno y nada va a cambiar eso - dijo Horu con el ceño fruncido y desapareció llevándose a Bakura, no querían sorpresas por su parte.

Todos respiraron mas tranquilos al ver a su enemigo desaparecer junto al dios, ya no volveria a molestar de nuevo. Vieron a Ma'at acercarse al pequeño monton que todos habian hecho sonriendo amablemente - muchas gracias a todos por detenerlo, lo hicieron de nuevo, salvaron al mundo

No es necesario que nos agradezcas, siempre haremos lo que sea necesario para detener al mal - dijo Atem con firmeza.

Alguien me puede decir como demonios puedo detener el sangrado en un alma? - pregunto Akefia sin ningun tipo de respeto haciendo que Atem le fulminara con la mirada, cosa que realmente no le importo, tenia a su Hikary sangrente en brazos y eso era lo unico en su mente.

Dame al chico, lo enviare a donde debe estar - Akefia vio a Anubis no queriendo mucho despegarse del menor, cosa que hizo al dios rodar los ojos divertido - si quieres te regreso a ti tambien a mi reino para que no te despegues de tu Hikary mocoso sobreprotector, alli mis espiritus se encargaran de arreglar el Alma del Hikary

Tsk! Como sea, nos vemos al rato idiotas - Atem y los demas vieron algo entristecidos como Akefia con Ryou en sus brazos era envuelto en pequeñas particulas de luz y desaparecia sin mas.

Ahora con ustedes, alcansenme a sus luces que veo tambien estan heridas - pidio Ma'at con una mirada preocupada hacia los Hikarys sangrando.

Atem y Marik acercaron a sus luces y la diosa los reviso con sus poderes, despues de un rato subio la mirada con tristeza - chicos... Creo que lo mejor es que ellos vengan con nosotros tambien

Que!? Pero Yugi es mi mejor amigo! No quiero perderlo! - dijo Joey con una mirada desesperada.

Ma'at suspiro visiblemente afectada - Lo se y entiendo, pero sus heridas son muy graves y ha perdido demasiada sangre, esta casi en las puertas de la muerte y antes de que pase algo imprevisto queremos asegurar sus almas

Tambien podrian ustedes venir con nosotros, el Alma de reencarnada de Seth merece descanso y no podemos dejarlo sin su pareja - intervino Ra serio - nosotros nos encargaremos de arreglar el mundo, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente y es hora de que dejen todo atras

Joey ser mordio el labio sin saber que hacer - Pero nuestros hermanos y demas amigos estan...

Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, el Faraon y los demas Yami's no van a poder quedarse para protegerles, y el mal siempre estara aqui al parecer - dijo Ma'at segura.

Anubis que no habia dicho mucho se adelanto - me encargare de recoger las almas de los fallecidos atrapados aqui, lograran reunirse incluso con los amigos que perdieron hace tiempo, dejen de preocuparse y vengan con nosotros... Alli no necesitaran cuidar sus espaldas ni luchar por sus vidas

A este mundo aun le queda un pargo camino por recorrer, ustedes lo quieren recorrer con el o prefieren vigilarlo junto a nosotros? - pregunto Horus mirandoles a todos.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que Marik lo rompio asintiendole al dios - me habria gustado que Malik tuviera una vida plena antes de seguir conmigo, pero por lo que veo no sera posible... Ademas que se el extrañara a su familia y le agradara verlos cuando Anubis encuentre sus almas, también extrañará a Ryou

Bien, ustedes que dicen? Debemos salir pronto de aqui que todo esta a punto de colapsar - Horus señalo sus alrededores mostrado como el pequeño tifon de oscuridad crecia cada vez mas y todo parecía a punto de caer sobre si mismo, solo mantenido en pie por el poder de los dioses.

Y-Yo no se, no puedo tomar una decision asi por mi Hikary - Atem tenia una mirada llena de confusión y nerviosismo.

Joey por su parte miro hacia el suelo y luego a Seto, solo bastaron unos segundos para que ambos llegaran a una decision solo con verse. Suspirando tomaron los hombros de Atem para asentirle al dios - iremos, pero trae a nuestros hermanos tambien porfavor - pidio Seto mientras Joey le sonreia a Atem de forma tranquilizadora.

Bien, si eso es lo que desean - asintió el dios y todos fueron cubiertos por una brillante luz, segundos despues desaparecieron del lugar y todo colapso sobre si mismo, igual que cuando Atem y Yugi jugaron el duelo ceremonial y todo se sello como debio haberse quedado para siempre.

* * *

_Mucho tiempo después..._

Atem! No me hagas cosquillas! - chillo Yugi riendo con su Yami sobre su regazo acariciando sus costados con una sonrisa divertida.

Debes pagar por robarle al faraón su ultimo trozo de pan, la manera no me molesto pero igual debes de ser castigado - bromeo Atem falsamente molesto y recordando ese momento, como se habia metido a la boca el ultimo trozo de su cena de forma distraida y Yugi de pronto llego dandole un beso que le dejo atontado, y antes de poder siquiera comenzar a disfrutar el beso su traviezo Hikary se habia ido con el trozo de pan en su boca - ahora te hare cosquillas hasta que te arrepientas de tus pecados!

De pronto llego un moreno peliblanco a la sala y miro la escena con un ruedo de ojos divertido - para lo que sigan consiganse una habitacion, cochinadas en la sala no quiero

Asi como las que le haces a Ryou en el sofa? - pregunto Atem de forma suspicaz y haciendo sorrojar a su Hikary aun en el suelo de forma intensa.

No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre lo que le hago a mi Hikary, yo no te pregunto por los ruidos extraños que salen de... - Akefia parpadeo mirando a donde los recien llegados que le interrumpieron.

Creo que los culpables somos nosotros, Malik aun no ha aprendido a gemir mas suave y yo no quiero que lo haga tampoco - intervino Marik abrazando contra si a su Hikary que no parecia para nada avergonzado por lo dicho.

Existen hechizos anti ruido sabes? Todo Aaru no necesita escucharles - gruño Atem levantándose de las caderas de su luz y ayudando al otro a ponerse en pie también.

Ishizu-nee intento ponerlos pero por alguna razón no funcionan - dijo Malik encogiendose de hombros haciendo que los demás negaran con la cabeza.

Porque me abandonaron? Ustedes son malos conmigo - gimió de pronto una vocesita enfurruñada desde atras de Akefia y segundos despues sintio unos bracitos rodearle de forma mimosa - tu y Malik son horribles, me dejaron solito

Awww! - Yugi nunca podria resistir la adorabilidad de Ryou cuando tenia sueño, asi que salio corriendo a abrazar a la nube suave que tenia por amigo - podrias ser mas adorable?

Ryou simplemente se apoyo en el abrazo de su amigo y suspiro cerrando los ojos, Akefia nego con la cabeza y les cargo a los dos en sus brazos para acostarlos en un mueble cercano - chicoossss!

Ahora que Joey, Mana? - pregunto Yugi aun mimando la melena blanca de su amigo.

El rubio y la castaña habian formado una extraña amistad con el tiempo, haciendo travesuras y locuras que tenian loco a medio palacio de Atem - encontramos un nuevo hechizo que estamos probando! - chillo Mana con una sonrisa enorme.

Mientras no destruyan todo Aaru todo genial - murmuró Atem con un suspiro sufrido.

Naaa! Lo máximo que destruiremos es el salón de entrenamiento de Seto, pero yo me encargo cualquier cosa! - dijo Joey y asi como llegaron se fueron dejandoles a todos con distintas expresiones.

Akefia codeo a Marik que sonreia como maniaco - Apuesto a que Seto le da un ataque con lo que sea que hagan ese par, a Mahado también

Naaaa! Yo apuesto que ya esta resignado y acostumbrado al desmadre de ese par, no hara nada mas que gritarles que ordenen lo que destrocen - Marik se estiro esperando una explosión y gritos de ira.

Cosa que no tardo en suceder, pronto se escucho un terrible estruendo seguido por los regaños de Seto y Mahado hacia el par autor del desmadre - pagame Akefia - ordeno Marik con una sonrisa socarrona.

Atem suspiro mientras se sentaba en el brazo del mueble donde aun seguia su Hikary mimando a Ryou, Malik tambien estaba alli riendo divertido por los regaños que se escuchaban algo alejados. Pensar que hace tanto tiempo creyo que perderia, que Zork y Bakura se saldrian con la suya y los meterian en un infierno del que nunca podrian salir.

Pero como siempre gracias a sus amigos fue capaz de solventar la situacion (e incluso hizo nuevos amigos con personas que nunca espero hacerlo), el mundo aun estaba arreglandose despues de tanto tiempo cierto... Cosa que ha ellos no les afectaba y aunque suene egoista decirlo, los Yami's estaban bien con ello.

Yugi y Malik se habian adaptado bien a estar en el palacio de Atem en Aaru, demonios en cuanto supieron que todos lo amigos que perdieron llegarian a este lugar a su tiempo se habian instalado como pedro por su casa. A Ryou si le había costado mucho volver a confiar en todos, pero gracias al arduo trabajo de sus amigos habia mejorado mucho (al punto de haberlo hechado a perder hasta convertirle en una pequeña bolita absorvedora de amor y atencion de todos, demonios ni los dioses se salvaban de su adorabilidad y si se unian todos los Hikarys estaban completamente jodidos).

En fin todos estaban aqui, tranquilos y felices de que ya nada volvería a perturbar sus vidas, incluso los elementos del milenio los custodiaban ellos mismos para no tener sorpresas. Estaban juntos, eran felices y realmente no podian pedir mas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... Hasta aqui llegue mis amores, los quiero un monton!
> 
> Les espero en todos y cada uno de mis proyectos, no saben lo bien que me siento con su apoyo!  
> Hasta la próxima! :3


End file.
